One Piece: In Their World
by Pirateking1
Summary: Aiva, Kenn, and Penelope are suddenly sucked from their world and into the One Piece world. Once there they land and find themselves on the crews ship;possesing unimaginable powers. But why are they there? How does Zoro know Aiva? And who is watching them
1. Chapter 1

One Piece in their world Chapter 1!

It was Biology class with Mrs. Reeves teaching us about cells and stuff.

"I need 3 people to go get the cart of microscopes from the research room for me" She said.  
You immediately raise your hand. You were 17 years old and a little tall. Your hair and eyes were a deep brown and your hair thick with and a little curly reaching down to your shoulders. The color of your skin was an olive color.

"Okay Aiva," Anyone else. You looked at your friend Penelope in the corner of your eye hoping she would raise her hand, so you wouldn't go off with some weirdo. She saw you and sighed, then raised her hand. She was 16 years old and had a light skin. Her blond hair was thick and went below her shoulders and she was a normal height. "Okay, Penelope, and now I need one more Person," Mrs. Reeves said looking around. When no one raised their hands she just picked a person.

"Kenn, you're going too." Kenn mumbled to himself and got up. He was a little bit Asian and his hair was a light brown color, it was somewhat short and sometimes spiked up, he was also 16 years old like Penelope, though was tall also, the color of his skin tone was like yours but a little bit lighter. . We all walked to the door and got out.

"Ahhh, finally I got out of that classroom," you said walking down the deserted hallway with Penelope and Kenn.

"Oh my god, I have no idea what's going on! I don't understand it at all!" said Penelope.

"Haha, well do you have a brain?" said Kenn, You started to laugh and Penelope pushed him at the wall. You were all friends and knew each other well, so it was easy to talk to each other.

"Which room was it, I forgot" you said looking around though a little annoyed that you forgot. All of you stopped and looked down a hallway on your left. "I think she said the research room." said Penelope.

"Yea she did," Kenn followed. You all started to walk down the hallway when suddenly a whole appeared beneath each of you and you all fell instantaneously.

"Whooooaaaa!" you yelled as you went down the whole, you could hear Penelope and Kenn screaming next to you but, their was a wall in between them. You just kept screaming all the way down...

Crews Time! (POV)  
Luffy was on the head of the lion on the Sunny Go looking out into the ocean. Zoro was standing nearby but was leaning on the railing instead. Everybody was relaxing with Nami and Robin sitting on a chair leaning to the sun and Sanji bringing food for them.

"Here you go Nami-swannn, Robin-chwann!" said with hearts in his eyes.

"Oi shut up, love cook" said Zoro still looking out to the sea. "Eh?" he said looking straight at Zoro, it seemed like lightning was going in-between them.

"Stop it both of you!" said Nami impatiently.

"SANJI! FOOD!" yelled Luffy with his arms in the air.

"Eh?!" said Sanji still looking at Zoro. "I'll go get it prepared," he said as he left for the kitchen. Zoro went back to looking at the sea and Ussop came out of the ship. "Luffy I..." he was cut off by screaming. Everyone stopped and looked from where it was coming from. Then Zoro was 3 people screaming out of the sky.

Your, Kenn, and Penelope Time!!  
You kept screaming and then felt a sudden wave of air come at you like you were going through clouds.

"Penelope, Kenn!!! What the Hells Going ONNN!!!" you yelled as you kept screaming. But they didn't answer and just kept on screaming. As you broke through the clouds you saw the ocean under you and you were going at it fast! Another thing you saw was a ship, but you didn't get a close look at it because right then and there, you hit the water. All, of you splashed at once and had no idea what was going on. When you tried to get to the surface, you couldn't swim! Penelope also tried and seemed not to be able to go up! Kenn was having an even harder time. (Why can't I swim!) He thought as he waved his arms trying to get up but was only going deeper. (Nooo!) All of you thought. You were starting to lose consciousness and saw Penelope and Kenn already not struggling anymore. You wanted to help them but couldn't move. Your lungs were on fire begging for air but all you got was water. Finally, blackness started to cover your eyes. (Noo! I can't die now) you thought, but couldn't keep the black from coming. You tried to look at Penelope and Kenn who were fading and then saw something black wrap it self around Penelope and something dark around Kenn, pulling them away. You tried to follow them with your eyes but instead they closed. The last thing you felt was someone's arm around you pulling you up.

Crew Time!  
Zoro look dumbfounded and so did everyone else on the ship.

"What the Hell!" he said. 3 people came out of the sky hurtling the sea and splashed into it. Everyone was tense at what was going on. "What was that?" said Luffy squinting his eyes trying to see what was on the ocean.

"I think those were people!" said Nami looking worried. Everyone was tense waiting for them to break the surface, but nothing did. The only things that came up were bubbles and then they stopped.

"Holy shit! Their drowning!" said Sanji! He took off his jacket and jumped into the water.

"Oi, oi wait!" I'm coming!" said Ussop and he jumped into the water. "Ugh," said Zoro as he took off his swords and jumped into the water. Luffy, Robin, and Nami looked over to the water to see what was happening but couldn't see a thing.  
Sanji, Ussop and Zoro were swimming in the water looking for the 3 people who fell into the water. Ussop spotted them and they saw them trying to swim up but instead they were going down. They were far away from them. (Come on, Make it!) Thought Sanji and Zoro. They were halfway there when one by one, the one with short hair, then the blond, then the brunette, all stopped struggling. They were going deeper and deeper into the ocean. They all swam as fast as they could and reached them. Ussop got the short haired one since he was closer to the surface. Sanji went deeper for the blond haired one. He put his hand around her head and waist and brought her up to the surface. The brunette though, kept going deeper, Zoro, saw hers eyes open, with her eyes going pale. And then they closed. (Get her Get her!) He thought as he swam deeper and finally caught her. Sanji and Ussop broke the surface and went toward the boat. They reached it but Zoro still hadn't come out yet. They waiting for a couple of seconds and then he finally broke it with a girl in his hands. As soon as all of them were on the ship again, they saw the three faces. One was a boy and the other two were girls. Chopper felt for their heart beats but could only hear them faintly.

"Quick, bring them to my room! I have to give them air!" they each quickly brought then to his medical room and placed each of them on a bed.

"I got it now," you guys go and rest." said Chopper as he closed the door on the three guys.  
Later  
everyone was eating at the table and Luffy kept grabbing other people's food.

"Wait for you second Luffy!!" yelled Sanji at him. Franky was eating some meat and cola when he looked up at them.

"Oi, what happened today?" he said. "I heard you guys scrambling about while I was fixing some stuff down here. So tell me what happened." they went silent for a while. "3 people Fell out of the sky!" said Luffy excitedly. Sanji punched him.

"Oi! Stop taking other peoples Food!"

"I'm sorry!" he said. Everyone had sweat drops on them. The door opened and Chopper came in.

"Oi! Chopper, come and Eat!" Sanji punched him again!

"Wait Luffy!! Chopper how are they?" he said looking at Chopper.

"Well, see for yourself." said chopper letting the three of them in.


	2. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 2

One Piece in their world Chapter 2

Where you left off: You were just about to meet the straw hats crew

Your, Kenn, and Penelope Time! (POV) [This is before they meet the pirates:-)  
You wake up feeling warm and have somewhat of a headache. (what just happened?) you thought. Then it all came swarming back to you. You, Penelope, Kenn, the whole on the floor, the ocean, drowning...then someone helped you? You got confused and sat quickly straight up.

"Ahhh," you said putting your hand behind your head for the pain. You leaned up against the back of the bed.

"Don't get up too fast. You might go unconscious again." someone said. "Huh?" you look around to see where that voice is. As you do you see Penelope and Kenn starting to get up.

"Penelope, Kenn!" you said as they got up and moaned from the pain. They each got up against the back of theirs beds also.

"What happened?" said Penelope.

"I don't really know..." said Kenn.

"But where are we," he said as they looked around.

"Hello," said something on the ground. We all looked down.

"Ahh!" screamed Penelope.

"A talking dear!" said Kenn. "

I'm not a deer!, even if that's close I'm a Reindeer! See horns!" he said pointing at them.

"Oooohh, cool!" You said looking at it likes it's normal to talk to...

"Hey, what's your name?" you said.

"Chopper" he said smiling back and mixing something in a bowl.

"Here, take this is water and I'll get you guys some clothes." he said handing up a small yellow pill and a glass of water to each of us. Then he left. "Oh my god, that was a talking reindeer!" said Penelope! "Where the hell are we?" said Kenn.

"I don't know but its better than Biology," you said smiling.

"Aiva, come-on, we have to figure out what just happened to us." said Penelope seriously. "Humph...fine" you said as the Reindeer came back in with some clothes.

"I got some clothes from Robin and Nami for the girls, and some from Zoro for the guy.

"What are your names by the way?" he said looking at them.

"Oh, I'm Aiva," you said smiling.

"Kenn," Kenn said. "I'm Penelope," she said uneasily.

"Okay, Penelope and Ariana can go into this room and Kenn can stay here to change," said Chopper as he handed them the clothes and left. You and Penelope went into the room Chopper told you to while Kenn stayed in his room. When you were done changing and so was Kenn you met up in the same Room again. Kenn was wearing a open light blue collar shirt, black pants and sneakers...Penelope was wearing a yellow with orange swirls tank-top with light Capri's and sneakers, and you were wearing a tan baggy Capri's with a tight dark blue tank-top and sneakers.

"Ummm, okay so you guys hungry?" said chopper and they all nodded. They went outside the door and looked around as they were led outside to get to another door.

"Oh, so this is a ship?" you said. Kenn stopped walking.

"Not only a ship, but a pirate ship.." You and Penelope stopped and looked at what Kenn was looking at. There was a black flag with a skull and crossbones on it, but the weird thing was that it was wearing a straw-hat...

"What a weird symbol," said Penelope.

"But do you think its okay to follow the reindeer?" she said.

"Yea, why not? We are hungry and they saved us from drowning...so lets go" you said.

"You guys coming said Chopper at the door, he went inside and we walked to him trying to catch up with him. We heard him say

"Well here they are" as we stumbled in. You went in first followed by Penelope then Kenn.

"Whoa..."you said as you went in.

"it looks like a restaurant in here.

"You said looking at the food. Then the people sitting at the table caught your attention.

"Uhhh, hi," you said waving your hand and bumping your elbow to Penelope and Kenn.

"Hey," they said in unison. Penelope looked up for she was staring at the ground and saw seven people at the table. There was one man though who was looking at her with heart shaped eyes, he was wearing a tux. (Uhhh, okay...why is he giving me that look?) Penelope thought as she looked at him and everyone else. Kenn thought when he saw them(wow, these guys like to eat) and he laughed a little in his head. But the food was tempting him a lot.

"Oi, come and join us!" said the boy with the straw hat. His arm stretched out and surrounded all of them. Penelope was getting scared and you were only getting thrilled. Kenn had just plain shock on his face. Suddenly all three of them were thrusted to the table.

"Whoa!" you all screamed as you landed next to the boy with the straw hat and bumped into him as Penelope and Ken bumped into each other. You could see some stars in your eyes. The food up close looked so delicious and you just wanted to dig in..

"Eat up Madame" said Sanji to Penelope and us. And we all thrusted ourselves at the food and so did the other people.

Crews Time(POV)  
When the three people entered the room everyone stared at them. The first on the right had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, her bare skin color olive like, tall, and eyes a deep brown. The one in the middle had longer hair than the brunette and was blond, her skin was light and the color of her eyes was a blue green color. The boy at the end was as tall as the first one and had olive skin color too, though lighter that the first ones, his eyes were a light brown and so was his hair, though it was sticking up in some places. Sanji caught sight of the two girls, especially the blond one and his eyes turned into hearts. "Mellorine!" he thought in his head over and over again. We all stared at them and their eyes were on the food. The first one realized that we were staring at them.

"Uhhh, hi," she said waving her fingers. And then the others said Hi too. Zoro, looked at the person who he saved from the water...(humph, she's okay) he thought in his head as he looked at the others too. Then Luffy grew a wide grin on his face.

"Oi, Come and join us!" he said as he stretched his arm and it wrapped around them. They all looked surprised and the arm thrusted them back to Luffy. The first one hit him while the others hit each other. Everyone started to laugh and then Sanji said.

"Eat up Madame," he said while staring at the two girls. As soon as he said that, they leaped at the food and everyone around them joined in laughing.

You, Kenn's and Penelope's Time! (POV)  
As you ate the food you could feel the flavoring sink deep into your mouth. It wasn't like anything you've tasted before. It was too delicious, you looked at Penelope and Kenn, and when they looked at you they just smiled really wide and went back to eating the food. Soon the food was all gone and everyone was leaning back in their seats. You knew you guys had to say something, and as you were about to Penelope started to talk. "Uhm...thanks for saving us there, we were in real trouble," said Penelope.  
"Yeah, we couldn't swim...i don't know why" said Kenn. Then everyone one at the table looked at them curiously. "Wait, you don't know why you couldn't swim?" said Zoro to them. "No, we just came out of the sky and the landed in the water and...just couldn't do it" you said looking at them. "Where exactly did you come from?" said Robin curiously. "Well, school, and then a hole opened under us we ended up here. We never knew that was possible" said Kenn. "So, are you saying that you're not from our world?" said Nami.

"...I...I don't know." Penelope said..

Hehe, Sorry for the cliff hanger, next chapter is coming soon!


	3. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 3

One Piece in Their World Chapter 3!

Just Wanted to say that I do NOT own One Piece!! Thanks!

Also…… what some symbols mean…

() are thoughts [ Authors Note!

Your, Kenn's, and Penelope's Time!(POV)  
"I...I...really don't know where we came from, are we in a different dimension?" you asked.

"Yea, right Aiva," said Penelope laughing

"Right...?" now she had a questionable/ scared look.

"I think you were, because you said that holes don't appear randomly, and you basically fell through the sky, and we know you're not from Skypiea," said Nami.

"I think we are in a different dimension, or universe. Can you tell us where we are right now?" said Kenn.

"Right now we are on the grand line," said Robin.

"I'm gonna become Pirate King!" said Luffy after her. We all just stared at him with sweat drops and then got back to the topic.

"Oh, by the way, what are your names?" said Sanji.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Aiva." you said.

"I'm Kenn."

"And I'm Penelope," she said right after Kenn.

"I'm Luffy, said the boy in the straw hat, "this is Robin, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Franky and Sanji" Luffy said Smiling.

"Okay, lets get back...so we are in a different dimension, how do we explain how we couldn't swim?" you said looked at everyone.

"I'm on the swim team, so I thought it would be easy, but instead I felt like a hammer." said Kenn.

"Me too," said Penelope.

"Hmmmm, have you guys eaten anything strange looking fruits lately?" said Nami.

"No...Why?" you said.

"There are fruits here on the grand line that make you have special powers, but the problem with that is with those powers you can't swim, so just become a hammer in the water, like Luffy," said Sanji, Luffy smiled Brightly. "So...then we have some kind of power?" said Penelope.

"Yea..." said Zoro.

"The problem is, do you know what it is?" everyone kind of leaned in on the,. "No...What kind of powers are there?" said Penelope curiously.

"Well, they come in various kinds, like I have the Hana Hana fruit and Luffy had the gomu gomu fruit, which makes him rubber and I can sprout any part of my body anywhere," said Robin looking at them.

"So it's basically a wide range of powers right?" said Kenn.

"So we are going to find out randomly what each of us have," he said. "But...we have to get back to our own world," said Penelope.

"And soon, what about our parents?" she said again. Your parents suddenly came into your head. Whoa...They probably have no idea where we are. She said.

"We will have to find a way back as soon as possible." said Kenn. You seemed a bit disappointed, but you knew you had to go back someday. "Yosh!" said Luffy.

"We will help you find your way home!" he said standing up.

"Really!" we all said together.

"Yep, and don't worry, you'll be safe with us." he said.

"Whew okay." you said. It was getting dark outside and everyone started to go to their own rooms.

"You can stay in the room you were in before, you know which way that was right?" said Chopper.

"Yep," you said.

"But we are going to talk for a while, so we'll be there soon," Kenn said. Everyone left to their rooms and Zoro into the crows nest [But they didn't know he was in the crow nest by the way Kenn, you and Penelope went out on the deck and the cool sea breeze swept your hair up behind you. You went near the front of the ship and looked over the railing.

"You know, i can't believe you guys are all believing this," said Penelope looking into the light darkness. "What? you don't believe the powers? come on, we are in a different dimension, anything can happen, like a dream." you said.

"Yea maybe this is a dream," said Kenn.

"No it can't be a dream! here!" you said pinching him.

"Ow!"

"See you didn't wake up and it hurt." you said.

"We just need to find our way home that's all," said Penelope. You were annoyed because you could feel an adventure and wanted to stay on it, but you wanted to see your parents again at the same time. It was hard for all of you and you all looked over the railing and into the water, with the waves moving back and forth.

Crews Time! (POV)  
The others left to their room and Zoro went into the crows nest to be on guard. He looked out the window when he saw the three people out on the deck. The girl with the blond was talking about something and the brunette talked back. For some reason they looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't point it out. He opened the window to hear what they were talking about

"...No it can't be a dream! here!" said the brunette, Aiva now that he remembered said.

"Ow!" Kenn said.

"See you didn't wake up and it hurt." Aiva said. (She seems to be a tough girl) Zoro thought.

"We just need to find our was home that's all," said Penelope as she stared over the railing. Aiva looked kind of depressed but joined Penelope and Kenn staring over the railing. Penelope's hand was moving back and forth and the water below it was following the same rhythm. (Huh?) Thought Zoro. Penelope then stopped and so did the rhythm of the waves. (now that is weird. A small rumbling suddenly came went.

"Whoa..." said Zoro. (What was that. Aiva, Kenn, and Penelope felt it too, and looked over the railing.)

"Did anyone feel that?" said Aiva.

"Yeah, but was it a rock or something?" said Penelope.

"No, otherwise it would've teared the ships hull," said Kenn. They looked around. "Well, nobody woke up, so i guess its okay," Aiva said as she moved back to the railing. Then Zoro saw something in the water swirling under Aiva. (Oh- shit, he thought.) He quickly pressed a button in the crows next that alert the rooms everyone was in to wake up and come here. After he pressed it he slid down the mast and landed on the deck. He was far away from them and ran at them. Penelope gave him a strange face. "Zoro?" she said. Kenn looked at him strangely and then looked at Aiva. Aiva looked at Zoro too and then suddenly a giant sea Monster came up behind her. She didn't notice until the water came down on her. She looked up and her eyes widened. (Shit! I can't make it!) Thought Zoro and he ran as fast as he could to her, the other crew members were out and Luffy had no idea what was going on. The monster came hurtling down at Aiva.

Haha...cliffhanger! Next cooing soon! Please Review!


	4. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 4

One Piece: In Their World Chapter 4

**Just in case for those of you who still don't know…**

**() are Thoughts [ are the Authors Note**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your, Kenn's, Penelope's Time! (POV)  
You felt a rumbling underneath you.

"Hmm?" you said. You Kenn and Penelope backed away from the railing.

"Did anyone feel that?" you said.

"Yea, could it have been a rock or something?" said Penelope.

"No that would have teared the ships hull," said Kenn looking around.

"Well, I don't see anyone coming out of their rooms. So I guess its

okay," you said as you headed back for the railing. Penelope and Kenn stayed where they were. Suddenly Zoro came down from the crows nest and started running toward them. Penelope wondered why he looked anxious and Kenn eyes widened as he saw him taking three swords out, with one in his mouth and run toward Aiva.

"Aiva!" yelled Kenn.

"Hmm?" you saw as you look around and see Zoro running at you with

three swords. Suddenly something came out of the water and Penelope and Kenn had their mouths open wide. You were still looking at Zoro who was still a little away and you felt water dripping on your head. You looked up and saw a giant monster looming above you. You stiffened, with one leg back and stared wide eyes at the monster.

"Aiva!" yelled Penelope and Kenn running toward you. You couldn't move. You could see its razor sharp teeth looking down at you and you could feel it was hungry. Suddenly it came down at you and you covered your face. "Ahhh!" you yelled. Suddenly a burst of White light came and pushed the monster off you and then, you saw a blue light coming from behind you and saw Penelope and Kenn's eyes glowing. Penelope's were blue and Kenn's were White. Kenn was moving his hands back and forth witch was pushing the monster farther away and Then Penelope raised her arms and a huge amount of water came out of the sea and hit the Sea Monster under, who didn't come out any more. Aiva noticed that Kenn and Penelope's eyes were still glowing and went to them.

"Penelope, Kenn?" you said as you got closer to them. You also saw the rest of the crew there watching and Zoro had also stopped running at them. You went closer to them but then Kenn put his hand up at you and waved his finger vertical at you.

"Aiva!" yelled Nami and she started to run at you. Suddenly a huge burst of air came and hurled you against the railing, you coughed up some blood and and gasped as all of the air rushed out of your lungs. (What was that just now?) You looked back at Penelope and Kenn and then the color in their eyes started to fade and go back to their regular color. You were feeling a little blurry too, for you hit your head hard. As soon as they did the rest of the crew ran up to them but they fell to ground, Luffy and Sanji caught then in time so they didn't hit the ground. Suddenly you felt very dizzy and slid to the side. The last thing you remember was Chopper telling you that they were going to be alright and nothing bad's gonna happened to them.

Crews Time! (POV)  
Zoro ran at Aiva faster but then the Monster rushed on her. The crew came out and just realized what was happening. Luffy started to stretch his arm out when a sudden bright white light same out of nowhere. Zoro stopped also and shielded himself from the light.

"Thshk! how can I get through this thing!" he said to himself. Ussop was horrified and Sanji and Robin were covering them selves from the light. Suddenly the light dimmed enough for them to see what happened. They all looked and saw Aiva was still there and unharmed. But Kenn and Penelope's eye were glowing. Kenn had a white light and Penelope had a blue light in her eyes. Sanji wondered what the hell was going on but couldn't figure it out. The crew just sat there and watched as they saw Kenn move his arms back and forth. When he did that, they felt the air moving the same way and saw the Monster being pushed farther and farther. When he stopped Penelope immediately raised both of her hands, and as she did, a huge pile of water rose up with it from the ocean and crashed into the monster drowning it in the water. When it didn't come up again they knew it wouldn't come back. But they were still dumbstruck by the way Kenn and Penelope were glowing. Luffy saw Aiva get up and go toward them. He wanted to go to, but something was holding him back. As Aiva went closer, she asked them if they were okay. Zoro could feel it was getting tense around them. "Penelope, Kenn?" they heard her say to them. They suddenly saw Kenn put his hand up to her. Nami knew something bad was going to happen.

"Aiva!" She yelled but was too late. Kenn flicked his arm upward and she saw Aiva get forced all the way to the railing. She coughed up some blood and gasped for air. Everyone stared wide eyed and Nami ran toward Aiva. Then the light was disappearing from Penelope's and Kenn's eyes. The rest of the crew ran to them and Luffy and Sanji caught them right on time before they hit the ground. They then looked at Aiva as she slid sideways unconscious from the blow. Nami held her up and Chopper came over.

"I've checked Penelope and Kenn, they're going to be alright." he said.

"Take them to their rooms again," said Chopper and they carried them to their room and met up in the dining room again.

"What the hell was that?" said Sanji to the others.

"I don't know. I think that's their power," said Robin,

"The girl, Penelope has control over water while the other, Kenn, has control over air," the others stared at the ground.

"What happened when you were there Zoro?" said Nami.

"Nothing really, they talked about what they think was real or not. Then we felt rumbling and I called you guys out. When the monster came out and hurled on Aiva, the bright light came and pushed it away," he said.

"Hmmm," said Luffy.

"Well, we now have powerful people on our ship, but we have to bring them home. So lets just enjoy it for now," said Luffy getting up.

"Wait," said Zoro. Everybody looked at him.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I know them, more Aiva, do you guys see anything?" he said looking at them.

"No, but how about at the next island we research it a bit," said Robin.

"Um, yosh! Let's do that then, off to sleep," said Luffy and everyone left. Zoro felt just a little curious about Aiva and wanted to go and see her just to make sure. After they left he went into the room they were staying at and peeked in. On the Side was Penelope and in front was Kenn. But the other side was Aiva. He looked at her through the peak of the door and moved a little more into the room. He looked at her face and saw it just lying still and patiently, it looked so smooth he wanted to stroke it. But he wouldn't get any closer, he just need to know if he was sure he knew her from somewhere. He felt like it was on the tip of his tongue but couldn't get it out. So he just left and sat in the crows nest. Wandering off to sleep...


	5. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 5

One Piece: In Their World Chapter 5  
Just Saying again I don't own One Piece….

() Thoughts [ Authors Note

POV Point Of View

* * *

Your, Kenn's, and Penelope's Time! (POV)  
You're waken up by a nudge on your shoulder. 

"Muphh, what," you said getting annoyed at the nudging. You look up and see Penelope's smiling face.

"Noo...I don't want to see you face!!" you said snuggling under the covers. "Hahaha, come one! We landed at an island and are having breakfast right now," said Penelope. You got up instantly.

"I'm Hungry...fooooodddd" you say hugging your stomach. Penelope drags you off the bed.

"Come on, Everyone's already there," so get up and join everyone at the table. It was buzzing with everyone talking about what they are going to do on the island.

"Ummm, do you mind if we have some money to buy some clothes for us?" said Penelope.

"Yea sure," said Nami easily.

"Oi, are you okay, your giving your money away too easily," said Zoro to Nami.

"Just shut up, you still owe me my payment," she said to Zoro. We all laughed and finished our breakfast.

"Would you guys like me to escort you around the town?" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Umm, no it's okay. And we also have to get some info on how to get back so yea..." you say to Sanji.

"Okay Aiva-chann, Penelope-swwann!" he spinned back to Robin and Nami and went off the ship to the town. Ussop stayed behind to look after the ship while everyone else went. Zoro and Luffy went off somewhere together and You Penelope, and Kenn, went to get some clothes and info about everything.

"Aiva, can you please tell us what happened to us yesterday," said Penelope and Kenn looking at her while eating some dessert in a cafe they stopped at. "We sort of blanked out when you got attacked and then...yea...can you please just tell us what happened?" said Kenn worriedly.

"Well, you sorta showed your power, but you weren't controlling it, I guess," you said to them.

"Sanji and Nami, told me what I did to you...I'm sorry about that, but...I don't understand it, could you tell us the truth?" Said Kenn again with a worried look. You didn't know what to tell them, you wanted to say the truth, but u feel like you'd hurt their feeling too much. (It would get out anyways) you thought, so you told them the truth slowly.

Luffy and Zoro Time! (POV)  
Luffy and Zoro were walking down the road in the town looking around.

"Are you sure you know her from somewhere?" said Luffy looking curiously at him.

"Yea, I remember her from something...I just can't remember what." he said scratching his head. Luffy looked in front of him and then saw a store labeled MEAT!

"MEAT!!!!" said Luffy as her ran into the store and asked to try every piece of meat there.

"Ugh," said Zoro. He just kept walking leaving Luffy like an idiot at the store. There was a bar on his right and he decided to go get a drink with the little money he had "taken" from Nami. He went in and asked for a beer and drank most of it, thinking of ways he knows Aiva.

"Hey, look at her bounty; it's gone up way more, 450,000,000 beli!!" Zoro overheard this and wondered about who they were talking about.

More people gathered around the man holding the bounties.

"So did his and the other's too, 430,000 beli for each of them!" said a man next to him.

"They must be mad strong," the man said again. Zoro, wanted to know who had a higher bounty then his captain and decided to take a look. He went over to the man and gave his death stare.

"Let me take those bounties." Zoro said. All of the men looked at him and saw his gaze. They cowered behind the fat man who was holding the bounties and the man gave it to him.

"Just take it and get out of here," he said. Zoro took the papers and walked out of the bar. Realizing he didn't pay for the beer[o well, it doesn't matter anyway... :-). Zoro walked for a while more and then looked at the bounties. What he saw slapped him in the face. There were two who had a bounty of 430,000,000 beli each and one with a 450,000,ooo beli. The 430,000,000 was Kenn's and Penelope. They looked exactly the same. In their pictures their eyes glowing and raising their hands in doing something. And the 450,000,000 beli had Aiva on the front, though her eyes were not glowing, she had an evil smile on her face that seemed fun yet tough.

"Shit," said Zoro to himself. He thought they came from a different world, did they? Ahh now he was confused, he decided to show the others and went looking for them.


	6. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 6

One Piece: In Their World Chapter 6

**() Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Point Of View**

* * *

You, Penelope, Kenn Time! (POV)

You just finished talking about what happened when Penelope and Kenn were unconscious.

"Well, that was...wow. So I have the Power of water?" Said Penelope.

"And I have the Power of controlling air?" said Kenn. You just nodded.

"And what I did...I'm sorry about that, I...I just have to control," you interrupted him.

"It's okay, I didn't get that much hurt at all you guys. We will get out of here soon, so you can get control of your powers but...yea" you said to them softly. The nodded and smiled, you did the same back. Soon they left the cafe and started walking back toward the boat when Penelope saw a store.

"Wait can we go there, maybe someone could tell us something," she said pointing to a store labeled Fortune Teller.

"Do you really think she'll tell us the truth? Aren't they usually there for the money?" said Kenn.

"Well some are, but we need some kind of information, lets try it here," Penelope said. You just shrugged and followed them in through the curtains into a dark room.

"Come in, come in..." said a voice.

"I can sense three of you there,"

"Uhm, we were just wondering if you could help us find out, who we are," said Penelope into the darkness. We couldn't see anything and were afraid to move if we stepped on something. Suddenly a light woke up from the darkness and illuminated a small carpet below then and an old lady in front of them.

"Sit down please." They did as they were told and then you noticed her eyes. They were a pure white; it freaked you and the others out.

"You are, most powerful one dear." The woman said holding her arm up.

"Huh? What are you talking about." said Penelope.

"What happened a couple days ago, that was a leak of your power," she said.

"But...but...there's something about you..." she said pointing to you.

"Huh, me? I don't even know my power yet though," you said to the lady, the light was flickering each of their faces in the dark.

"No...But yes, you will find out." You looked at Kenn and Penelope with a what-the-hell face.

"Anyway, can you please tell us how to get home?" said Penelope. The lady straightened up. She stayed there for a moment then leaned back down again.

"No...You can't ever go home, you don't exist in that world only here," she said.

"Wait, what, we can't go home? Who brought us here, what about our parents!?" said Penelope a little shaky.

"They never existed either, you now belong to this world because of someone who's brought you here," she said looking up as if seeing something.

"Who...Who brought us here!!" said Kenn impatiently.

"Those who are on the bounties are now dear, too early was for them, so you must take their place and stay there forever," she said.

"What...What do you mean?!" You said.

"I don't understand any of this! Hey...Hey!" The light turned off and everything was dark again. They stood up and tried to find where the woman was but ended up stumbling outside of the shop.

"So...we can't go back now?" said Penelope, tears coming to her eyes. Kenn and you didn't know what to say, you knew now that in the world you were in before, you weren't there anymore and now you lived here. (But who are the dam bounty people who brought us here?) You said getting mad.

"Lets go back to the ship, we'll figure things out when we are there," said Kenn. They walked back to where the ship was and went aboard. When they were there everyone was on the deck and looking at them. Nami held up the Wanted posters to each of them. You grabbed them out of her hands and looked at the pictures.

"These are the people who brought us here," said Kenn.  
  
Crew Time (POV)  
Zoro went around and finally found Nami, Robin and Sanji at a clothes store.

"Oi, Nami, take a look at this," he held up the wanted poster to her and she gasped at the numbers.

"Why such a high bounty, and why do they look exactly like..." she trailed off as Robin and Sanji came too look.

"They certainly look a lot like Kenn, Penelope, and Aiva, but why is Aiva's the highest, and why isn't she glowing?" said Robin.

"Anyways, we better get back to the ship and ask them about this, do you think they lied about the different worlds?" said Nami

"No, because then they wouldn't have fallen out of the sky like that," said Sanji.

"Okay, lets go back, and Sanji go look for Luffy and Lets get back, the Log Pose is set so we can go," said Nami and they rushed to the ship while Sanji went to get Luffy; who was eating a ton of meat with the man trying to make him pay when Luffy pretended he couldn't hear him. Sanji grabbed him by his collar and dragged him onto the ship. Soon he knew about them too and was wondering about their bounty numbers.

"Oi, there they are," Said Franky as he moved away from the railing. They came up with sad and tired faces. Robin and Chopper wondered what was wrong with them when Nami held up the Wanted Posters. Aiva grabbed them from her hand and they looked at them.

"These are the people who brought us here," Kenn said. The crew looked confused and wondered what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" said Nami as Penelope burst into tears...

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…Please Review :D Next one is coming soon!


	7. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 7

_Just again...I thought I might say that, I do not own One Piece!!!!_

_() Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Point of View_

_Where we ended chapter 6: Well you ended at the part when you found out what your bounties are and Penelope started to cry_

* * *

One Piece In Their World Chapter 7

Your, Kenn's, and Penelope's Time! (POV)  
Penelope started to cry and fell on her knees onto the ground. Sanji immediately went over to her and patted her back.

"Oi, oi, what wrong?" he said to her.

"We...we..." she just kept crying then started to cry softer. Everyone else looked at us for the answer. Your and Kenn's face was solemn.

"What happened?" said Nami going to comfort Penelope.

"We...we..." you were mad as hell but also sad. You'd never see your parents again, or your friends, hell they apparently don't even exist, you thought. Chopper saw Kenn and Ariana's Fist tighten.

"We're stuck, here...forever," you said turning your face to the side and trying to hold back your tears. Though some sneaked out. Kenn had some tears going down his cheeks and Penelope had the same.

"What do you mean?" said Chopper.

"Our world, never existed, our parents, friends, and their all gone..." you bit your lip to stop yourself from crying out. Robin came up to you and hugged you. "Its okay, its fine" she said. You cried silently on her shoulder.

"We should go now, we don't want you to burden you anymore," said Kenn as he walked, trying to act tough but still having tears going down his face. You followed him and Penelope got up with your help and went into your room to pack.

Crews Time! (POV) :-(  
Sanji felt extremely bad about what had happened. They had lost their parents, friends...somehow he felt like it was his fault. Everyone felt the same too. Luffy was standing there, a blank look on his face when he got everyone's attention after Kenn, Aiva and Penelope left.

"Everyone, I'm gonna ask them to join our crew," he said. Everyone smiled, even Zoro, and they all agreed. They knew they would be happy to have friends again. And with that they are extremely lucky because of their powers that they had found out were very powerful.

Yours, Kenn's, and Penelope's Time! (POV)  
You went into the room and found a bag. You put the stuff you bought and the old clothes in there and came out of the room. When they went out again everyone was staring at them and smiling.

"What?" you said solemnly.

"I want you to join our Crew!" Luffy said Smiling widely. You dropped your bag and tears came out of your eyes.

"Really?" you said.

"Yep! It'll be awesome with you on our crew!" he said. Everyone around his was smiling and Kenn and Penelope Smiled too.

"Okay, we will," said Penelope and Kenn nodded his head. Even though they just lost their parents, they found new friends and were getting some life into them.  
Franky showed them to each of their rooms and they were right next to each other. You went in and it was already furnished with a bed, desk, and chair. It was good enough for each of you and had a small smile on yourself. Later that night Penelope and Kenn were in their rooms thinking of their parents. They were with them so long; it was hard for them just to let them go. Penelope cried once in a while and you went over there to comfort her. After a while she said she was okay and needed some time alone. You thought it was okay so you left her and checked on Kenn. He was staring at the wall, though he wasn't crying you could feel the vibe of it coming off of him.

"Kenn, you alright?" you said poking your head in

"Yea, I'm just thinking about what we have to do now," he said.

"Okay, I'll go then." you said as you left. Soon everyone was asleep, Zoro was sleeping in the crows nest, and you went out of your room. The ship was still a little new to you but you knew the way onto the deck. You went over to the railing and leaned over looking at the stars in the sky. (I wonder what has happened in the other world, what do my parents want me to do now?) You thought. I know they would want me to be happy, so for them I will. You thought and you smiled. You then felt like someone was watching you, though not from the crew, but from the sky...Crews Time! (POV)  
Zoro was in the Crews nest and looked outside the window. He yawned and felt tired. (Dam, what the hell I'm going to sleep) he thought and then his head plopped down. He drifted off to dream land where he was surrounded by a sudden fire. (Where the hell am I) he thought. Then he saw one of his old friends, Katsu, lying on the ground dead.

"Katsu, Katsu!!!!" you yelled. But he wouldn't get up and his face was motionless. You heard a menacing laugh in the distance.

"Ahahahahaha," someone came out of the darkness.

"Now that I got his head, it's time for yours." A young woman came out of the darkness with what looked like a sword in her hand. Her eyes were flashing green.

"Who the hell are you..." you said getting your swords out.

"Who am I...Who am I..." she came closer and you saw the face that had just killed your friend. It was Aiva.

* * *

Ehehehehe...Please Review!!! Next one is coming soon!

Thanx!:D


	8. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 8

( ) Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Point of View

Again...I Do Not Own One Piece!!!

What happened in last chapter: Zoro found out that Aiva Killed Katsu!!! I'm really sorry if I changed the name again!

* * *

One Piece In Their World Chapter 8

Crews Time! (POV)  
Zoro [you had no idea what the hell was going on. All he knew was that Aiva killed Katsu and she just snickered where she stood. Come on Roronoa Zoro, we'll make this a fight you will never forget. A sword had come from the ground and into her hand. You had your three swords out. (How did the sword come out of no where) you thought. But you knew she was a very dangerous opponent and looked her straight in the eye. Her eyes then flashed green and suddenly she was gone (Where did she go?) you thought.

"Well, your very slow Zoro," Aiva said suddenly behind you. You looked around but before you could see her face. She slashed you with her sword and kicked you forward. You fell to the ground. Aiva loomed over you.

"Well, is there anything you want to say?"

You looked at her face. It glowed green and then you jolted up. You realized you were dreaming, but you knew it was real. It all came back to you now. (That's why you knew her so well,) thought Zoro. A long time ago he and his friend met up with a woman named Aiva, she was a bounty hunter and Zorro's friend, Katsu had a high bounty on him. She killed him and with it burned the town around her not caring for the people. Zoro swore to himself that he would one day get his revenge for his friend Katsu, and now was the time. Zoro looked out the window and saw Aiva standing at the railing looking up at the sky. Zoro's sword hungered for her blood and so did Zoro. He put his bandanna on and went to the door. He slid it open and jumped to the deck below. Aiva heard him. "Oh, hey Zoro," she said to him friendly. Though he wouldn't answer. He just walked toward her a death glare in his eyes and took all his swords out.

Yours, Kenn's, and Penelope's Time! (POV)  
You looked up at the sky and felt something watching you from above. Then you heard a thud near the crows nest. It was Zoro with his bandanna coming toward you.

"Oh, hey Zoro," you said in a friendly tone. But then you saw his eyes and he gave you a death glare. As he was walking toward you he took out all his swords with one in his mouth and the others in his hands.

"Uhh, Zoro are you okay?" you said turning to face him. He stopped a few feet away from you and looked up. As soon he saw you, you knew he was different, you gasped. He swung his swords at you moved out of the way. But they slightly cut you on your left arm.

"Oi, Zoro, what's wrong!" you said dodging his attacks. You had no idea how you seemed to just move away from his attacks but most times you got little cuts. (Why's he doing this,) you thought panicky.

"You killed him!" he yelled at you as he swung again and you moved out of the way, he cut your sleeve this time.

"Killed! I didn't kill anyone, I... Who are you talking about?" You said as he twisted and aimed for your back.

"You killed Katsu!" he yelled even louder. He swung again and this time he cut a little of your stomach and it hurt so much.

"What?! who's Katsu!" you yelled as you tired to dogged some more but instead got scratched on your legs and face. You were breathing heavily from dodging and blood loss so much. He went for your feet and you jumped up.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he screamed.

"ZORO!!" someone yelled and you looked to see who it was. And then...

Crews Time! (POV)  
Luffy woke up and heard some yelling.

"Mehhehh..." he said rubbing his eyes and walking toward the door out of his room.

"Luffy, where are you going?" said Ussop from his hammock.

"To see what that noise is," Luffy said opening the door and moving out of it.

"Wait I'm coming," said Ussop falling out of bed and scrambling after Luffy. They heard a whishing sound of what seemed like swords. They walked faster and then they heard yelling.

"What?! Who's Katsu!" they heard and then they were outside. Suddenly Luffy saw Zoro battling Aiva, but she had no weapon and Zoro looked like he was trying to kill her. Zoro went for her feet but she jumped up.

"ZORO!!!" screamed Luffy at the top of his lungs trying to stop him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" yelled Zoro. But only Aiva saw him and looked up. Then Luffy saw what Zoro did to Aiva and Ussop screamed.

* * *

Ehhh...I seem to like cliffhangers a lot! Please Review!!! The next chapter is coming soon!! 


	9. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 9

One Piece In Their World Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece!

( ) Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Point Of View

Where you left off: Zoro and Aiva were fighting when Luffy and Ussop heard them and Came out. Luffy called Zoro and when Aiva looked up, Ussop Screamed!

* * *

Your, Kenn's, and Penelope's Time! (POV)  
You looked up to see who called you and then stopped. You could feel the blood pouring out and felt like time had stopped. you felt around your stomach with the little feeling you had left in you. Zoro's sword had gone right through and you were over the railing. Your breath stopped as he slid you off his sword onto the railing. You stood on it for a second then looked at Zoro with a blank stare, then fell backwards into the ocean.

Crews Time! (POV)  
Luffy and Ussop saw the sword go right through Aiva and Luffy's hand tightened around the railing on the balcony and it broke. Zoro had set Aiva the railing and they could see how she looked at him.

"AAIIIVVAAA!!!!!!!!!" yelled Luffy and Ussop. Sanji then came running out of his room to see what was going on. Luffy already had his hand stretched out to where Zoro was.

"Gomu gomu no, Bazooka!!!!" he yelled as he hit and punched Zoro at the same time. "AIVVAA!!" yelled Ussop.

"USSOP WHAT HAPPENED!!" yelled Sanji.

"Aiva got stabbed and Fell into the sea by Zoro!!" he yelled. They both jumped down to the level below as everyone else suddenly got out of their rooms.

"What happened!" yelled Nami. And she could see Luffy beating the crap out of Zoro, And Sanji and Ussop were running toward the railing.

"SANJI! GET HER OUT AND HAVE CHOPPER BRING HER BACK!" yelled Luffy as he punched Zoro with the jet pistol giving him not mercy. The death look was still in his eyes though and it wasn't letting go. Sanji jumped into the water and was blinded by the amount of blood there was. He swam down deeper and deeper until he finally caught sight of Aiva. She was falling into the sea and had a gash in her stomach, her eyes were closed and her hair floated around her.

"AIVA!" yelled Sanji in the water to see if he could her attention at all but she just kept going.

Soon he caught her and brought her back to the surface. on the ship Everyone was looking over the railing looking horrified. Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Kenn, and Penelope wondered what happened when they saw Sanji bring out a bleeding Aiva out of the water. They all gasped as Sanji brought her up. He set her down and they saw all the cuts around her, especially the deep one on her stomach. Nami covered her mouth as her eyes started to water and Penelope had to look away, with Kenn trying to comfort her. To Sanji it looked like she wasn't breathing.

"Chopper!" he yelled as Chopper came and saw the bleeding Aiva on the deck.

"What the hell, happened!" he screamed as he rushed next to her.

"It was Zoro," said Ussop. Robin looked at Zoro and saw he was getting beat up by Luffy.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR FRIEND!" he yelled.

"SHE JUST JOINED!!" He kept throwing punches at Zoro and he dodged some but got fatal blows from the others.

Robin looked again at Aiva and couldn't believe what she saw. Franky was there too. Chopper went near Aiva's chest and listened for a heartbeat. It took him a while and then he found a light and slowing heart.

"She has a small heartbeat, but it's getting slower! Franky get me some bandages!" Chopper yelled. Franky sprinted off to get his bandages. While Franky went to get some bandages Sanji ripped off both his sleeves and tied them around some wounds on her are,

"Why did that freaking Zoro, had to do this, that asshole!" he said as Chopper helped him with the wounds. Ussop was trying to calm Nami, but Nami just couldn't bear the sight of Aiva, who she'd just met, who might die. Franky finally came back but with only a little amount of bandages in his hand.

"Chopper, this was the only amount left! I think we forgot to get them at the town before!" he said as he gave the bandages over to Chopper.

"Shit, shit! This is barely enough! Sanji lift her shirt up to under her chest!" yelled Chopper. as tears began to stream under his eyes. There were more fatal cuts around her stomach too. Robin couldn't believe what Zoro could have done. Chopper tried to put the bandages around the big wound but it kept getting soaked.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" yelled Chopper and Sanji. Suddenly a bright light came in the corner of Choppers eye. He looked over through his tears and saw it was coming from Aiva's hand. (Huh?) he thought. Everyone started seeing it too and stared at it, including Penelope and Nami. Although Luffy and Zoro were still fighting. On Aiva's hand there were two small green rings over each other; and there was a light ball circling around on each ring. They then zoomed over to either side of Aiva's body. One around her head and the other around her feet. The rings grew larger to fit her body in it and started going towards the middle where they would meet. As they passed her face and legs, they saw her wounds healing instantly. No one could believe what was happening, the color was returning to her face, even though it was wet with the sea water. The Rings went over her arms and hips until they met in the middle. The two rings clashed in the middle making a bright light over the big wound Zoro made when he put his sword through her. The rings formed a ball and then plunger into the wound. As soon as that happened Aiva gasped and opened her eyes. Her back arched and her knee came up. No one knew what was happening.

"Aiva, Aiva!" yelled Sanji trying to get your attention but then she laid back down and closed she eyes. "Aiva!" he yelled again. Then a green light began to surround Aiva's body and she opened her eye's one again. Though this time, the color of her eyes were green instead.

"Aiva?" said Sanji quietly as she started to get up. The green light covered her whole body and she started to walk toward Luffy.

* * *

O0o0o0o0o….I hoped you liked this chapter!! Please Review:D 


	10. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 10

One Piece In Their World Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't Own One Piece:D

() Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Point of View

What happened in the last Chapter: Luffy is fighting Zoro and Sanji finally got Aiva out of the water. They all thought Aiva was going to die but instead a green light surrounded her and she started walking to Luffy.Crews Time... (POV)  
Everyone was still on the ground looking at Aiva wide eyed as she got up and started to walk towards Luffy. The green light around seemed like it had a pulse and sometimes didn't. Then they heard her voice.

"Luffy, stop." said Aiva. Luffy stopped and looked at Aiva. He was in shock. For what he saw right now what that Aiva was shining a green color. But her voice...it sounded like Aiva's voice and another person's voice talking at the exact same time. He turned to look at Aiva,

"Aiva, are...are you okay?" he said staying in place.

"Yes," she said simply as she walked over to Zoro. Everyone was wide eyed now. Even Robin had a hard time figuring out. When Penelope and Kenn saw her, they thought back to the story she told them. That meant they looked kind of like her, but with a different color and without the voice. Aiva was walking toward Zoro when he looked up at her. She was right next to him now.

"A...Aiva, don't get to close," said Luffy as he started to walk to them but then something wrapped around his ankle and he couldn't move. (Huh?) he thought.

"Just listen," she replied. She put her hand over Zoro and he was still giving her a cold look. But then something red started seeping out of him into Aiva's hand. Zoro's face twisted and his mouth gaped open.

"Zoro has been being controlled by someone. It wasn't him who actually did this, but some-one else." she said talking to the others, thought her back was to them, she was still glowing green with a ball of red light was rolling in her hand from Zoro.

"Who...who was controlling him! and what just happened!?" yelled Luffy to Aiva.

"I can not tell you who was controlling him. But I do know who. I am Aiva also, though the previous one. Just like Penelope and Kenn." Everyone looked at them and then back to Aiva.

"What do you mean?" said Kenn. They were impatient for the answer but knew they had to wait for it. Aiva turned slightly but still kept her eyes on Zoro.

"Before, we were here already, but then we were taken by a man and were used and killed. When one passes, another comes if it's not good or too early."

"So you mean, you have died and now, or Aiva, me and Kenn have to take over here?" Penelope said. Robin felt a jolt coming to her head. She remembered reading somewhere that in some fruits you can't have a replacement, so instead you have to have someone else come.

"Is it about the fruits?" said Robin.

"Yes, it is exactly what you are thinking Robin, A long time ago I ate a fruit and it was one of those fruits where you can't have it grow again when the possessor dies, instead someone has to take your place. You still have the side effects where you drown, but you gain an immeasurable amount of power." Aiva said. The red coming out of Zoro was getting thinner and thinner now; his mouth was still gaping open.

"What is you power?" said Luffy looking straight at you.

"I cannot tell, but you will find out soon enough," said Aiva and the thing that circled around Luffy's ankle let him go and he stood in his place looking at Aiva and Zoro.

"Before you go, what does Zoro know about you?" said Sanji. They saw Aiva look down at Zoro.

"He may find out, he may not, but it is his decision if he would like to remember," Aiva said as the last bit of red came out of Zoro. He was still on his knees when Aiva turned around and he fell to the ground. She held the ball out to the side and started to squeeze it. It crushed in her hand and sparkles went down to the floor and disappeared. Everyone saw her look at the sky and followed her gaze. In the distance was a purple flash for an instant and then gone. (What was that?) thought Nami and Franky.

"I swear, if you ever come back, I will personally kill you with my own two hands," The crew [besides Zoro heard and looked at her. Her hand came down to her side and then the light faded out. Aiva stood there for a second and then fell to the ground next to Zoro.

"Aiva!" Yelled Luffy. The crew ran up to her and Zoro around them.

"Luffy, Franky. Bring them to my room! quickly! Luffy picked Aiva up bridal style and Franky threw Zoro over his shoulder and then both ran to Chopper's room.

Hehehe, Hoped you liked this chapter! Please Review!


	11. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 11

Just saying again: I do not own One Piece!!!

( ) Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Pint of View

* * *

One Piece: In Their World Chapter 11

Crews Time... (POV)  
Luffy picked Aiva up and Franky threw Zoro over his shoulder. They both ran towards Chopper's room."Nami, Robin, Penelope. I need your help!" said Chopper and they ran too. Ussop, Kenn, and Sanji, were all feeling left out and got up and sprinted inside to follow them. As soon as Luffy and Franky got into choppers room; they settled Aiva and Zoro and the two beds there. Chopper soon came in.

"Luffy, Franky, get out, and make sure Sanji, Ussop, and Kenn, don't come in here!" he yelled as they got out of the room and ran into the others.

"Come on, we shouldn't be here." said Luffy and they walked up to the dining room to talk.

"Nami, Robin bring the two beds together, it'll be easier instead of running form side to side." said Chopper as he went to his desk and got some liquid and powder out. Nami pushed Aiva's side to the middle and Robin used her power to push Zoro's bed next to Aiva's making it seem like one.

"Take Zoro's and Aiva's shirt off," said Chopper and he quickly started mixing the liquids and powders together making clear goo like substance. Penelope took Zoro's off with the help of Nami while Robin took Aiva's shit off with ease [she kept her bra on...

"Okay, now," said Chopper coming towards them with a bowl in his hands. "Take some of this and spread it all over their stomachs and chest," he said and he went to Zoro with Penelope and Nami helped Robin with Aiva. Soon they were done and it seemed like Aiva and Zoro were sleeping calmly.

"Yosh lets go and let them sleep. With the goo, it should keep them heavily sedated for three days. So no one is allowed in here for three days, its okay without food to because they won't wake up. Robin can you go and tell everybody, and then we could all get some rest." said Chopper gathering his things into a corner and then left the room. One by one they left and Robin closed the door behind them. She went up to the kitchen and told Luffy, Ussop, Franky, and Sanji that they couldn't go in there for three days and they all understood. So they went to bed thankful that both Zoro and Aiva were alright.  
  
Zoro's Time...Dream... (POV)  
Zoro was in a town and saw a beautiful girl next to him. Once he saw her, he kept getting flashes for him hugging and laughing with her, sometimes sparing with her. Every time he tried to get a good look she would flash away. Then more flashes came of someone taking the woman away. Zoro didn't know what to do or say. You saw her struggling and calling your name and you saw her face more clearly this time... (Aiva?). Now the flashes were coming faster and you saw Aiva attacking you, Katsu lying on the ground and her pulling a sword from the ground. You looked around to see a fiery place again. The next thing you saw was you fighting her with three swords on the ship. She was getting ripped to shreds and you just kept on going. (Why am I doing this? Stop!) You saw your sword pierce through her and Aiva falling into the ocean. Zoro ran towards yourself wondering what the hell was going on when another flash cam and you saw Aiva looking down on you and she was glowing green around her, she told him everything was alright, everything faded to black. You woke up instantly and breathing hard and looked where you were. You were on a bed and he noticed it was Chopper's room. Zoro had no idea what had happened neither before nor after until now. Zoro looked around then saw Aiva next to him. She wasn't wearing anything except for her cargo pants and a blue bra. (How the hell did I get into a bed with Aiva?) Aiva was on her side sleeping soundly. (She looks so peaceful). Zoro moved closer to her and stoked a hair away from her face. Her face...it was exactly like his dream...it was...beautiful. Her skin with its olive color looked so smooth; he put his hand on her and stroked her gently.

"Mumph," she said moving a little closer to Zoro.

He was surprised for a second. She seemed even more beautiful closer. Zoro put his arm around her waist and brought her closer. Soon he could feel her warmth and put his chin above her head. Her hair smelled like sea water, yet sweet at the same time. Then he fell asleep, holding her close and the heat warming your body.  
  
Your (POV)  
You woke up not wanting to move or open your eyes for you felt so comfortable where you were. You were warm and snuggled closer to what was keeping you so warm. Then you felt a warm fleshy skin, yet muscled at the same time. (Huh?) you opened your eyes and saw bare skin you were snuggling at and heard a light snoring. You looked up to see Zoro's face above yours. You blushed a little because his face was so serene. You tried to pull away but he was holding you tightly that you couldn't move.  
(I should try and wake him up) You looked up at Zoro.

"Umm, Zoro..." you said. he moaned and moved closer against your bare body. (Huh?) you looked down and saw that your top half was naked and all you were wearing was your blue bra. (O shit.) .

"uhhh...Zoro?" you said blushing and looking up at him.

"Eh?" he opened his eyes and looked down at you. Suddenly the door flew open and Sanji, Chopper, and Penelope came in.

"Sanji!" yelled Penelope.

"Ahhh! I wanted to see how Aiva was-"

Everyone stopped as they saw you two basically on each other.

"Marimo!!" said Sanji flaming.

"Whoo, yea Aiva!" yelled Penelope punching the air.

"Huh?" Zoro looked down at you and saw that he was holding you tight against his bare body.

"Uhh, hi, can you please let me go now?" you said. Zoro turned a bright red and let you go.

"Oi Marimo, what the hell..." Sanji started going toward Zoro when he caught a sight of you. You were sitting up in the bed wondering why Sanji was looking at you with huge heart eyes.

"Mellorine, Mellorine, Mellorine!" continued Sanji as he stared at you and then Zoro noticed that you didn't have a shirt on and saw you too. You forgot and then looked down.

"Shit" you said as Penelope threw your shirt to you and you quickly put it on.

"Mellorine, Mellori-" Sanji was punched out by Zoro as he put his shirt and shoes back on.

"Thanks, Chopper, for healing us." you say giving a warm smile to Chopper.

"Ur welcome," he said smiling widely. You walked out and Penelope gave you a small hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said. "Yea, me too. But what happened?"  
Penelope was shocked...

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter!

Please Review and Message if you like:D


	12. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do Not Own One Piece...

( ) Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Point Of View

* * *

One Piece In Their World Chapter 12

Where we left off: You woke up with Zoro next to you and Sanji came in XD. Then when you put your shirt back on. Penelope was glad that you were back to normal and you said, "Yea, me too, but what happened?" Penelope was shocked

Yours, Penelope's and Kenn's (POV)

Penelope looked at you like you were stupid.

"What? You…you don't remember anything…?" she said looking at you wide-eyed.

"No…i...i just… feel like a big gap has just happened, I was leaning against the railing outside and then…blank."

You said shrugging to Penelope. Penelope didn't know what to tell her. She knew she should tell the truth, but she didn't want to tell her about the glowing and the way she looked after the circles healed her.

"Let's talk about that later, aren't you hungry?" Penelope said with a fake smile. You suddenly felt your stomach cramp in.

"Ahhahahhh..." You said as you fell on your knees clutching your stomach.

"What, what! Are you hurt or something?!" Said Penelope looking at you worriedly.

"Hun…HUNGRY!!!!" you said moaning.

"Ugh, making me worry," said Penelope as she literally dragged you halfway to the kitchen until you finally stood up and ran all the way there. Once you got there, you slammed open the door to the food everyone was surrounding. Everyone stared at you as you came though the door staring at the food.

"Aiva!" said Everyone. But Aiva had dived into the food and started eating a ton all at once. Everyone laughed and joined in eating the delicious food. Soon Zoro, Sanji and Chopper came in and had a feast of their own. When the food was all gone, everyone was moaning, and Luffy looked fatter than before.

"Well, that was a good meal, thank you Sanji," you said.

"Your welcome Aiva-chwwaann!!" he said with hearts in his eyes. Everyone was silent and then stared at you.

"You're okay now?" said Luffy to Aiva.

"Never been better!" you said smiling back at him.

"Well, I'm gonna take a walk around the ship for some fresh air," you said as you put your dishes away and walked outside. You roamed around for a bit going from the highest level to the lowest level and then to the front of the ship when Zoro came up from behind you.

"Uhhh, Aiva," He said scratching the back of his head and blushing a little.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you a couple days ago. I…I…didn't mean it." He looked at you waiting for an answer, but nothing came out. You just gave him a curious dog look with your head tilted.

"What are you sorry for, what did you do a couple days ago?" you said getting anxious. You wanted to know what happened, you couldn't get the thought of something big happened and no one was telling. Zoro looked at you like you were crazy.

"You…you don't remember?" said Zoro.

"Umm…well…" suddenly it all came back to you in a burst. You on the railing, Zoro attacking you with blood lust in his eyes, the sword going through you, falling into the ocean, coming out, a green light, you talking with someone else, taking the red light out of Zoro. You couldn't believe you forgot all of this. Your knees buckled from the slight pressure you were getting from everything you were getting at once. Zoro caught you before you fell.

"Oi, are you okay?" he said sounding worried. You looked up at him and were suddenly afraid. (Didn't he attack you before, what if he does it again?)Your eyes widened and you tried to move away from him.

"Wait, what are you afraid of," said Zoro holding onto you firmly. And then you remembered that you said he was being controlled and felt okay again. (It wasn't him, it was someone else, but who?) You got back up again and leaned your back against the railing facing Zoro.

"Sorry, about that, I…I just remembered everything right now." You said looking at him.

"Well, I came here to say I'm sorry for cutting you….and for the bed thing too." You both blushed lightly as he said that.

"It's okay, it's both fine." You said reassuringly.

"Umm, actually, do you think you guys know my power yet?" you said. You didn't know what it was because you didn't seem to show it. But your wanted poster showed a lot about you, so you wanted to know really bad.

"No, but the others might, lets go," said Zoro walking toward the aquarium room. You followed him and went inside to see everyone staring at the fish.

"So, you guys okay?" said Nami.

"Yea, we're good." You said smiling.

* * *

Yey!!! Please Review and message! Thanx! I hoped you liked it! Next one is coming soon…..


	13. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 13

One Piece In Their World Chapter 13

Where we left off: You got your memories back and went with Zoro to the aquarium room to ask them what your power was...

Crews Time! (POV)  
Aiva got up and went to walk around the ship.

"Oi, Zoro, you know what happened right. You should always apologize, not even but give your life up for her, when you hurt a woman" said Sanji.

"Ah, okay." said Zoro as he got up and walked out the door. Everyone stayed in the room and stared at one another.

"Nami, when's the next island going to come?" said Chopper. He was anxious because he wanted to get more medical supplies before anyone got hurt again.

"Well, since we just got off of an island," she said pulling out her map and tracing her finger to another island.

"It will take three weeks to get to the next one."

Everyone sighed around her.

"Well, I guess we can rest and fix up the ship a little before we get there," said Franky as he got up.

"Wait," everyone looked at Robin, wondering why she stopped them.

"Penelope, Kenn, now that you know your powers, you should practice them more." she said looking straight at them.

"Yea...but, how? I mean I can't just say water and it'll come out," said Penelope and Kenn nodded next to her.

"You just have to concentrate on the water, once you do, it will become easier to handle. Same with you Kenn, if you just concentrate on the air, the power will just come to you naturally; just like it has to Luffy and me." she said.

"Okay, let's go to the other room to try it out." said Penelope standing up and walking to the aquarium room. Everyone followed her and sat on the couches that were facing the fish that were swimming around.

"Ummm...how, again?" said Penelope to Robin, a little shy that she forgot already.

"A hand movement is how you did it last time. So just concentrate, it'll come to you. Sometimes you can say something like how Luffy says gomu or I say fleur to help even more." Penelope straightened up in her seat and nodded. She looked at the aquarium and started to concentrate. Luffy, Chopper and Franky were sitting on one couch watching her while Sanji was leaning against the wall. Penelope and Kenn were sitting next to each other and Robin was watching over Penelope. Penelope then started to move her hand back and forth and imagined the waves in the aquarium moving. (Concentrate, concentrate!) she kept her eyes open as she moved her hands back and forth more. Suddenly Robin and Kenn saw a flash of blue in her eyes and then looked at the aquarium. The water started to move back and forth in there causing the fish to panic. Penelope made a little swirl with her hand and so did the water.

"Cool," she said as she stopped and put her hand down.

"Wow," said Luffy and Chopper.

"That was cool, hold on, I'll try," said Kenn as he looked into empty space and lifted his hand. Everyone's eyes followed it waiting for something to happen. (Okay, now think and imagine air swirling in your hand) thought Kenn. It took about two minutes but then they saw a white flash in Kenn's eyes and a light breeze. Robin took a closer look at his hand and saw that the air was swirling in it. Everyone could see it now and could feel the air pushing softly against them. Luffy was smiling excitedly and put his face toward the wind as it got a little pushed back.

"Hehehehe," Luffy said. Soon Kenn stopped the wind and brought his hand back.

"Hehe, that was cool," he said smiling.

"See, it will come easier to you guys now," said Franky. Everyone smiled and laughed a little.

"But...what about Aiva's power? Anyone know what it is?" Penelope and Kenn were silent as everyone else.

"Well, I remember something wrapping around my ankle when she told me not to come, but I didn't get to look at it. So I guess we'll just have to wait until it wants to show itself." said Luffy energetically. Nami kicked him and said,

"Shouldn't we find out sooner then later?!" said Nami.

"Well, if you force it out, it won't be good, so just wait." said Luffy. Everyone looked up at the aquarium and was all thinking about what it could be when Aiva and Zoro strode into the room.

Zoro's Time! (POV)

Zoro went out looking for Aiva. He kept getting lost on the ship, going from his room to the top of the ship and then to the bottom of the ship. Finally, he got onto the deck and saw Aiva near the railing. He felt a little embarrassed about how he and she were in the same bed but, he thought maybe she forgot it. He went over to her and she turned around.

"Uhhh, Aiva," He said scratching the back of his head and blushing a little.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you a couple days ago. I…I…didn't mean it." He looked at you waiting for an answer, but nothing came out. (Why isn't she saying anything?)

"What are you sorry for, what did you do a couple days ago?" Aiva said. Zoro looked at Aiva like she was stupid.

"You…you don't remember?" He said.

"Umm…well…" Aiva suddenly went still for a couple of seconds then looked a little faint. You caught her just before her knees buckled.

"Oi, are you okay?" he said sounding worried. She looked scared of you for a moment and her eyes widened. She tried to move away from you but you still held on to her.

"Wait, what are you afraid of," said Zoro holding onto Aiva firmly. Zoro felt her tense for a moment then relax in his arms. She got back up again and leaned her back against the railing facing you.

"Sorry, about that, I…I just remembered everything right now."

"Well, I came here to say I'm sorry for cutting you….and for the bed thing too." You both blushed lightly as you remembered how she looked like.

"Its okay, it's both fine." You saw Aiva bush a little and then look at you again.

"Umm, actually, do you think you guys know my power yet?" She looked at you curiously but didn't know what to say, you weren't really there after all...

"No, but the others might, let's go," he said walking toward the aquarium room. Aiva followed you and you both and went inside to see everyone staring at the fish.

"So, you guys okay?" said Nami.

"Yea, we're good." You said smiling.

Sry, this chapter was just a little recap; the next one will have more! And is coming soon! Please Review and Message if you like it!!!


	14. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 14

One Piece In Their World Chapter 14

Where you left off: Aiva went into the room and told everyone that she and Zoro were fine. And Penelope and Kenn practiced their power a little. 

Your, Penelope, and Kenn's Time! (POV) 

"Hey, yeah we're fine now," you said as Zoro came though the door.

"Okay, hey Aiva watch the tank." said Penelope excitedly. Aiva watched Penelope and the tank as the blue went into her eyes and the water started to move, after a couple of seconds she stopped.

"Cool! that was awesome!" you said.

"Wait, look at this," Kenn said putting his hand up and you saw a flash of white in his eyes and the air started rolling in his had.

"Ahh, I'm jealous of you guys," you said.

"But actually, I came here wanting to know...what's my power?" Everyone looked at her.

"Umm, well about that. We don't really know about that. Luffy said to just let it come." You sighed as Nami told you this.

"Okay what ever. How much longer to the next island." you said looking hopefully at Nami.

"Three weeks." she said cheerfully.

"Yosh! let's get to work until we reach the shore!" said Luffy as he got up scratched his back and passed Zoro and you.

"Well, I'm gonna find out what my power is," you said as you were about to go out.

"Wait, I'll help you and you help me." said Penelope rushing after you.

"Me too!" Kenn ran past Zoro as you all ran on to the deck like you were playing tag and then settled down.

a couple of days later

You were next to Penelope thinking of what to concentrate on. (Green, green? what the hell is that color supposed to mean?).

"Hey, Penelope," you said.

"Muph?" she said still concentrating. Lately she and Kenn have been getting a lot better with control over their powers.

"What does the color green mean to you?" you said thinking in the air.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Penelope as the water started to burst out of the bucket she was practicing on.

"WHAT!?" you yelled and Sanji came closer wondering what you were yelling about; everyone else was staring at the giant column of water that was 10 feet above her, it seemed as if it were attacking the air.

"I HAD A PRE-CALCULUS TEST TODAY AND I ACUALLY STUDIED!" She yelled. You started to burst out laughing and had to go down on your knees to hold it in.

"What's that?" said Sanji worriedly.

"It's an evil device that teachers used to torture us," said Penelope looking up wickedly at Sanji and you were still cracking up in the corner.

"Yosh, I will terminate this evil device that harms you any longer Penelope!" Sanji said as he brought his fist on his chest.

"Then you will like me better, right Penelop-Swannnn!" he said spinning and hearts in his eyes. Penelope had a small sweat bubble.

"Yea, yea," she said waving at Sanji as she concentrated on bringing her water lower again.

"Meyahh!!" Said Sanji with the hearts still in his eyes. You stopped laughing and then noticed Sanji was going high and higher. He didn't realize until he was looking way down on Penelope.

"What the Hell?!" said Sanji as you heard Kenn laughing in the corner with his hands up.

"Oi, Kenn, you better get me down from here!" he said glaring at him.

"You should keep him up there Kenn, it's better for that love-cook." Zoro said who was lifting weights.

"You want to go shitty swordsman?!"

"Let's see you try!" Kenn then let go of Sanji and as Sanji fell he got into a fight with Zoro.

"Hey Kenn, catch this," Penelope said and then she threw her water at Kenn. Both you and Penelope laughed.

"Oh, yea?" said Kenn. He pushed his hand back and a burst of air came at you guys. Then Penelope and Kenn got into water vs. air fight with Penelope controlling the water [like avatar and Kenn was using the air as a shield and thrusting it at her. You watched them as they spared with each other. (Hmmm, I really need to find what I have...but what if I don't have anything? I guess I should find something to do while I think if I have it or not) you were basically fighting in your head. You then decided to find something else rather than your power at the moment. You looked around and saw what everyone was working on. Sanji was cooking but you knew about how strong his legs were, (Nah, all I can kick is a soccer ball). Luffy and Chopper were putting chopsticks in their noses and Robin was playing too, only far away and extra hands. (yea...) you said, even though you knew Luffy, Chopper and Robin were strong, you didn't think it was right for you...You looked at Franky,(Yea, like I could be a robot). Nami? Nami had her blue stick and was practicing with it. (Maybe) Ussop was looking through his slingshot and practicing on targets with new small powders me had made. (Ohh, sniper, you thought) You looked at Zoro who now had his sword out and was swinging it at invisible opponents. (Hmm...I don't know) you seemed to like how the sword became an extension of yourself, but at the same time you wanted to punch people. [Yea...weird:-P You could see yourself sparring a villain and then a ton of men coming around you. Then as they came at you, you punched them onto the floor unconscious and soon you were done. (Hehehe) you thought. Then more men surrounded you and you spread a smile across your face, they-

"LAND!" screamed Ussop! You snapped out of your day dream and felt drool coming from the side of your mouth. You noticed Zoro staring at you then he snickered. You wiped it off annoyed and stood up. As you looked over the railing you could see a strip of brown land and a hill.

"Yey!" you heard Penelope next to you. Luffy went to Sunny Go's head to get a closer look at the island and soon we were near the shore.

"Zoro, bring down the anchor!" yelled Nami as Zoro swiftly threw it over the side. You looked at the barren land. There were some bushes here and there but otherwise it was all dirt. It went upward in a small hill and then you couldn't see after that. Everything was quiet then and you noticed that no one was on the ship until Ussop appeared next to you. "Ussop, Aiva, guard the ship till we get back." said Luffy as they started to walk up the hill.

"But...but," you really wanted to go and see where the town was and everything.

"Don't worry, we'll get you some clothes, do you want anything?" said Penelope with Sanji and Kenn next to her.

"Foooooddddd," you said slumping on the railing thinking of how much fun they were going to have while you were stuck on the ship.

"Fine, we'll bring you some, food addict." she said as she laughed and started to walk up. Soon they were all over the hill and you couldn't see them anymore.


	15. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 15

Just saying...

Disclaimer: I do Not Own One Piece!! 

( ) Thoughts [ Author Note POV Point Of View

* * *

One Piece In Their World Chapter 15

What happened in the last chapter: The crew found land and you and Ussop had to stay and watch the ship while everyone else got to go to the town.

You're Time! (POV)

You sat on the railing bored as you watched everyone disappear over the hill. (Well, better do something to get me not bored) You thought to yourself as you started to walk around the ship. You finished in 20 minutes by starting from the top all the way to the bottom then to the deck of the ship.

"Ahhhhheemm..." you moaned slumping while walking, extremely bored. Pichinw…, you looked to the side and saw Ussop practicing small targets on the ship. (At least that'll help me from this deadly disease) You walked over to him as he shot another shot at a target and got the bull's-eye.

"Hey Ussop!" you said cheerfully.

"Wow, you got right in the center!" you said looking at the target with the small black hole in the middle.

"Well, yea I am from the land of snipers and have even defeated the mighty bull as large as a giant whale with just one shot..." he kept going about how he challenged the bull and defeated him with one shot in the middle of his head. (I should stop him before his story goes on to a giant monkey appearing)

"...and then a giant mon-"

"Ussop!" you said loudly so he could hear you over himself.

"Eh, what?" he looked at you. "Hehe, could you teach me some target practice?" you said scratching the back of your head.

"Sure, why not? Let's start with...umm get a rock from the ground and let's see if you can throw it on the target." he said looking at you.

"Yey! Thanks Ussop, I'll be right back." you said excitedly as you sent to the side of the ship and jumped down to the ground below. Even thought it was a little far you landed softly and began your quest for a rock. Surprisingly there weren't many. But the ones you found were all too small or too big. You finally found some when you heard a noise coming from over the hill. (They're back already? Well that was fast) you squinted into the distance looking at why they were kind of jogging when you noticed it wasn't them. Instead it was about 30-40 guys dressed in black baggy pants and some in brown with dirty faces and shirts.

"Ussop, who are those guys?" You said calling up to him.

"Uhh...I don't know," he looked into the distance and then was afraid of what was coming to the ship.

"Eeeeek!" he yelled as he ducked under the railing so you couldn't see him.

"Ussop, Ussop?" you said questioningly.

"Hey there girly," said someone. You looked in front of you and saw the men now in a half circle around you. Your back was to the ship. "Ehhh, hey, what do you want?" you said puzzlingly. (These guys seem pretty bad, let's just try and find something that'll get them out of here)

"We saw this ship and it looked pretty good, we were wondering if we could take it," he did a small smirk and the other men around his snickered a little. The man who was talking to you seemed to have some more authority then the men around him as he came closer to you.

"Yea, sorry but you can't, it's our crews ship," you said annoyingly. (Ugh, their really pissing me off!) The man came a little closer and you stood your ground not wanting to move back cause it seemed then you were giving away a little.

"Yes, but we don't want to force it out of a pretty girl like you, so just give it to us instead," his face came closer to yours and his breath smelled like stale alcohol. You spit in his face disgusted of how close he came to you and he moved back covering his eyes.

"Aurgh, why you ungrateful little-" the man started to come at you when a bomb hit the ground right in front of him and stumbled back.

"Ussop!" you yelled happily looking up.

"I...I'm here to help Aiva!" he yelled, though you could see that his arms were shaking as he looked at how many guys there were.

"Aiva?" you turned around to see who said your name and it was the man who was talking to you before.

"Captain, this is Aiva! With the bounty of 450,000,000 beli!" said a man in the crowd a little shakily. The men looked a little scared and looked to back off. You took advantage of this,

"Yes, I am Aiva, the one with 450,000,000 beli!" you said proudly, even though you had no idea why you had that bounty, this was what got the men scared so if you just kept on doing this maybe they'll go away. Ussop noticed this too and went along.

"Yes! This is the infamous Aiva with a bounty of 450,000,000 beli! None of you will ever be able to beat her." He snickered at how well he thought this was going and so did you as you looked the captain in the eyes.

"Well, let's see what made her get that bounty!" said the captain as he started to charge at you. (Ahh, what should I do what should I do?!) You kept thinking as he finally tried to punch you as you moved out of the way. (Whew) Then another one came and you dodged. (Oh shit, he's going to keep coming at me?!) You realized now. As you dodged another one of his blows. Then suddenly you noticed that you moved back and pushed into one of his crewmates. As soon as you did, he snickered and pushed you toward the captian charging at you with his arm balled up for impact.

"Sooo, this is how the great Aiva acts in front of a fight!" he said and his hand came up as you closed your eyes and brought your hands up to your face to cover it from the blow. Crack! The crew members looked shocked, and so did the captain.

"What the hell?" you heard him say. You were waiting for the blow and opened you eyes. (Huh?) In front of you there was what looked like a square of dirt that the man had punched instead of you. You moved around the dirt and it still stayed in the air. You noticed that your hand was balled and then let it go. As soon as your hand stretched out, the dirt fell to the ground and the captains knuckles were bleeding. (I that's my power! Dirt!) You thought. You lifted a finger up and some dirt and small rocks came up. (I thought I had dirt?).

"Aiva, I think yours is earth!" yelled Ussop. He thought that since Penelope had Water and Kenn had air, then yours would have to be earth.

"Oh, like the elements." you thought out loud and hitting your forehead.

"Dammit, how could you do that to our captain!" said one of the men from the captain's crew. You heard angry mutters as some of them started to take out swords and guns. (Shit what should I do now!) The only thing you knew to do was make the dirt rise and into a small wall. Suddenly the men all came of you at once. You lifted you hand and swirled in a circle. Making the dirt from the ground circle around you pushing some of the crew away. Bam! You heard a small bomb behind you and someone land.

"Oi Aiva, I'm helping protect the ship too!" said Ussop as he began attacking the crew coming at him. (I need something, I need something!) You thought loudly. Men started to come at you and you threw dirt up at their faces hitting their eyes and dodged others. Then you started hearing gun shots. "Shit, Shit, Shit!" you yelled.

"I need something else too!" You felt something slide into your hand at the precise moment a man with a sword jumped over you swinging his sword. You took the thing in your hand and put it in front of you. Clack! The sound of two swords clashing filled your ears and a slight pressure on your hand. You looked up and saw that in your hand was a sword and it looked like it was made of Dirt, but seemed very powerful at the same time.

"Whoa!" you said as your eyes widened at how cool this was. Then the pressure came off and you saw the man attack you again. You took your sword and attacked him cutting him in his stomach. Surprisingly, you could wield the sword with one hand and it felt light. You smiled as the men began to attack you again and it was easy for you to stop them. (Wow, this is somehow really easy, and it's leaving my other arm free). As more began to attack you, you took your other arm and whooshed it forward making dirt go all over the men. You smiled of how easily you were beating them. You looked over to Ussop to see he was fighting about 10 men but faking them out with his 500 pound hammer. You helped him a little by bringing some dirt up, making it into a ball, and throwing it at the men charging toward Ussop.

"Ohhh, nice one Aiva! H-H-How did you get that sword?!" he said looking at what you were holding.

"Uhhh, it kinda just came out of the ground..." you said as more men came screaming toward you and you defended and attacked them with you sword. As one fell to the ground you looked up and saw the others running toward you and Ussop in the distance.

"Hey!!!" you said waving at them as they ran faster towards you.

"You shouldn't leave your back open bitch!" yelled a hefty voice. You looked behind you and gasped.

* * *

Whoa...lots of writing there today. But the Next one will have much more: P

Well, please Review and Message Me on how you think about it! We found out what Aiva's power was...whooo!

I've already finished this story and am working on the sequel…it just takes a while to put it on separate documents and all that XD


	16. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 16

Again just saying...

I do not own One Piece!!!! 

And...

( ) Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Point Of View

* * *

One Piece In Their World Chapter 16

Where we left off: Aiva and Ussop were fighting another pirate crew who wanted to take their ship when Aiva found out what her power was. Earth! And now she can also summon a sword. We then left off at when she saw the other coming and then someone behind her said something and she gasped...yep it was a cliffhanger:-P

Crews (POV)

Aiva looked extremely bored when Luffy told her to stay so Penelope offered her to get something.

"What do you want me to get?" she said.

"Fooooodddd!" was what Aiva responded from the ship.

"Of course you crazy food-addict." she said as she followed everyone else going over the hill. When they got to the other side of the hill, they saw a small but bustling town.

"Ohohohh! I smell some very good meat!" said Luffy rushing towards the town. They all rushed after him and got onto the road. The people there seemed very friendly, but seemed to want to sell things a lot, like a bazaar. Nami found a clothes store and jumped in with Penelope, Robin and a heart-eye popping Sanji. Zoro didn't know what to do so he explored the people around shop with chopper who was finding medical supplies. When the girls and Sanji came out, which was about a half an hour later, Sanji was carrying four shopping bags with a stupid smile on his face.

"We should go get some food now," said Penelope.

"Yes Madame! Let's go and get some delicious food so I can make the best food ever for Aiva-chann, and Robin-chwann and Penelope-swann and Nami-swann!" he said with his eyes in big hearts. They started walking forward when a bunch of men in black and brown clothes came at them and bi-accidentally pushed Penelope.

"Oi, watch where you're going asshole!" said Sanji as he caught Penelope before she hit the ground.

"Huh? Said one of the men turning back to Sanji and walking toward him. Sanji stood protectively in front of Penelope.

"You want to go shorty?" said Sanji. The man glared at him.

"Why I'm gonna-"

"Stop Kankuro," said a man in the front. Everyone turned to look who was talking.

"But...Cap-"

"I said Stop! Let them go, we have better things to do than hang around here any longer." The man said as he started to walk off toward the hill. Kankuro stared a bit longer at Sanji and then left.

"Ahh Sanji, what's with you and going into fights all the time?" said Nami with a sweat bubble.

"It's all for you Nami-swann!" he said spinning to her and still holding the bags.

"Hey ero-cook, don't you need some food?" said Zoro. Sanji was annoyed but let it go.

"Yea, let's go before the Marimo gets us lost." said Sanji as he glared at Zoro before they started walking to another store.

"Meat, meat meat!" They saw Luffy inside a meat store and Kenn, Sanji, and Nami and to pry him off the glass which behind held all the meats. Zoro, Penelope, Robin, Franky, and Chopper were waiting outside the shop for Sanji and them to finish choosing the meat. They knew it would take a while.

"Did anyone notice any other ships where we were?" said Robin.

"No, why Robin?" said Chopper.

"Because, those men we bumped into before went over the hill and that's where our ship is," she said.

"You don't mean that-" said Franky.

"Dammit!" Zoro said as he took off running with his hand on his swords. Chopper, Penelope and Franky also followed while Robin told the others what was happening.

"Come on Luffy!" said Sanji as he grabbed the meat and dragged Luffy out the store. Everyone was now running toward the hill.

"You don't think anything has happened do you?" said Penelope to Zoro as they made it to the top of the hill. When they got there they saw a huge fight with Aiva and Ussop in the middle. Aiva was throwing dirt into the air and using a sword while Ussop was using his slingshot. (How did she get so good at sword techniques?) Thought Zoro. Everyone then saw Aiva push some men down and look up at them. She seemed happy and waved to them. (Stupid!)Thought Zoro! Everyone then saw the man who told Kankuro to stop over Aiva. They started to run faster as they saw Aiva turn around see a huge fist coming at her from above.

Your (POV)

You pushed some of the men out of the way when you saw everyone running over the hill towards you and Ussop. You smiled and waved. Suddenly everyone started to run faster.

"You shouldn't leave your back open bitch!" someone said behind you. You looked up and gasped. A crushing hand was coming at you fast. You raised your sword to stop it and did. Though now it was a power struggle because you had both your hands holding the sword up to him while he was pushing his strength down on it. You kept leaning farther and farther back like in a limbo. His hands were tightening on your sword and then...it broke. You fell backwards as the dirt the sword was made form fell onto you. (What?) You thought panicky. You were now on your back and the captain was over you; he balled his hand into a fist and launched it at you. You tried to get the dirt in his face but couldn't in time. His hand hit your face and it hurt so damn much. (I'm not giving up on this bastard!) You thought and pointed your finger from under up and thrusted it. This caused some rocks from the ground to get up and hit him in the face.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled frustratingly and another punch was coming. You took some dirt but suddenly Zoro hit the man on his side with his body. Your eyes met for a moment and then the man over Aiva was pushed out of the way. Zoro was just a few feet more you and you were getting off, brushing yourself. "Thanks Zoro," you said smiling at him. He looked back at you.

"Behi-". You knew someone was behind you and you brought your hand up, a column of dirt went up and smashed into the guys face. Making him fly backward and hit some other guys in the process.

Crew's Time! (POV)

Zoro saw Aiva get punched once by the man over her. (That Bastard!) He ran over as he saw some rocks get thrown at his head. (What the hells going on, did she figure out her power?) He ran faster and was now really close.

"You fucking bitch!" he heard the man say and saw and was about to punch her. Then you slammed your body right into that guy and looked at Aiva for a moment and then stopped a little farther from her. You heard Aiva get up and brush off some dirt.

"Thanks Zoro," you heard her say. You turn you head around and see the other guys coming up when someone was about to hit Aiva again.

"Behi-" you saw her smirk and lift her palm up. A huge column of dirt hit him hard making him smash into the other men behind him. You looked at her, (How did she get so powerful?) Aiva then looked at you and you saw her pupils were green. You looked at her and everyone else was coming behind her. Sanji wondered what was going on when he noticed that Kenn had stopped and so had Penelope.

"Kenn, Penelope, what are you doing come on!" said Sanji as he kicked some of the guys out of the way still holding onto Luffy. Then he saw Zoro looking at Aiva, and then Aiva turned around. She was smirking and her pupils were green. (Could this have something to do with Penelope and Kenn?) He looked at them again as he kicked another guy letting Luffy go.

"Finally, dragging me all the way here was a pain" said Luffy as he got up and punched a guy. "Ahh, so what's happening" he said with a goofy smile. He saw Aiva with her green eyes again. (So this is her power?) He said waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Penelope was frozen next to him and her eyes started to turn a bright blue. He looked behind him and Kenn's eyes were turning a bright white too.

"Sanji, what the hells going on!" he said as Sanji kicked some guys out of the way.

"I don't know...we just know that Aiva and Ussop got attacked by these guys and now something weird's going on with Penelope, Kenn and Aiva." Yelled Sanji. Robin was hitting all the men with her hana hana fruit, Franky with fresh fire, Nami with her blue stick, Ussop with his slingshot, and Chopper with his bigger form when the ground beneath them started to shake.

"What...What the hell's going on!" yelled Nami as she tripped and Robin caught her.

"I think it has something to do with Aiva." said Robin over the tremble under her.

Everyone was getting off balance except Aiva, Penelope and Kenn. Penelope and Kenn looked like they were struggling while Aiva was just smiling. Suddenly dirt came out of the ground like geysers and was sprouting everywhere. Sanji had to move Luffy before one came out from under him. Penelope and Kenn's eyes then grew to their bright color but Aiva's was still only in her pupils. Penelope's hand raised up and the water from the sea also did. She made it circle around her once before she lashed it out on about ten of the men who were running away. Then fell to the ground instantly not getting up. Franky moved out of the way of a dirt geyser when he saw Kenn move his hands in a swirling motion and a small twister came out. He directing it towards the other men who were running away from fear. He had the twister go over all of the men and bring them up into the air and when he stopped it he let the men fall onto the ground unconscious. He then brought his air back in and stood there, same with Penelope.

"Penelo-" Sanji tried to go to Penelope but then a dirt geyser went off in front of him. He then looked to the right where there was a small circle of geysers surrounding someone. (Who?) He looked over and saw it was Aiva who was in the center, and behind her was Zoro who was leaning forward to go against the wind. Robin and Nami were being pushed back by the other side and Sanji and Luffy were being pushed back also by the strong wind but were holding it in to see what was happening to Aiva.

Zoro's Time! (POV)

Zoro had no idea what was going on, but somehow he knew that Aiva's power had gone out of control and was also controlling Penelope and Kenn. Aiva at the moment was facing away from him and at the person who had punched her before. Zoro covered his eyes from the dirt getting in and also tried to see what was going to happen, he tried to walk to Aiva but the wind kept getting stronger and stronger. Then he saw Aiva standing over the man who had beat her.

"You had no right to punch someone stronger than you," she said in her own voice, though a little metallic. She stared him down and then Zoro saw that a circle of dirt surrounded his neck. (Shit I have to stop this) he thought desperately. Some flashes automatically came to him again pushing him farther away from Aiva. They were of her like this but more controlling and him hugging her, and then her taken away and more. (No, NO!) He started to push against the wind and walk toward Aiva.

"You should never had set foot on land where you can't win!" you heard Aiva say. Now the dirt that was surrounding the mans neck was also pulling him up from it, he was choking.

"Harder and harder it will become, it can take any water, air, or fire out of any where, this is what earth is like!" Aiva said as you saw the ring of dirt tighten and become a little darker. (Come on Come on) You were almost to Aiva and then grabbed her shirt. She looked down at you with the green eyes and glared at you. Suddenly something urged you and you pulled yourself into a hug with her... [Awwww. You held her close and could feel her breathing next to you. The air and water calmed down a little but the dirt geysers were still high.

Crews Time! (POV) [This is just a really short thing of what's going on behind the geysers

Robin and Sanji from either side saw Zoro go up to Aiva and hug her. Suddenly the air around then calmed down a little and the water stopped splashing as much; but the dirt geysers were still going. Out of the corner of Sanji's eye he could see Kenn's and Penelope's eyes getting back to normal. Penelope looked faint and Sanji caught her. Robin caught Kenn with her fruit holding him up until he could stand. Penelope looked up from Sanji.

"What's going on?" she said looking at the brown geysers everywhere and the people on the ground. Then she saw Aiva's eyes, her pupils were green...but Zoro was hugging her. She had no idea how this had happened, all her knew was that she was controlled for a while then let go somehow. Penelope looked at Kenn and he just looked outright dazed at what was going on. They both then looked at Aiva.

Zoro's Time! (POV)

Her body felt warm, but it was still stiff, the air had gone down a bit but the water was gone now. The dirt geysers were still there. Now you couldn't hold on to it any longer. You pulled Aiva away from you a bit by her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. You then pulled her into a kiss. As first her body tightened and the geysers became more fierce. But then you felt her melt into you little by little and the geysers were going down. You kept kissing her passionately and held onto a body a little more until you finally let go. When you did, you looked into her eyes and saw the green if her pupils fade away. When it was completely gone the geysers were down and she fainted into your arms.

* * *

Whoo!!!!!

Yey Zoro and Aiva:D Aiva is pretty strong...and now yo know her power and such...

ahh, before i had technical difficulties with chapter 16 but now it is all good...pats self on back

Please Review and Message! Next one will come out soon:D


	17. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 17

Just saying...

I do Not Own One Piece!!!!

And...ummI forgot XD

Where we left off: Aiva was extremely powerful and so were Penelope and Kenn. They took care of all the other pirates. But then, when Penelope and Kenn went back to normal, Aiva was still under control by her powers. Then Zoro hugged and kissed her to get her back to normal and she fainted in his arms. XD

* * *

One Piece In Their World Chapter 17

  
Your Time! (POV)

You looked up at Zoro as you began to turn back to normal and then blackness overcame you.

"Huh?" (Where am I?) You were in a dark place and couldn't see anything. Then a bright green light was on the other end and you went to it. It was still dark all around you but there was this ball of green light in the middle and you went up to it. You looked at it like it was some sort of alien ship.

"Huuhh?" you said as you brought your finger up to touch it. As soon as you did the appearance changed around you and then you were in a forest surrounded by trees.

"Aiva, come here," said a voice. You followed it until you came to a tall tree.

"I'm on the other side," a woman's voice said chuckling. You went over and saw someone who looked exactly like you.

"Whoa...you look-"

"Like you? Yea, but I need to tell you something's." You just seemed to go along with it and shrugged your shoulders. You sat on the ground like she did and listened to what she had to say.

"I know before, you felt all that power rushing from inside you right?" she said with a pleasant voice.

"Yea, but then I felt like I was being controlled and..." you trailed off as you looked at the ground and then back to her.

"It's okay, but you have to not let it take over you entirely, many bad things can happen, like today, only a little bit of it got out, like a leak."

"A leak!?" you said sounding surprised. "That didn't seem like a leak to me, more like a waterfall!"

"Well that's even worse." You tried to imagine what would happen but it was too hard.

"What you need to do is control the power, not let it overcome you, if it does you won't know who is from whom and maybe end up killing your friends," the other you said.

"I-I don't want that to happen," You couldn't imagine what would happen if you killed Penelope or Luffy. Just thinking about Zoro made you want to cry.

"It's alright, just make sure that you will be able to hold it, once you do, you can go to the highest levels of this power and do anything!" She reached over to your shoulder and looked at you.

"So when I control it, it will give me...more, than when it would overtake me?" you said.

"Yes, it will, and you will control it, don't become its enemy though, but become its best friend." She started to turn into a green light and float upwards. "But what if I can't do it!" you yelled frantically.

"You will, just believe in yourself!" she said and then a flash of light exploded and you woke up.

"Ugh," You looked around and saw that you were in your room. Glancing around it seemed like nothing had happened. But many things had (Zoro) you thought as you went out of your room and saw him up against the wall below you  
  
Crew's Time! (POV) 

The geysers went down and everyone could see Aiva in Zoro's arms. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. Everyone raced over to them to see what had happened.

"Is she alright Chopper?" said Sanji looking at Chopper.

"Yeah, she's just exhausted, some sleep and she'll be better." said as he took a look at her. Zoro then swept Aiva into his arms.

"Here, I'll watch over her on the ship. You guys can go to the town and get some more stuff before we leave again," said Zoro.

"Are you sure you can take care of her...you hit her more than once!" said Sanji mad. Zoro only glared at him then went up the ladder with Aiva in his arms to the deck.

"Sanji, its okay, all she need's is some rest. And we'll be back soon, so lets leave her alone for a while," said Nami as she started to walk off.

"Well that was fun...Now to MEAT!" Luffy stared to run back to the town again. Franky and Kenn started running after him to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble while the others walked over the hill and back to the town for now.  
  
Zoro's Time! (POV) [It's Short... 

  
Zoro went to the side of the railing thinking of what he happened to Aiva. (How did she get a sword, and learn how to use it in the little time we had?) He thought. He took his sword out, looked at it, then put it back in. (I wonder what's happening to her right now.) He stood up and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes when he heard the door open above him and Aiva came out.  
  
Your/ Zoro's Time! (POV)

You walked out and saw Zoro below you leaning against the wall. You sighed and went down the stairs and to the side of the ship that was facing the sea. Looking down at the water and let your hands dangle over the railing, you didn't know what to say to Zoro, you wanted to say thanks but were also a little shy. As your hands twirled around in the water the dirt started to rise. You were a little surprised that you were already getting used to it, but at the same time seemed to just think of it as a little game. You brought the sand from the sea up to your face and then let it splash in the water. Zoro saw this and was amazed that she was already getting used to her power this fast. (Just go and apologize!) You yelled in you head, and then lazily got up.

"Umm Zoro?" you walked a little toward him.

"Uh...thanks for helping me get out of that, I seemed to go out of control back there," you looked at the ground then at him.

"It's okay, but you seemed to be really good at using a sword, how..." he said trailing off. He was blushing a little from what happened before but then got serious about the sword part looking straight at you.

"I-I don't know...but" you just came up with a good idea to get you off the topic of him helping you out from before.

"Could you teach me some techniques?" you said looking at him straight. He thought for a moment thinking of how he would teach you some techniques, and then decided to help you out since she got into so much trouble from before.

"Okay, where's your sword?" he said getting up from leaning from the wall. He looked at your waist then your hand.

"Huh?" you said and then it snapped back into your head. The sword you used before had somehow appeared in your hand. (Maybe it came out of the ground?) You thought as you ran over to the other side of the ship where there was land and jumped off.

"Oi, didn't you want to learn some sword techniques?" said Zoro looking at you over the railing.

"Yea, just wait, I need to get my sword," You looked around and saw that the men who you fought from before were still on the ground unconscious (Wow, they got a beating out of me) you went forward a couple of steps then stopped. Zoro was looking down at you wondering what was going to happen when he saw you close your eyes. (Think, concentrate, think) you though to yourself as you thought of a sword coming into your hand. Zoro was still looking at you when he noticed that under your hand was coming a sword from the ground. (So it comes from the ground? What the hell is this about?!) Zoro decided to lay it off. You were still concentrating when you felt something in your hand and noticed it was an amber colored sword with a gold hilt. You took it from the ground and it felt like as light as a small rock in your hands. Zoro was amazed when you came back onto the ship holding the sword and you seemed like you like to spin I around...[hehe You then looked at Zoro,

"So we gonna start?" Zoro took out one of his swords.

"What you have to do is use the sword as an extension of yourself." He pointed the sword out to his left and held onto it. You already felt like it was an extension of yourself and held it out to your left easily also.

"Okay, you seemed to know about the extension part of it, let's see what you already know okay?" he said as he launched at you. [Zoro's Thoughts--- (It seems that she already knows how to use the sword like an extra arm. But the more she seems excited...the more it would seem that she wouldn't understand what I am talking about when it comes to danger and her)[ --end of Zoro's thoughts.

Zoro launched at you with his sword and you parried most of his attacks.

"You need to learn more offensive moves than defense," said Zoro coming at you again. (He seems to be going tough at me, but I'll try to go tougher!) You parried his sword and tried to get him close enough but not enough to hit him. He jumped back in time but still came at you. His sword came under, over, side-to-side and all over. (Damn! He's too good!!) You thought as you kept going back little by little. Finally Zoro hit your sword hard enough and it fell out of your hands. You almost looked to the side and then saw Zoro's sword tip at your neck. He put it down and then walked away.

"Wait aren't you going to teach me more?" you said going after him.

"No," he said and kept walking.

"But, if I get into anything I need something to defend me!" you said going in front of him with your back to the door he was about to go through.

"Move,"

"No! I need someone to teach me or else I won't have much to defend myself with!"

"You've got the earth!" he yelled at you.

"BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

"THEN LEARN SWORD TECHNIQUES YOURSELF!"

"YOU THINK I CAN! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!"

"I DON'T..."

"DON'T, DON'T WANT WHAT!?" you said angrily. Suddenly Zoro slammed his hand of the side of you head surprising you, pushed you against the wall and kissed you roughly. You were extremely surprised (What...what's going on?) Zoro backed off from the kiss but still had is arms around you.

"I-I don't want to see you out of control again," he said looking to the side then into your eyes.

"A-Ah..." You didn't know what to say. (He doesn't want to see me out of control? does he care about me this much?)

"I was so mad when that asshole punched you, and when you were in that state, I...It seemed like you were going mad." he said.

"So...you cared about me?" You looked into his eyes which in turn looked back at you.

"Yea, and I will teach you, but you...just have to be careful," He then kissed you again roughly but then it came slow and passionate. You then kissed him back and you felt him smirk, so did you. He still had you pushed against the wall and your hands entwined behind his neck to bring him closer. When you opened your eyes he opened his and it showed warmth. Zoro looked to the side to see if anyone was coming from over the hill, and when no one was, they kept kissing each other sensually. He bit your lip, hoping to go inside but you smirked a little and kept it closed. Then he opened the door behind you and you fell backwards gasping. This gave him his opportunity and he let himself in. He closed the door behind him and again you were pushed up against the wall. Both kept kissing each other passionately with Zoro exploring your mouth. His hands went up the skin on your back while your hands went to his chest feeling a scar there. He started to move his hands to your waist and yours moved up his scar, you unbuttoned his shirt feeling his muscles while he kissed your neck and then back to your mouth while exploring your back and stomach. Suddenly the door opened!

* * *

Ahhh! Who came in! Its in the next chapter…obviously

Please Review and Message:D

Sorry if to some people if this went a little fast


	18. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 18

Just Saying...

I Do Not Own One Piece!!!

Hope you like it:D

What happened before: Aiva and Zoro were left on the ship alone...and they were basically making-out in a room when someone came in!

* * *

One Piece In Their World Chapter 18

You/Crew's Time! (POV)

Zoro's hand was going up and down your smooth skin, while yours were going up his muscled chest and then suddenly the door opened. On the other side was a goofy looking Luffy staring right at them.

"Oi, Zor-" he stopped when he saw what you guys were doing. You both immediately got off each other and moved a little away. Sanji and Chopper came up from behind him holding some bags.

"Nice one Zoro!" yelled Luffy as he fell to the ground laughing. Sanji and the others saw your hair a bit messed up and Zoro's shirt open.

"You shitty marimo, what did you do to Aiva!" yelled Sanji stepping on Luffy to get to them. Luffy was still laughing on the ground when Chopper and Franky went to put the bags they brought into the kitchen. Aiva just smiled at Sanji and then looked at Zoro smirking with a little blush. He smirked back.

"Did you do anything bad to her shitty swordsman!" yelled Sanji to Zoro.

"Like I would ero-cook!" he yelled back as you left the room. Penelope, Kenn, Nami and Robin were outside looking at you as you came out while trying to fix your hair.

"What happened while we were gone...?" Nami said.

"Nothing..." you said smiling and then looking at Penelope...she got the jist and laughed. You saw Kenn getting onto the ship with Ussop and jumping on. (Everyone is really jumpy!) Kenn thought as he went over to you and Penelope; who was laughing hysterically.

"What happened?" he said looking at you. "Penelope decided to have a laugh attack," you said and Kenn started to laugh too. Soon you had set sail and left the island to go forth the grand line.

"Whooo! Let's go and look for more adventure!" said Luffy excitedly!

"Yey!" you responded jumping into the air next to Penelope.

"You are overly hyper right now," she said looking at you.

"Penelope look!" you said smiling. She followed you to the side of the ship and looked to where Aiva was pointing.

"I don't see anything, just water," she said as she brought some up then splashed it back down again.

"No, look at this," Penelope saw Aiva start to twirl her fingers and bring it up. The water started to bubble and then a bunch of sand came out.

"Ohhh, cool!" you can control the earth anywhere now!" she said smiling as she smashed some water into your face and you both laughed. Over the next couple of days you, Penelope, and Kenn had perfected your powers. Sometimes, for practicing with dirt or rocks. You brought them out of the ocean, and had Kenn blow dry them in an instant for you to practice with. Other times you had your amber sword...[you didn't put it back into the ground because you were at sea and practiced with Zoro, every time you got a little bit better, but Zoro always won. He sometimes gave you a kiss now and then for doing a good job and you both enjoyed it while Sanji was flaring in the corner. [Hehe Penelope had made her water turn to ice easily now by making a crushing motion in her hands. And even if it wasn't ice, she would make the water into a spear and aim at targets Ussop and Franky had made for her; though they kept having to make new ones because they went through the targets every time. Kenn had taught himself to make him and others float into the air [Penelope and Aiva could too, with their elements. He could also bind other people with the air tightening around them and have the air into a spear or a wave of thrusting air go at a person...[he tried it on Sanji and Luffy:-P One day Aiva was staring out and looking a little pissed about something so Penelope went to go check it out. Sanji was making food inside, Chopper making medicine, Zoro sleeping, Franky fixing random things inside the ship, Ussop doing target practice outside, and Luffy sitting on Thousand Sunny's lion's head.

"Hey Aiva, what's up?" she said to her.

"Nothing," you mumbled back.

"Come on..." Penelope shook her to try to get her out of the bad mood she was in and into a playful one.

"Stop, your annoying me," Aiva said looking even more annoyed.

"Come onnnnn!" whined Penelope. Now Aiva got really annoyed and took some dirt from the ocean and threw it at Penelope's face. Penelope was shocked at what Aiva did.

"What the hell was that for?!" Penelope yelled. Nami and Robin looked to see what was going on.

"You were annoying me," said Aiva looking at Penelope with a blank look. Penelope got really annoyed at Aiva acting this way and took some sea water and threw it at her face. It hit her right on.

"You dammed bitch, what the hell was that for!" Aiva yelled back angrily.

"See! You didn't like water being thrown at you!"

"That's totally different from dirt being thrown at you!" Aiva yelled back. Ussop looked up to see what was happening when he noticed something on the ocean coming toward them. He squinted his eyes and counted 12 marine ships.

"Huuu! NAMI! MARINE'S THEY'RE HERE! 12 OF EM'!" yelled Ussop to Nami.

"What! 12?!" she looked through binoculars and saw they were coming in fast.

"We need to escape quickly! They seem to be coming at us fast!" said Nami. Now you didn't need binoculars to see them, because they were coming closer to you. Aiva and Penelope were still fighting.

"...YOU KNOW IF I STAYED IN BIOLOGY AND DIDN'T COME WITH YOU TO GET THOSE FREKIN MICROSCOPES THEN I WOULD BE STILL LIVING AT HOME!" yelled Penelope extremely frustrated

"YEA BUT YOU WOULD HAVE FAILED THAT CLASS AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE HAVING TONS OF ADVENTURES!"

"OH YEA I'M HAVING TONS OF ADVENTURES HERE!"

"Luffy!" yelled Nami to him desperately.

"Don't worry, they'll calm down soon. I'll go take care of the Marines while they're at it. I've been really bored recently." said Luffy as he began to wind up his arm to fly over to the Marine ships. He could hear Penelope and Aiva fighting and looked at them while he was winding his arm up.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!" said Penelope waving her arm fiercely to the side and as she did a huge tsunami went towards the marine ships and destroyed half of them.

"Mehhh...now I only got six to take out."" said Luffy sadly as he started to bring his arm back yet still watching Aiva and Penelope.

"OH YEA! WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN NEAR ME WHEN I CAME HERE!" yelled Aiva ferociously as she waved her arm also fiercely in the same direction and a huge amount of sand came from the ocean and toppled the remaining six ships. Luffy brought his arm back.

"Awwwww," moped Luffy. Nami and Ussop had their eyes wide at Penelope and Aiva.

"They're monsters" said Ussop.

"Yea..." replied Nami. Kenn came out of one of the rooms and saw Penelope and Aiva fighting.

"Aww man!" he said. Kenn walked down the steps and to Penelope and Aiva. As he walked to the, the pushed his arm out on either side of him. This made Aiva and Penelope get pulled apart by the wind bringing them to either side of the ship.

"Will you guys shut up now!" said Kenn annoyed at all the yelling.

"You guys are like sirens in my ear, dammit!" Kenn rubbed his ear then went to the side of the ship to see the marines covered in mud and some had their sails ripped.

"Hahahaha! Good one Penelope, you knocked those guys off real good." said Aiva laughing.

"Yea! You got them all covered in mud too! Hahahahaha" said Penelope.

"They make up pretty quick," said Ussop. Nami nodded in response. They were still being held onto the wall by air when Kenn let them down and they went to see the marine ships they destroyed.

"Mehhh...you guys took the fun out of it..." said Luffy looking gloomily at them.

"Aww don't worry Luffy, next time we'll let you get the ships okay!" Penelope patted him on the back and just watched the Marines go farther away when she suddenly saw a small boat coming toward them using fire to power it toward them.

"What's that?" said Penelope.

"I-I don't know but, I think it's one of the marine mini-ships or something," said Aiva.

"Okay, I got this," said Penelope. She put her palm out and in the distance made it so the mini-ship looked like it was cruising on her palm. Then she put her other hand on it, aimed using her eye, and flicked her hand. When she did this the fire that was powering the ships went out by the water that went over it. They guy on the boat looked frustrated and made the fire start again. (Huh?) Thought Penelope as the ship came closer into view. She kept making the fire in the back go out with flickering her hand numerous times when Luffy yelled.

"ACE!" Penelope stopped and looked back.

"Ace, who's Ace?" said Penelope to Luffy. (I thought that was a marine!)

"Ace is my brother," he said smiling widely. (oh-uhhh) she thought. Aiva snickered at Penelope. Franky and the others came on the deck. Penelope and Aiva backed away from the railing as Franky threw a rope over the side to help Ace tie his boat to the ship.

"I wonder what he looks like," said Aiva in Penelope's ear. Penelope was a bit nervous because she was the one who kept taking out his engine. Suddenly a shirt-less teenager flew up from the side of the ship with his hand over his hat. "Oooo...he's hot," said Penelope whispering. He looked up.

"Hey Ace!" said Luffy giving Ace a brotherly hug.

"Hey Luffy!" Ace said smiling back.

"Eh……Luffy."

"Yea?" said Luffy still smiling.

"Who the hell was taking out my fire on my scooter?!" said Ace

* * *

Yeye For Ace!!!

Well this was a good chapter! I hoped you liked it!

Please Review and Message!

Chapter 19 will come out soon!!:D


	19. One Piece: In Their WorldChapter 19

( ) Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Point Of View

What Happened Before: Aiva and Penelope got into a fight and attacked Marine Fights in it without noticing [Haha. Then someone came toward your ship and Penelope kept taking out the fire in the back with her water until Luffy said it was someone he knew...Ace! Then he asked who made the fire on his Scooter keep going out.

* * *

One Piece In Their World Chapter 19

Crew's Time! (POV)

"So, who the hell kept putting out the fire on my scooter?" said Ace a but annoyed. Aiva started to laugh out loud and everyone looked at her. (Thank god!) Thought Penelope. (At least she's keeping the attention away from me!) Penelope was backing away slowly so that no one knew that she was there until.

"Pe-haha-Penelope, where you going, come here!" yelled Aiva to Penelope laughing so hard that she was crying a little. Aiva looked up at Penelope and Penelope gave her the death look.

"Haha...Penelope, say you're sorry!" said Aiva. Ace looked at her.  
  
Ace's Time! (POV)  


"Who the hell kept putting out the fire on my scooter?" said Ace looking around. Then you heard someone burst out laughing. (Who's she?) Thought Ace. (Now, that I take a look around here, it looks like Luffy has gathered even more Nakama) Ace looked back to the girl who was laughing almost to tears when he heard her say,

"Pe-haha-Penelope, where you going, come here!" Ace looked to the side and saw someone backing away slowly and then stop as she saw everyone look at her. As soon as he saw her, she looked beautiful with her long blond hair and slim figure. Though when the other girl told her to come there and apologize she gave her the death glare and made her way over.

"I'm sorry for putting out the fire on your scooter and making you have a hard time getting here." said the girl.

"Ahh, that's alright, but I mean...who are you guys, and how did you get the water to put it out?" he said curiously. Both of the girls looked up and the look on their face knew that it was going to be a long story.

Penelope's/Crew's Time! (POV)

Penelope and Aiva knew that a long talk was going to come of how they all met and stuff. So Aiva came up with an idea.

"How about we talk it over while we eat?!" said Aiva. Penelope was relived.

"Okay, I'm pretty hungry anyways," said Ace. So they whole crew went to the kitchen, all greeting Ace and started to eat. After a while they told their story and he told his story of being on a marine ship.

"Oh...so you got caught in their sea net and couldn't get out, so you were headed off to jail." said Aiva with Zoro sitting on one side and Penelope on the other.

"Yeah...and you guys came out of the sky and landed here with each of your powers witch were..." he trailed off looking at the three of them.

"I got wind," said Kenn raising his hand a little.

"Earth!" said Aiva proudly.

"Water!" said Penelope, though a little shy. Aiva and Penelope smiled wide at each other.

"Right, and Luffy you got Nico Robin and Franky on your ship too?! Wow, that's a lot since I was gone, then again, I haven't seen you in a while," said Ace smiling widely.

"Yea! So how long can you stay?" said Luffy patting him on the back.

"Ehh, I'm not sure, it matters what the next island is, if it's a spring island then I have to go. But if it's not, then I can stay here a little longer," he said leaning back in his chair.

"That's good! So let's hope the next island isn't a spring one, well, I'm sleepy so I'm gonna go to bed. Aiva, you watch over the ship okay?" said Luffy getting up.

"Got it, Captain!" said Aiva. Everyone put their dishes away and went to their rooms [Except Aiva who was in the crows nest. Ace was given another bed in a random room and he slept there. Before Penelope went to bed she went to Aiva who was climbing up to the Crows nest and asked her,

"He's pretty hot isn't he?" she said curiously.

"Ehh, whatever you think, haha." said Aiva as she began to climb up to the top. Penelope shrugged and went back to her room. Before she closed the door, she saw Zoro start climbing up to the crows nest and snickered to herself. (That lucky bastard) she thought smiling and then went to bed.

Aiva's Time!!! (POV)  


Aiva went up to the crows nest and wanted to look outside. So she got a blanket and opened the ceiling to see the sky. Soon she was leaning back a watching the stars pass by over her.

"Hey there," said a voice next to her ear. Aiva looked to the side and saw Zoro. She smiled happily and moved over so Zoro could fit in with her. Together they looked up at the sky and watched as some stars passed by.

"Aiva?" you looked to the side and saw Zoro staring at you.

"Yes?" you answered. Then he gave you a light kiss and you kissed him back. It was a small yet tender kiss that ended too soon for you. You both looked up at the stars again and watched them pass as you fell asleep on each others shoulder.  
  
Crew's Time! (POV)

Next morning

Everyone was up and doodling around; Aiva was getting some lessons from Zoro and Kenn helping Ussop lift things. Penelope was looking over the sea and controlling the water in the air when Ace came over and threw his fire at it making it evaporate. Penelope got pissed off,

"What did you do that for?" she said looking at him. He was bouncing the fire in his hand up and down like a regular ball.

"Huh, so my fire is defiantly stronger than your water," he said smirking.

"What! Yeah right, it can beat yours any day!" said Penelope outraged.

"Oh yea, lets find out!" Ace said playfully, you got some water above your hand and he got some fire out. Kenn noticed and made his way over to you before you would blow up the whole ship.

"Stop it, you know that is going to blow up the whole ship," said Kenn getting in between them. Aiva joined in after finishing with Zoro.

"Yea, you guys already know that earth will beat you anyways, so I would stop now." She said smiling.

"Haha…yea right, air will blow away the earth!" snickered Kenn

"NO!" Aiva responded.

[In corner--

"Eh, Zoro, you seem to like her a lot huh?" said Luffy talking to Zoro.

"Yea...She's one of a kind," he said as he watched Aiva get into a mini-fight with Penelope, Kenn, and Ace. [--End of in the corner

"Whoa wait!" said Kenn as the fight started in between all of them.

"Did you guys notice that, now, all the elements are here?" Kenn looked at everyone as they did the same.

"Ohhh…cool! I want to see what would happen is we combine everything," said Aiva excitedly.

"Uhhh…do you think that's a good idea?" said Ussop who was watching them from behind and Chopper was with him.

"It's just a little experiment what could happen?" said Aiva.

"Hmmm…" said Ussop curiously and he decided to sit back and watch as the rest of the crew did, wondering what was going to happen.

"Okay, when I say three, we all shot everything in the center," said Aiva as she got some sand from under the water and had Kenn dry it off for her.

"Okay, one…two…go!" yelled Aiva as she threw her dirt in the middle but instead it went towards Kenn.

"Wait what!" he said and he took out his air but it went toward Ace.

"What the hell!" yelled Ace as he shot fire towards Penelope. "What happened to three?" yelled Penelope as she shot water to Aiva.

"Ahhhhhh!" the crew heard everyone yell. There was smoke and they saw Ace get pulled back by air out of the smoke. Kenn came out of the smoke covered in dirt. Aiva came out spiting water out of her mouth. And then Penelope came out screaming because he was on fire! She got some water from the ocean and threw it onto herself along with Aiva throwing her dirt on her…

"Oh, my god," said Penelope as she looked down. Her shit was now half burned showing her stomach. Ace looked at her and laughed.

"Ah, sorry sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you," said Ace. Penelope glared at him and just took some more water and pouring it on her again to get the dirt on her off.

"Aiva whys did you throw dirt on me…" said Penelope annoyed.

"Umm….reflex" Aiva shrugged. Suddenly a huge bust of air came and Penelope was instantly dry. Though it made her hair get a little puffy.

"Thanks Kenn," She said unenthusiastically as she brushed her hair down with her hands. She decided to try and get Kenn off guard and throw water at him when he was talking to Ace to see if they could try it over again, but without Aiva counting down. (That was a bad idea) thought Penelope as she started to roll up a ball of water in her hand. Once there was enough and Kenn, Aiva, and Ace were all talking when she launched it at Kenn. (Hit him hit him hit him!) Penelope thought hopefully. But then Kenn turned around and blew air at it. It came back toward Penelope but she dodged it and it hit Ussop. What had hit Ussop though wasn't water, it was snow.

"Snow!" yelled Aiva and Chopper out of excitement. Penelope threw another batch of water at Kenn and when he blew on it. It turned into snow again. Penelope was getting a playful smile on her face.

"Ohohohohh! Penelope, make some more snow!" said Luffy. Then Penelope got a huge amount of water over the ship[Not enough to flood it but big… and threw it at Kenn. Kenn smiled and once it came at him. His mouth blew up and a huge amount of air came hitting the water and making it into snow. It plopped right onto everyone on the deck.

"SNOW!" yelled Chopper happily as he began to throw it at Ussop. Kenn got some and threw it at Penelope while Penelope started to make snow balls too and throw it at Luffy, Ace and Kenn. Aiva joined and then threw one at Zoro, waking him up. He looked around and smiled.

"How the hell did all this snow get on the ship?" Aiva just smiled and threw another snowball at him. Zoro got up and started attacking Aiva and they had a snowball fight and joined the others as well. Aiva threw it at Penelope and Nami. And Penelope threw it al Luffy and Ace. All together it was a huge snowball fight.

"Haha, and you are getting so easily beaten!" said Penelope to Ace.

"Huh, yea right!" Ace started to throw fire at Penelope too but she got the snow to come up and throw them at Ace.

"I got the advantage here!" she said as she threw it at Ace again. She moved back dodging Ace's flame when she by-accidentally fell backwards. She laughed as she got pelted by snowballs and then everyone went back to attacking everyone else. Penelope sighed and looked up at the sky. Snow started to come down on her face, (It's snowing? Or did we do this?) Then a shadow came over her and she looked to see who it was.

"Oh, Ace," she said looking up at him.

"Hey, you need some help getting up?" he laid a hand out for her to hold onto.

"Sure thanks!" Penelope started to reach for the hand when suddenly Ace fell ontop of her.

"A-Ace?!" she said a little panicky. Then she felt him snoring on your shoulder.

"He's snoring?" Penelope said looking at him. He defiantly was, because you could feel his chest going up and down on your bare stomach.

Penelope giggled because it tickled her stomach a bit. Then Ace was thrown off of her by Sanji kicking him in the air and Ace hit the side of the ship.

"You don't fall on top of a woman like that Ace! You've got to give her space!" yelled Sanji.

"Ahh, sorry again Penelope," said Ace rubbing his head.

"Hehe, its okay," you blushed a little and he did too.

"Penelope-chann! If you want I can keep you warm!!"

"Uhh.." Nami then punched Sanji even though his eyes were still hearts.

"Geez Sanji, can't you ever stay off the ladies?" she said walking away.

"Nooo! You're all just too beautiful" he said going after Nami spinning.

"Luffy, we should clean up this mess soon before it melts into the ship!" yelled Nami as she was walking away.

"Awww, I just want to play a little moorre!" he said whining.

"Okay, but only a little more!" said Nami as she went away. After thirty more minutes of playing Luffy told Penelope to put the snow away and she did. Then she noticed it was actually snowing.

"It seems like we are going to a winter island next!" said Nami.

"Ahh, Ace that means you can stay a little longer!" said Luffy happily.

"Yea!" he replied and looked at Penelope and smiled. She just smiled back and went to eat with everyone else.

Aiva's/Zoro Time!! (POV) [Short…

Aiva playfully threw snow at Zoro to wake him up.

"How the hell did all this snow get on the ship?" he said looking at Aiva. She was smiling down at him and threw another snowball at him.

"Haha" Aiva started to run away and throw snowballs at him at the same time. He came after her throwing them at her, some hitting and missing, but the same went for Zoro. He soon was close enough that he grabbed around Aiva's waist and pulled her down into the snow with him. You both were on the snow and giggled next to each other. Then Zoro gave you a light and playful kiss and you gave him one back. Then threw a snowball at his face again and ran off. [Sanji was flaring in the corner, though playing with Robin and Nami XD

Ace's Time! (POV) 

Ace saw Penelope fall to the ground and laugh as she did. She landed on a lump of snow and looked up at the sky giggling. (She's so pretty) he thought. All Penelope was wearing were Capri's and a half burned shirt, her skin looked so smooth that he wanted to stroke it. (I should at least help her get up) Ace went over to her and playfully stretched out his hand.

"Hey, you need some help getting up?" he laid a hand out for Penelope to hold onto.

"Sure thanks!" You saw her stretch to your hand when you felt the need to sleep and then went to sleep. You could feel her stomach falling and rising from the way she was breathing. Then you felt yourself being kicked hard on the side and you were thrown to the side of the ship, and you then remembered that you fell asleep on Penelope.

"You don't fall on top of a woman like that Ace! You've got to give her space!" yelled Sanji in your face.

"Ahh, sorry again Penelope," you said rubbing your face. You blushed a little and got up to play with the others again until Luffy said to stop and put the snow back into the ocean. Ace watched Penelope as she lifted her arms and the snow came up and was thrown over the ship. You smiled and then went up to eat with everyone else.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter!!! Please Review and Message! Next one coming soon….:-) 


	20. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 20

One Piece In Their World Chapter 20

Where we left off: Everyone had a big snowball fight. Ace fell on Penelope[starting something...? and Zoro and Aiva had a good time too :-P Now, they all went to eat.  
  
Penelope's Time! (POV)

Everyone had finished eating the delicious food Sanji had made and went to their bed. Robin was watching out tonight in the crows nest. Penelope went into her room, sleepy from the fun they had that day with the snowball fight and all. She turned off her light and went into her bed waiting for sleep coming to her when someone knocked on the door.

"Mumph, who is it," said Penelope trying to hide under her blankets. She heard the door open and someone come in. She looked up from her covers and saw it was someone shirt-less and wearing a hat. (Who was that again?) She thought as she stood up a little in her bed.

"I still think fire is better than water," a voice said moving a chair in front of her and sitting in it. Immediately she knew whose voice that belonged too.

"Aaaccee! I'm tired; go away, we'll talk about this tomorrow!" said Penelope burrowing under her covers. Ace pulled them back and Penelope shivered. He held some fire emitting from his hand up close to his face and moved closer to Penelope.

"You look funny when you're trying to sleep." he said chuckling.

"Well you look funny," said Penelope laughing a little at her own joke. She looked up at Ace who had a small smile on his face.

"Well I also wanted to say thanks for getting me out of the marine ships," he said. You blushed a little in the small light and hoped he wouldn't see you.

"Uhh... yea that was out of rage." you giggled again and so did he.

"You know, you're quite cute when you giggle" he said moving a little closer to you.

"Ehhehe...well, thanks" you blushed even harder. Then the light went out and you felt something plop onto the bed. (Ohmy god!) You thought for a second he was dead. And then you heard him snoring next you on your bed.

"Ugh, you're just sleeping," you said in relief. You looked at him in the dark and saw his chest rise and fall slowly. You tried to push him off the bed but couldn't

"What the hell, I'm tired!" said Penelope annoyingly.

"Oh well," Penelope was so tired that she just decided to fall asleep next to him. She could feel and listen to his steady breathing next to her and feel asleep to the rhythm.

Morning

Crews Time! (POV)  


Everyone woke up and ate breakfast. Soon they were on deck and were fixing up the ship here and there. It started to snow earlier and Nami said the next island was going to be a winter one. And instead of just passing it, Luffy decided to go there and explore the animals/jungle there…even though it was all snow and no jungle... They were tiding up the ship whenAiva noticed something a little different. (Someone's missing) she looked around and then it came to her. (Ace and Penelope!) She looked around the ship a little more. She didn't want to cause much trouble so she decided to go to Penelope's room to see if she had woken up already. Aiva skipped some steps and made way to Penelope's room humming to herself. She opened the door and...

Penelope's/Ace's Time!! (POV)

Penelope woke up to a light snoring. (Huh? Holy crap I snore?) She didn't feel like moving because she was too comfortable were she was. She buried her head in what she thought was a pillow when she noticed it to be moving up and down and then the snoring stopped. (Huh?) You looked up and saw Ace staring down at you and you also noticed that you weren't burying your head into a pillow but into Ace's shoulder.

"O sorry," you said and you were blushing brightly. You tried to push away but you were held on by something. Ace's hand.

"I kinda like it like this," he said smiling kindly at you. You smiled shyly and looked up at him.

"Yeah, me too," you leaned on him a little closer and then you heard the door open. Aiva came in and saw the two of you in the same bed.

"Uhh...sorry, I'll knock, hold on." Aiva went out and then knocked.

"Ooo…um yea, we should…" Then Ace pulled you back down and gave you a light kiss.

"Is that okay for an apology?" he said smiling. You looked at him then gave him a wide smile.

"Sure!" you got out of the bed and called Aiva to come in. Aiva came in and saw now both of you were standing out of the bed.

"Well, did I miss anything?" she said as she came toward Penelope and Ace started to walk out.

"Haha, nothing much really." You saw Ace wink back at you as he left the room and went to help everyone out.

"Well! First, change and then tell me everything out there!" said Aiva skipping out of the room and jumping off the balcony down onto the deck. Penelope changed and then met everyone else outside.

Crew's (POV)

"Ace, where've you been?" said Luffy smiling.

"With Penelope," he said looking over to her and she blushed.

"Okay!" said Luffy as he walked off to Ussop and Chopper to play with them. Zoro looked at Ace quizzingly and Ace just smirked at him. Zoro got what was going on and just smiled at him.

"You like her huh?" Zoro was leaning against the wall and was about to go to sleep.

"Yea," Ace said looking at Penelope and Aiva talking.

"Nami, do you see that in the distance?" said Robin. Nami squinted into the distance and Franky was next to her looking too.

"Yea, it's a snow mountain?" Nami wasn't sure of herself until they got closer.

"Yea, it is, that's where we'll stop since Luffy wants us too," said Nami.

"Yosh! Nami! To the snow mountain!" said Luffy pointing to it. It then got a lot colder and everyone changed a little. Penelope now had long blue pants and a blue jacket. Kenn had khakis and a green coat.

"Aren't you cold?" said Penelope to Aiva.

"No not really, I'm just wearing the jacket to not get frostbite..." she smiled. What Aiva was wearing were khaki Capri's with a belt and a red jacket. Nami had an orange jacket and Robin a purple one. While Sanji had a black jacket, Franky had a dark blue one, Luffy had a checkered white and yellow one, Ace had a light grey jacket [fire in snow...he can handle it:D and Zoro was wearing a black jacket with green/black pants. When the shore Robin said,

"I don't think this land is populated." Everyone looked around and since there was only a mountain and little trees they could see a lot.

"You're right," said Kenn.

"That means everyone can come!" said Luffy as he jumped off the ship and into the snow.

"Yey!" Aiva followed him while everyone else jumped off the ship too. When Kenn jumped off the ship he felt a little weird as he landed on the island. (Huh?) Helooked toward Penelope and noticed that she was holding her head too. They looked at each other giving a small look that they thought they felt something weird. Kenn walked over to Penelope who was shivering.

"Do you feel a little...weird about this island?" whispered Kenn.

"Yeah, no one else seems to feel it," said Penelope who was looking at the others to see their reactions. Aiva and Luffy had already started walking up looking for something fun to do and then Kenn and Penelope felt the pressure come off of them a little and they started walking.

"Youa little cold?" said Ace who came up next to Penelope. Penelope nodded and smiled. Then Ace put his arm around her and warmed it up as they both walked up the mountain together. Sanji got a little jealous and went up to Nami.

"Nami-swann! Are you warm enough!" he said with his eyes hearts and spinning.

"Yea... Sanji-kun, I'm fine, just forget it," said Nami as she kept going up the mountain. Aiva and Luffy were up ahead of everybody. Little did they know that someone with purple eyeswas watching them closely...

Thanx! And I hope you liked this chapter! Awww Ace and Penelope are together!


	21. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 21

I do not own One Piece!!!

( ) Thoughts[ Author Note POV Point Of View

Where we left off: Ace and Penelope are kind of now together. There was a snow island that had just come up and Luffy decided to go explore it, so everyone did and now they are climbing the mountain up to the top.

One Piece In Their World Chapter 21

  
Crew's Time! (POV)

Aiva and Luffy were racing towards the top of the hill to see who would get there first.

"Luffy! Aiva! Don't go too far ahead and wait for us!" Yelled Sanji. Aiva had her sword on her banging on her waist as she was running up and then stopped, turning around with Luffy.

"Awww, but you guys are soo sloowww," said Luffy whining.

"Yeaaaa! Hurry up you slow pokes!" Aiva and Luffy then kept going up the hill ahead of everyone else.

"Zoro, are you sure it's okay to leave her on her own," said Sanji.

"I can't watch over her like she's some kid!" he said back.

"But you still have to learn to watch over where she goes!" Sanji was getting annoyed and they were about to have a mini-fight when Nami punched them both.

"Idiots! If you keep going slowly we are going to lose sight of them!"

Chopper and Franky were happily playing in the snow while Ussop and Kenn were talking about how the wind would affect the targets Ussop had.

"...So then you would have to curve it to go against the wind from a higher point..."

"...Ohh so when I use my slingshot, if you can also put your air behind it or push theair in front of it out thenthe bullet will go faster and..."

Penelope and Ace were going up the hillarm-in-arm.

"Now thatI think of fire more, one thing it exceeds against water is the warmth," said Penelope smiling and shivering a little.

"But then the water can cool you off when your hot," Ace smiled back. A big gust of wind cameknocking everyone a bit over to the side.

"Kenn, can't you control the wind here too?" Nami looked at him.

"I haven't tried manipulating the wind when it comes at you, its harderbecause...well it's hard to explain...it'slike the wind is it's own mind, and if you become an enemy to it,it'll come at you hard, butwhen you make friends with it you'll be able to use it."Kenn looked awkwardly at Nami trying to figure it out in his head.

"It's okay, never mind then."Nami and everyone kept on going.

"How do they keep warm when they're basically wearing nothing!" said Penelope looking at Aiva and Luffy jumping up and down in the snow.

"Like you have fire and thatcan keep you warm but...?" Penelope was really curious at how this was happening.

"Well, Luffy'salways been goodin cold andI'm not sure about Aiva, but basically they don't think about it and I think that's what keeps them warm!" saidAce cheerily.

There were some more tree's that they were passing by now and another gust of wind came.When it came, Robin, Penelope, and Ace were under a tree and the pile of snow on it started to fall towards them.Before it did, Penelope stopped it and moved it tothe side a little.They kept moving forward when Penelope felt the same drains she had felt before. She could still walk butit seemed like someone was taking her power away fromher. She looked to seeKenn and noticed he was having a hard time going against the bitter wind.

"Kenn, are you alright?" said Robin coming up to him.

"Uhh, yea, I'm good." Kenn looked at Penelope and she looked back at him. Then, Kenn noticed a purple flash over Penelope and someone witblack hair. (Huh?) Heclosed his eyes and opened them again to make sure he wasn't seeing anything, and when he opened hiseyes again the girl he saw there, wasn't there anymore. (Whew, just imagination) thought Kenn. Penelope was wondering was Kenn was looking at when Ace saw her struggle a bit.

"Penelope, you okay?' he looked worriedly at her.

"I'm fine! Just a little cold...you know, ice, water...yea..." said Penelope. Ace looked a little confused but then made his arm a little warmer and brought her closer to him while they went up. Soon both Kenn and Penelope felt energized again and walked to the pace they were at before again.

Zoro looked up and saw Aiva and Luffy go over a mini-cliff and then they disappeared from sight.

"Ugh, hurry I can't see them!" said Zoro walking faster. Sanji followed when they saw Aiva appear from the mini-cliff.

"Hey, you guys! There's a cave here! Luffy went inside it-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." Everyone heard Luffy start yellingbehind Aiva and then fade away. They just stood there for a minute while Aiva disappeared looking for Luffy.

"Luffy, Luffy? Where are y-ahhhhhhhhhh!" At first they could hear Aiva calling Luffy and then they heard her screaming like on a thriller ride and then fade away.

"Aiva! Luffy!" yelled Zoro as everyone raced to where they just were. Soon they were in front of a cave and Zoro went inside first followed by Robin, Nami, Sanji, Penelope, Ace, Kenn, Chopper, Ussop and Franky. In the front Zoro slipped and fell downwards. Everyone followed and started screaming. Zoro could hear Aiva's fun-filled screaming up ahead and everyone's behind him. They were all rapidly going down an ice tunnel. Twisting and turning this way and that. Ace was holding onto Penelope, who was screaming, and he only laughed on the way down. The tunnel went left then right, they could feel how smooth the ice was when they were whooshed to the side of the tunnel and then back to the middle. Soon the tunnel went upwards and sprouted all of them out.

"Whoa!" yelled Kenn as he landed in the snow.

"Ahh..That hurt my butt!" said Nami and Robin getting up with Sanji's help. Penelope was clinging onto Ace, but then he put his hand under her chin and looked at her.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" said Ace. Penelope giggled,

"Yea, that actually was really fun" said Penelope. Zoro got up and looked around for Aiva and Luffy. Then he saw them looked away from the crew and into the distance.

"Oi, Aiva, you okay?" said Zoro, he went to Aiva and then saw what they were looking at.

Below them was a huge drop that if anyone fell, they would surly die. But before them was a magnificent view of the land. There was a forest that was covered with trees in snow. The only weird part of it, that only Robin noticed, was that there was a small cut path through the forest leading somewhere she couldn't see. (Hmmm) she thought.

"Alright! Let's go down it!" said Luffy. Nami grabbed him by the collar of his coat not letting him get away.

"No, Luffy, for tonight we will stay here, tomorrow you can explore, but since we don't have a map of this island we have no idea where we are going and it's getting dark! So we are camping here for the night!" Nami said to Luffy.

"But I wanna goo!" Luffy whined.

"NO!" She dragged Luffy away from the Cliffside and to the rocks on the other side from where they came through the tunnel. It was a short yet long enough ledge for them to camp for the night. Rocks were completely surrounding then except for the left side which had trees there instead which if you go that way would lead you down the mountain, Robin assumed. Ussop unpacked the huge backpack he brought with him and took out two large tents. One nearer to the trees while the other next to it near the rocks. The girls claimed the left one while Luffy ran inside the one on the right. Each tent had a sleeping bag for each person and pillow. Zoro came up to Aiva who was still looking at the view.

"You had me scared there for a second," said Zoro as he came up to her and hugged her, the sword on her waist rattled a little. At first Aiva was surprised by his sudden motion then hugged him back.

"Don't worry! It was a fun ride, wasn't it?" she said smiling at him. He chuckled and kissed her lightly before he went into the tent and she went into hers. Later that night, Ussop and Franky went to go get firewood for Sanji's cooking and they cooked the food over the warm fire. They ate it and Sanji made some desserts to show off his cooking skills. Zoro was sitting next to Aiva and she was leaning on him gazing at the stars. Suddenly she saw a small flash of purple.. (Huh?). Penelope and Kenn all of a sudden started to have their head throb. Penelope leaned down and put her hand on her forehead while Kenn started rubbing his temples.

"What's wrong with you?" said Ace to Penelope.

"Uhh, nothing, my heads just been throbbing, a headache from the cold probably she smiled at him and he didn't look suspicious. Kenn was closing his eyes and rubbing his temples at the sudden headache that had hithim. "Muumph," he said.

"Any wrong Kenn?"said Chopper next to him.

"Nah, just my head hurts, but I'm good, after all I have the best doctor here." he said smiling.

"I'm not happy that you called me the best doctor in the world, asshole!" said Chopper as he started to do his happy dance. Kenn looked at Penelope who looked at Aiva. Aiva had no idea what was going on, but all she felt was some uneasiness around her.

"Penelope and Ace were sitting on the other side of her.

"Penelope you okay?" said Aiva looking at her.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to sleep now to get this off," she said as she headed towards the tent. Kenn then got up and also said he needed some sleep so he went into the other tent and closed it up. After 10 more minutes of Sanji trying to entertain us, everyone went into their tents and went to sleep. And hour passed when Penelope came out of her tent and sat near the fire, where the embers were still aglow.

"Humph," she said rubbing her temples. Then Penelope heard another zipper open and saw Kenn come out of the boy's tent.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" he said walking to her and sitting next to her.

"No, didn't you get that feeling that made you felt like your power was being drained out of you?" said Penelope curiously. Kenn nodded. Then behind Penelope a third zipper opened and closed with Aiva coming out.

"Oh, hey guys," she said noticing both of them.

"I-I couldn't sleep soo..."

"You've been feeling weird lately?" said Kenn.

"Like your power's being drawn out of you?" said Penelope. They both looked at Aiva intimidating but she gave no response.

"No...But I've felt uneasy for a while, like someone's watching me," she said.

"Yea! I keep seeing these purple flashes but I think they're all my imagination!"

"No! I saw them too!" They all did a whisper loud talk of what they saw when suddenly a loud noise came from the bushes. They all looked but thinking it was a squirrel or something went back to the subject until another rattling sound came from the bushes on the tree's side.

"I think someone's listening to us," said Kenn.

"Aiva go check it out," said Penelope looking at her.

"Why me!" she said getting up.

"You're the closest!"

Aiva started walking towards the bushes, cursing, and you didn't see her for about three seconds when you heard a gurgling/struggling sound and then quietness.

"Uhh…Aiva?" said Penelope.No soundcame out.

"Kenn, go and see what happened to Aiva, be a man!"Penelope pushed Kenn towards the bushes. Hegave an evil glare at her while going inthe darkness.Penelope heard some shufflingand then

"What the-" Kenn's voice was cut off and then you couldn't hear anything. Penelope got up.

"Aiva?...Kenn?" she squeaked. (I should ask someone else to come out heretoo tofind out what happened) Penelope went to the guy's tent hoping to get someone's attention

"Ace,Zor-" Suddenly a huge hand came up from behind Penelope and covered her mouth. She tried to struggle and only a squeak came out. Then she moved her hands to get the water but her hand werethen bound by something heavyand hardand it seemed to suppressher powers of getting the water to attack the kidnapper. Then another man came in front of her and gagged her so she wouldn't be able tosay anything.Penelope was thrown to the side of the cliff whereshe found a bound Aiva and Kenn too.Aiva was glaring at the people who took her but she also looked scared at the same time, so did Kenn. Penelope looked up and then saw a flash a purple eyes, long black hair and a girlin a long white coat.

"Get them out of here," shewhispered to the menbehind them, there were three and they each picked us up and threw us over their shoulder. Aiva glared at the person who was kidnapping them and then her person jumped off the cliff followed by Kenn's person and then Penelope's. Only before Penelope's head went totally unseen.Zoro came outand saw her face go down the cliff.

* * *

oooooooo 

Hope you liked this chapter!

Thank Straw Hat Melody for making an Awsome Review:D

Please Review and Message!

Next chapter is coming up!


	22. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 22

Sigh I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!!

( ) Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Point Of View

What happened in last chapter: They landed on a snow mountain island and Aiva and Luffy went down an ice tunnel and everyone followed. They came sprouting out on the other side and set came there. The cliff was extremely high and they were on a ledge. But the Aiva, Kenn and Penelope were captured and the last thing Penelope saw was Zoro's face coming out of the tent.

* * *

One Piece In Their World Chapter 22

Ace's/ Zoro's Time!!(POV)

Zoro went to sleep along with everyone else and then woke up to someone getting out of the tent and closing it again.

"Mumph," he said thinking someone's just going for a bathroom break. He tried to go back to sleep again but then heard people talking outside.

"Go and check it Aiva..." someone said. (Just go to sleep already!) He thought as he was almost to a deep sleep when he heard.

"...go and be a man!" and then shuffling.

"Ahhh," he said and he heard Ace mumble next to him. Zoro got annoyed at all the noise and put his pillow over his head to take it all out. Another sound came near his tent this time.

"Ace, Zor-" the sound then was cut off and Zoro thought it was just some animal.

"Ace...go and check out what's going on outside." Said Zoro pushing Ace a little.

"Mumph," was his answer.

"Ace, someone's calling you, go," Zoro didn't want to get up.

"No, if you want to go, go!" said Ace complaining and then trying to go back to sleep.

"It might be Penelope," This brought Ace up a little.

"Okay, you go out first and I'll follow, since you heard the noises." Said Ace.

"Ungh," Zoro started to get up. (Why can't Ace go by himself?) He thought to himself as he unzipped the tent and started to go outside. When he looked up he saw Penelope, and her scared face going over the cliff. Zoro's eyes widened as he raced over to where he saw her.

"Penelope!" he yelled. He saw four shadows there and then they disappeared.

"Zoro, what'd you yell Penelope for?" Ace came out hurriedly at the sound of Penelope's name.

"I think I saw her go over the cliff, but I can't see her down there," Zoro squinted his eyes too see better.

"Penelope went over the cliff?!" said Ace surprised and shocked.

"H-how?! Wouldn't she use the snow around her to get back up?" Ace worriedly looking down.

"That's it, I don't get why she isn't coming up." Said Zoro. Ace lit a ball of fire in his hand and threw it down the cliff trying to see if her could see her in the light, but nothing came, not even footprints. Zoro then heard Nami getting out of her tent.

"What's going on?" she said rubbing her eyes and looking at Zoro and Ace near the cliff. She was followed by Robin coming from behind her.

"I think I saw Penelope falling down the cliff," said Zoro restlessly.

"Hold on, let me go and check if she's sleeping." Said Robin as she went back into the tent to see if Penelope was there. She then came out and said,

"Penelope's not there neither is Aiva," she said. Zoro wondered where they went, (are you sure it was Penelope who you saw going down the cliff?) thought Zoro. Then Franky, Sanji, and Chopper came out of their tent.

"Oi, Marimo, what the hell is all this noise?" said Sanji.

"Ace and Zoro think they saw Penelope go down the cliff and Aiva is missing too." Nami scanned the ground near the fire. Chopper went into the tent to see if anyone was missing from there.

"I don't see anyone missing…wait, Kenn, he isn't here!" said Chopper all the sudden curious at what was happening.

"Zoro, did you hear them say anything?" said Nami.

"No…all I heard was that someone told Aiva to go check something and then someone else went. And then someone came to our tent asking for Ace and me when their voice was cut off," said Zoro still looking down the cliff. Robin went to go check in the woods to see if anything had gone there, because some footprints lead there.

"Something happened here," said Nami who was looking around the fire and then a small trail that lead to the cliff side.

"Someone was dragged and then off the cliff. So someone did fall, but there seems to be about six…or maybe seven different footprints here," Nami said curiously.

" You guys, come here," said Robin in the woods. Everyone went to where her voice was and she was inspecting the ground where it seemed to be indented.

"There was s struggle here, and something or someone was bound," said Robin feeling the different indents in the snow. Everyone was around her when Franky went from came from behind her.

"Oi, you guys, look at this," Franky's face was grave. He held up something long and pointed. Then they noticed it was an amber sword,

"Aiva," said Zoro as he went to her sword and took it from Franky.

"Aiva wouldn't leave her sword behind," said Sanji looking at the sword Zoro was holding. Zoro was soo annoyed that she was taken, his hand tightened around her sword making it bleed.

"We've got to find them," said Zoro going towards the tent.

"But-but Zoro, we don't know anything," said Nami.

"Yes we do! They were captured and they can't use their powers, they need our help. And if we wait too long, their trail will disappear, I'm going to wake up Luffy and Ussop. Start to pack!" said Zoro as he walked towards the tent still holding Aiva's sword. He went in as the others followed and got their stuff.

"Luffy, Ussop, wake up, we have to go!" said Zoro shaking them.

"Mehhh, Zoro, stop it, I'm trying to sleep!" said Luffy moving over.

"Yea…Zoro, go away," Ussop responded.

"We have to go! Aiva, Kenn, and Penelope have been taken." Said Zoro loudly. This got their attention.

"Wh-what?" said Luffy. In a quick 5 minutes, Zoro told them what was going on and they got ready to go.

"Ahhh, so they got taken, by who?" said Luffy curiously.

"We don't know, but Robin-chwan said that they were bound and then they went over the cliff somewhere," said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"We should go, we might lose their trail," said Ace putting on his jacket looking serious. Ussop looked over the side of the cliff

"B-b-but how are we gonna get down so fast?" said Ussop he was shaking from just looking over the cliff.

"Like this," Luffy smiled and then pushed Ussop off the cliff. He immediately disappeared sliding down the side of the cliff.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

"What!" yelled Nami as Luffy went down followed by Franky and Chopper.

"Let's go Nami-swann!" yelled Sanji as he picked her up swiftly and jumped down holding her in his arms.

"AHHHHHH!" she yelled as they went down the steep cliff. They were followed by Robin, Ace and Zoro last. Ussop was screaming in front of Luffy when he suddenly disappeared.

"Ah?" said Luffy while screaming. Then he was engulfed by the snow and somehow went under it and ended up in an underground tunnel near Ussop who was panting on the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.." came Nami's scream as she and Sanji came through. They both feel to the ground and noticed that there wasn't any snow here. Soon everyone came through and they looked around at where they were at.

"How could this be in a snow island?" said Sanji feeling the walls.

"I don't know, but I think this is where they came through, because when I saw them falling, they suddenly disappeared." Said Zoro.

"Yosh! Lets go and find them!" Luffy started heading off in a random direction. Nami grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Oi Luffy, this could be a huge trap if you don't watch out! And how do you even know where you are going!" she yelled. Luffy pointed ahead.

"Because there are stairs there," Everyone looked to where he was pointing and he was right. It seemed that they were going up and spiral.

"Okay…I guess that's the only way we are gonna go to get them back." Said Franky.

"Yep, I bet their okay, because I trust all my Nakama!" said Luffy as he started to go forward. Ace was mad inside, (Who would've wanted to take her?!) he thought. Zoro's thoughts were on Aiva and his hand was still surrounding her sword. Everyone went straight and into the doorway which was leading up towards what was waiting for them……

* * *

I think i am obbsessed with cliffhanger endings...

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! The next one is coming soon! Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 23

Sigh...I Do not own One Piece...I wish I did :'(

( ) Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Point Of View

What happened in last Chapter: The crew just found out that Aiva, Penelope, and Kenn had been taken by force and are now in a tunnel looking for them…

One Piece In Their World Chapter 23

Aiva's/Kenn's/Penelope's Time! (POV)

Aiva felt herself free falling down the cliff at an extremely fast speed. Kenn was freaking out at what was happening, it was all to fast. And Penelope basically tried to scream even with a gag on. Aiva could see the ground coming fast and closed her eyes for impact. But instead she felt herself go through the snow and then opened her eyes. They were in a dimly lit tunnel. (Huh?) She looked around and saw a man was holding her. She tried to struggle out of his grip but it was extremely strong and held onto her tight. 

"You better not," said a woman. She came in front of Aiva and then she felt stiff. (Why can't I move?) she looked at the woman. The woman was about the same height as her, but with purple eyes and long shiny black hair that reached just below her shoulders. She was wearing a long white coat with black pants. 

"If you keep struggling, I might just slip my fingers, and.." the woman took out a small knife and put it under Penelope's throat. Aiva widened her eyes in shock, she felt the grip that was somehow on her let go, and Aiva didn't move for she was afraid that the woman would kill Penelope. 

"That's good, now let's keep going," said the woman as she began walking up the stairs again. (Why are we going up?) Thought Penelope. The men holding all of them kept going up and still weren't breathing hard from the steep stairs. Penelope looked to Aiva who was trying to figure out what was going on. Then she looked at Kenn and saw that he was doing something with his mouth. (Get it off, just a little more!) Thought Kenn. The gag on his mouth was sliding down his mouth and then when it finally did, he breathed in and shouted 

"LLLUUFFYY!" suddenly Kenn was thrown to the wall and the impact made him spit out blood. The woman went over to him and Kenn felt his body stiffen, 

"What, what's going on!" he stammered as some of the breath was coming back to him. He then was gagged immediately and it was tightened even more. 

"Don't make me fulfill my promise," the woman said striding over to Aiva. She took out her knife and sliced a bit of Aiva's skin on her arm. 

"Umph!" cried Aiva in pain even though she was gagged. Kenn saw her struggling against the pain but couldn't move. The woman then cut Aiva's arm in a long stroke once more. Aiva was sweating, from the pain now. 

"Munpht!" said Penelope trying to say stop but couldn't. The woman then stopped after the second cut, blood was pouring down from Aiva's arm onto the ground. 

"Do you want more?" the woman said looking at Kenn and snickering. Kenn couldn't do anything and he felt like he was also feeling the pain himself so he stayed still. 

"Good, I can't kill her anyways, he needs her, lets go!" she said moving in front of the men. (He?) Aiva thought panting as she saw one of the men pick Kenn up and they started to go up again. About ten minutes later they were dragged and thrown into a cell, un-gagged; though their legs and hands were still tied up. 

"They're gonna come and get us! Luffy and the others! You better watch out!" yelled Aiva! 

"Yea, but we'll stop them before they can come," said the woman slyly as she laughed walking away. 

"Aiva, I-I'm sorry are you okay?" said Kenn looking at the cuts on her arm, there was still some blood rushing out of it. Now Kenn, Aiva and Penelope had their coats off and had dirt all over themselves. 

"It's okay," said Aiva. 

"Nothing but a scratch," she said. Kenn still looked sad though and then leaned against the wall. 

"Why do you think they captured us?" he said. 

"I don't know, maybe the bounties? Or treasure we have on the ship?" said Penelope. 

"Your wrong about both," said a male voice. They looked up and could hear footsteps coming toward them. Then a man came in front of their cell with the woman who cut Aiva before. 

"Good job Jenna on bringing them here…and keeping them in shape," said the man looking at Aiva's arm. 

"Who are you and what do you want!" yelled Penelope at the man. 

"Well, you don't need to know my name but…" 

Suddenly Aiva got a ton of flashes coming at her. She saw the man and woman over and over talking to her, their names, Jenna and Hitoshi, her under their control, then somehow you saw yourself dead in front of them and him glowing green. You came back to the present and seethed,

"HITOSHI!" 

Kenn and Penelope looked surprised, but Hitoshi and Jenna didn't and only smiled. 

"Ahhh, so she remembers us Hitoshi," said Jenna smiling. 

"You killed us for our power!" Aiva yelled. She somehow knew that he could take away power, (But how? And what happens to us after!) Aiva thought this while glaring at Hitoshi. 

"Yes, the one we used, and most powerful remembers," said Hitoshi smiling and laughing slyly. 

"Why do you want us again," Aiva yelled. 

"We would just come back after!" 

"Before, but never again after this!" said Hitoshi. He came toward you and you just glared at him, then he kicked you and you fell hard opposite of Kenn and Penelope. 

"AIVA!" yelled Penelope and Kenn. They tried to go to her, but their bodies wouldn't move. Then their heads were pointed up and they saw Jenna. Her eyes were wide and seemed bloodthirsty, 

"Ke—ke.." Penelope tired to speak but it was hard. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Aiva was being kicked and pummeled by Hitoshi. 

"I can't have you being able to stand when I get it from you," said Hitoshi laughing as he kicked Aiva once again and she fell to the ground sideways. The pain was too hard. Each kick went into her face and stomach. She kept being kicked up against the wall and she was bleeding on her forehead, face, and mouth. Her arms started to bleed as she was dragged on the floor. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground panting. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hitoshi laughed as Aiva was face down on the ground breathing hard. 

"AIVA!" yelled Penelope but then she was kicked in the face by Jenna and she also hit Kenn. 

"Ugh!" she yelled. 

"Stop…stop it…don-don't hurt them," said Aiva desperately while Hitoshi stepped on her back and was digging into it. 

"Are you kidding, they shouldn't stand either, but you shouldn't even kneel" he laughed as Jenna kicked and punched Kenn and Penelope. 

"Noo.." said Aiva out of breath. The pain was soo hard for her now especially with the foot on her back and squishing it down. Penelope was being kicked in the stomach and each impact made her cough blood out. Every time Penelope fell to the ground Jenna hit and kicked Kenn, Each kick took the air out of his stomach and then finally Kenn and Penelope fell to the ground under Jenna panting for breath. 

"I think we're done here Hitoshi," Jenna smiled at him slyly and she picked Penelope and Kenn up by their collars and dragged them out of the cell and to the hallway. 

"Wai..wait.., where are you taking them?" said Aiva as they went out of her sight. 

"Oh, don't worry, your coming too," he grabbed you by the collar and dragged you out. 

"You have a couple of friends here to watch us!" he said smiling. You gasped slightly because of the lack of air.

"No…" you panted as he dragged you through the halls and into a large room. There was a small amount of blood trailing from you as you left. 

* * *

OOOOO! Whats the crew up to? Thats in the next chapter!

I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review and Message:D


	24. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 24

I do not own One Piece...Yea, I know, it's sad TT

( ) Thoughts [ Authors Note POV Point Of View

What happened in the last chapter: Aiva, Penelope, and Kenn found out who their kidnapper was. Hitoshi and Jenna. They beat them up badly and then were taken to a room where their "friends" were waiting for them. 

* * *

One Piece In Their World Chapter 24

Crews Time! (POV)

Luffy was ahead of everybody followed by Zoro, Ace, Nami, Robin, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky. 

"Nami, do you think their in big trouble?" said Luffy feeling the walls as they went up. It was a rusty color and as they went up the steps echoed around them. Then suddenly, 

"LLLUUUFFFYYY!" someone screamed. 

"Luffy!" Said Zoro. 

"I got it!" Everyone started to run up the stairs. They could tell that the voice was far away, and with the spiral stairs, it made it hard for them to go up fast. After a half an hour of running, they finally stopped and were panting hard. 

"Does…anyone know who screamed my name?" said Luffy looking at the others, not panting though. 

"I…I think that was Kenn," said Chopper looking up at him. 

"It was defiantly a male voice," said Sanji. 

"Are they in that much trouble!" said Luffy again. 

"Of course!" yelled everyone back. They started to walk up again trying to hear for more voices. Then Robin remembered something important. 

"Do you guys remember...?" Everyone kept walking forward but looked back at her wondering what she was going to say. 

"Do you remember when Zoro was under control and Aiva turned green, or into another person, and then she took the red ball of light out of him," she said. 

"Yea, why Robin?" said Zoro still walking. Robin was thinking hard. 

"Aiva..she said…when she pointed the red ball in the sky and crushed it, she said for someone to never come near her or us again, remember?" said Robin looking at everyone. 

"Oh, yea…I remember that, maybe, this is about who she was talking to?" said Nami looking at the ground, and then at everybody else. 

"I think it is…" said Sanji. Suddenly Zoro and Luffy stopped and everyone did also. 

"Oi, Why did you guys stop?" Said Ussop looking confused. They saw Luffy with his eyes covered by his hat as he crouched down. He put his hand on something wet and brought it to his face to look at it. Then everyone saw it, it was blood. Nami gasped in as she saw how much blood there was. 

"Chopper," said Luffy gravely. Chopper came over and saw the blood on the floor. 

"Chopper, who's blood is this?" said Luffy slowly. Chopper looked around for a while. 

"There's two kinds, but one has more than the other," said Chopper going on one side of Luffy near the wall. 

"This one, it seems to be Kenn's," he said pointing at the small splat on the ground. Ussop saw Luffy's fist tighten around the blood he just picked up. 

"And the other one," he said going in between Luffy and Zoro, there was more blood on this side than the other. 

"This one is…Aiva's" Zoro's hand tightened around Aiva's sword and he grinded his teeth. (I'm gonna kill anyone who hurt her). Luffy got up from crouching with his eyes still in the shadow of his hat, and Zoro's too. 

"Thank you, Chopper. Whoever hurt my nakama, now will get their ass kicked!" yelled Luffy as he began to run up the stairs again. 

Ace and Zoro did as well as the others followed. They ran for twenty minutes until they came to a door. Luffy was extremely pissed as he threw the door open and it tore off its hinges. They ran in and it was a dark room. 

"Luffy! Where are you!" yelled Nami. 

"Nami!" he stopped and looked back. It was soo dark that he couldn't see anything. Suddenly he heard Chopper scream and then one by one the whole crew screaming. Luffy followed their voices when suddenly his foot in front of him didn't hit ground but air, then he was tumbling own another tunnel. 

"Whahaaaaa!" he yelled. He was holding onto his hat so it didn't fall off, then a bright light came and he fell through it. He landed on a stone ground and looked up to see around him. He was in a cage with Zoro and Sanji at the bars trying to bend them. They looked up to see if they could get back up the hole again but it closed when they looked at it, and it was a regular old ceiling. 

"Zoro move!" said Ace. He twisted his hand and tried throwing fire at the bars, thinking that he could melt them. But nothing came out. 

"Huh?" he said looking at his hands. 

"Ugh," Robin fell to her knees and put her hand to her head, it was throbbing hard and she felt a little weak. Sanji immediately came over to her. 

"Robin-chwan, what's wrong?" he said sincerely. 

"The Bars and walls, its all sea stone," she said looking at everyone. 

"WHAT!" yelled Luffy. He went to the bars and put his hands on it, suddenly he felt weak and fell to his knees. 

"Oi, Luffy!" Franky came over to him. 

"Don't touch it stupid," he said. Helping Luffy up. 

"I need to help Aiva, Kenn and Penelope!" he said grabbing the bars again but then feeling weak again. 

"Let me see if we can get out of here," said Franky. He was about to bring up fresh fire when he was dragged to the back of the wall and was stuck there. 

"Wh-whats going on," he said looking around, he couldn't pry his arms off the wall. 

"I think it's a magnet," said Nami going to it and feeling the wall. 

"Yea, its defiantly a magnet," Then someone laughed from outside the cage and some candles flickered on showing a large room with the cage on one whole side. A woman with a white long coat and black pants came out dragging Penelope and Kenn. 

"Hahaha, so I see you're here, and you just made it in time for the show." She said plopping Penelope and Kenn down in front of them, though far away.

The crew saw them and how beat up they were. Penelope was bleeding with her hands held in sea stone and feet tied, same with Kenn. Their faces and arms were bleeding, they looked like they came out of a typhoon. 

"PENELOPE, KENN!" yelled Luffy! Everyone saw the state they were in and couldn't figure out hoe they got to be like this. 

"Bastard…." Said Ace but then he touched the bars and he felt weakened in power. He looked up on his knees to Penelope. 

"Penelope," he said softly. She looked at him with some tears coming from the side of her eyes. She and Kenn were panting hard like they had no air to breath. Then the girl kicked Penelope in the stomach which made her cry in pain and flip her over to the other side. 

"Penelope!" yelled Sanji and Nami. Chopper looked at her and Kenn and was horrified at the beating they had gotten. 

"Wait, where's Aiva?" said Zoro dangerously. Everyone else noticed that she wasn't there, only Penelope and Kenn. The woman smiled. 

"Hahahahahaha" A male voice was heard down the doorway that the woman had just come out of. 

"She's right here," Suddenly Aiva was flung through the doorway and hit the ground hard. Nami gasped in horror as she saw Aiva. She was worse that Penelope and Kenn, Chopper noticed shocked. Her legs were bruised and had cuts on them. Her arms were the same except seemed limp. And then her face; her face was covered in scratches and she had blood from her forehead and mouth coming down, some of her head was also covered in blood. The crew saw her trying to get on her knees but she just fell down again panting hard like there was no air. Then a man came out of the doorway smiling devilishly and looked like he was enjoying the sight of Aiva's pain. He went over to her and put a foot on her head. 

"Hmhmmmmm," he laughed. 

"Take your dam foot off her!" said Sanji pissed off at what had happened to their nakama. Luffy slowly got up and put his hat on his head. 

"Bastard," said Zoro trying to keep his anger in. 

"BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" he yelled. 

"Hahahahaha, it was actually easy you see, they couldn't do anything so we just-" 

"I'll kill you," someone whispered. 

"I'll kill you!" said Luffy looking straight at the man. 

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY NAKAMA!" 

* * *

Yey! Now everyone see's everyone...though they are not all in good condition Oo

I hoped you like this chapter! Please Review!


	25. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 25

Meh...I do not own one piece...this is just to sad to say

TT

What happened in the last chapter: Luffy and everyone had found Kenn's and Penelope's blood. Then they fell into a hole leading to a sea stone cage which covered on whole side of the room. Then they saw how Penelope and Kenn were beaten. After, they saw Aiva and everyone got really pissed. 

* * *

One Piece In Their World Chapter 25

Crew's Time! (POV)

When the crew saw Aiva they were horrified. She looked like she went into hell then was spat out. Her legs and arms were covered in scratches, blood, and bruises. Then her face had lots of cuts on it making it bleed on her forehead and mouth; also some of her hair was covered in blood. 

"Hehehehe, like you can kill him," said the woman in the white coat. 

"Jenna, that's enough for now, first get the two over there near each other." Said the man. 

"Okay Hitoshi," The woman now named Jenna went over to Kenn and kicked him near Penelope. 

"What are you gonna do to them!" yelled Luffy! 

"I...Going to...should I tell them Jenna?" 

"I would, since it's their last time seeing them alive!" she said smirking. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! THEY'RE ALWAYS GONNA BE AND STAY ALIVE!" yelled Sanji through the bars! 

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" yelled Luffy after him as he kept trying to get through the bars but couldn't do it. 

"Zoro, cut these bars!" yelled Luffy to Zoro. But Zoro was looking at Aiva. She was panting hard, trying to stay alive from the beating. He could see her still trying to get out of the rope tying her feet together and the stone on her hands. 

"Zoro!" Yelled Luffy pissed off to him. 

"Cut open these bars! Then we can get to them faster!" yelled Luffy. Zoro took a couple of steps back and took all three swords out. Penelope and Kenn also watched him while he was gathering his energy up. 

"Tora Gari!" he yelled as he slashed his swords at the stone. But when he did, nothing happened and they stayed the same except for the slightest of a scratch. 

"Dammit dammit dammit!" said Luffy!. 

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO THEM!" yelled Sanji looking out the bars 

"Oh, you haven't heard it yet?" said Hitoshi smiling at them, even though he was faking it. 

"I'm going to take their powers away," he said. 

"Why! Why do you need them!" yelled Nami. 

"I need to get rid of them for they keep stopping me; and with their powers I will become more powerful than anyone in the world," He raised his arms up thinking of powerful he would be and then walked over too Penelope and Kenn. 

"DON'T GO NEAR THEM!" yelled Ace. The man stopped and looked at him. 

"Why should I? Ever since they've attacked me, I'll kill them if it means running to the ends of the hell! Especially for her!" he said pointing to Aiva. 

"Why more for her than the others." Said Robin standing up slowly. 

"Well," he walked over to Aiva and kicked her so she was facing up. 

"You remember don't you Aiva?" Hitoshi said. 

"Stop Hurting HER!" yelled Zoro, furiously holding onto the bars and trying to pry them open. 

"You son of a bitch," they heard Aiva say. 

"If you hadn't used me…then I would have killed you!" said Aiva panting heavily from the loss of blood. 

"What do you mean he used you?" said Robin. 

"A long time ago," he said with his foot still on Aiva's stomach, 

"She had tried to kill me for killing her nakama, I ran away but was also pissed off. The fruit she had eaten was the fruit I had wanted, the strongest element known as Earth. It can make fire, squeeze water out, move the air and more. I was so mad that I wanted to kill and steal it away," 

Jenna was near Penelope and Kenn who were breathing hard but still listening. 

"Though I knew if I kill her I wouldn't get the power, so I searched for something else, and found it. The absorb fruit. It let me absorb anything I wanted from light to power! It made it impossible for anyone to beat me. And then finally I could get the power I always wanted. Air and water were always easy to catch but then earth, Aiva, was even harder. Until one time, I finally got to her and absorbed half of her power, when I did this, Aiva had gone and only the power remained in her body," he said slyly. 

"She had a double personality that she never got along with…And then I set her on some missions for bounty hunting before I took complete control over her and killed her." Zoro was looking extremely pissed now that he had realized on why Aiva had killed Katsu; (It…wasn't her) he thought. 

"There was a problem though, after a one year, the power started to fade and then completely go away. But, I noticed that once it went away, another person exactly like Aiva, would've come again already obtaining this power. Each year I got to her easily when Aiva hadn't learned her powers, but this year, it seems I waited a little too long; and now since she has nakama, after I get rid of her and the others, you guys will die, with your friend's power! And then she will be mine and she will never come back again!" he said laughing. 

"What do you mean with her power! SHE'S NOT GONNA DIE!" yelled Sanji. 

"The only way I can obtain Aiva's power for good, is for her to give it to me willingly, and then she will never come back. Then…" Hitoshi just laughed and walked over to Penelope and Kenn. 

"S-stop NO!" yelled Aiva trying to get onto her feet but it wasn't working. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Ace to the Hitoshi. 

"You'll see…" 

"No! Stop! I-I'll do anything!" yelled Aiva still panting. 

"Even if you do, I still need their power to obtain yours! So just sit there and watch your friends die!" 

"NOOOOO!" yelled Aiva. Penelope and Kenn were terrified at what was happening. 

"Were going to die?" whimpered Penelope and Jenna got off her and went next to Hitoshi. 

"The power in you keeps you alive since its apart of your system, so this is what is going to happen when I take that all away." He put his hand over both Kenn and Penelope who were staring terrified at Hitoshi. 

"STOP IT!" yelled Luffy and Ace. 

"I GONNA KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON THEM ONE MORE TIME!" screamed Luffy outraged. 

"I CAN'T LOSE MY NAKAMA!" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hitoshi laughed evilly as some light started to come out of Kenn and Penelope. Kenn's was white and Penelope's was blue. 

"Ahhh!" Penelope and Kenn were screaming as their life was being taken away. 

"PENELOPE!" yelled Ace, (He can't lose her, NO!) but all he could do was watch he and try to get out of the cage. Ussop was screaming for him to stop and so was Franky, Nami, Chopper, and everyone else. 

"STTOOPPP!" they were yelling but he didn't and the light just came out of them. Soon the light was getting thinner and Penelope and Kenn were stopping to struggle little by little. 

"KENN, PENELOPE!" yelled Luffy and Zoro. They looked up at the crew panting slowly and heavily. 

"It was fun guys!" said Kenn as his eyes became dark and his head dropped to the floor, the light was out of him. 

"Thanks, Luffy!" said Penelope, and just before her light was gone she said, "Ace…I…love you," she said and then as the last of her light came out her eyes closed, she stopped moving.

* * *

OMG! PENELOPE AND KENN DIED! NOOOOOOOO

grah...I hoped you liked it TT

I would like to give a moment of silence for Penelope and Kenn 

Well, I guess thats good :D 

But what about Aiva? and are they really dead for sure!

Next chapter will comeup soon! Please Review to make it go faster!

Thanx!


	26. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 26

I do not own one piece...goes and cries in the corner...

( ) Thoughts [ Authors Note! POV Point Of View

just to tell everyone about the authors note thingy...i hate no idea why it won't let the other side of [ come...so sry about that! 

What happened last chapter: Everyone got why Hitoshi wanted Aiva, Kenn's and Penelope's powers. And he took Penelope's and Kenn's out. But their life went with it…

One Piece In Their World Chapter 26

Crew's/ Aiva's Time! (POV)

"PENELOPE! KENN!" yelled Aiva! (I can't lose them, I can't!) 

"THEY WERE THE ONLY PEOPLE FROM WHERE I CAME FROM!" yelled Aiva crying hard on the floor. 

"They…They can't be dead…Robin?" Nami tried to get it out of Robin that they were still alive. 

But Robin's eyes were wide with fear looking at Penelope and Kenn. 

"PENELOPE, KENN! DON'T GOO!" yelled Nami and Chopper. Luffy, Zoro, Ace, and Sanji couldn't do anything. Their friends were just killed in front of them. 

"No…no…Th-they can't be dead," said Ussop shakily. 

"Look at them…their not moving," Hitoshi started to laugh, then he put his hand up and there was air spinning in his hand. 

"Hahahahaha! So this is how it feels like for them!" he said as then he took the air and made water out of it spinning in his hand. 

"Give it back,"

"Huh?" Hitoshi looked the cage. 

"GIVE BACK THEIR LIFE!" yelled Luffy and Ace! 

"ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET OUT-"

"You'll what? Beat me up? You can't even get out, just watch as one more person dies." Hitoshi started to walk over to Aiva and kicked her a little. 

"Give me your power!" he said as he kicked her. Aiva was crying but then looked up at him. 

"Never bastard!" she said. 

"Humph, then I'll make you." He started to beat Aiva up again and more blood was coming from her, though tears were sprouting from her eyes. 

"AAIIVVA!" yelled Zoro. 

"Stop it! I'll kill you!" he screamed. Everyone was at the bars trying to find a way to get out but seemed to not budge. Hitoshi looked up to everyone in the cage then back down at Aiva. He started to laugh easily. 

"What, what are you laughing about!" Yelled Nami scared and pissed off at the same time. 

"Jenna," he said nodding at her and then at the cage. Jenna smiled slyly and then lifted her hand up at the cage. 

"What…what are you doing!" said Aiva panting. (No…nothing can happen to them) she thought looking at everyone in the cage. Jenna's eyes did a small flash of purple and everyone suddenly couldn't move. 

"Wha...what's going on…" said Zoro. It was even hard to talk. His body started to move on its own and so did everybody else's. 

"I…think…control…us" Robin struggled. Aiva realized it, 

"No! Stop! Don't hurt them!" she yelled as Hitoshi kicked her again. 

"Aiva…" tried Luffy. His eyes were filled with rage of wanting to help his nakama and so were Zoro's. Jenna lifted her finger again and everyone stopped moving and stayed still. 

"What…are you doing," said Nami struggling. 

"Hmhmmm, just watch…Aiva!" Aiva looked up desperately to see everyone's strained faces. Suddenly Zoro's hand went to one of his swords. 

"What!" he said. Everyone watched as he took the sword out and started walking toward Sanji, though struggling. 

"No...No! Sto-"Aiva was cut off by another hard kick from Hitoshi. Then Sanji noticed that Jenna was using Zoro to kill him. 

"I've got….to…move!" he said eyes filled with rage. But he couldn't, no one could. 

"Sa-san-ji," said Luffy trying move but couldn't and only manage a step or two. Zoro tried to hold back but couldn't. Soon the sword was at Sanji's chest and poked a little at it making blood come out a little. 

"Stop, Stop!" Yelled Aiva as she could see everyone struggling. 

"A-Ai-va," said Zoro turning his head a little to see her horrified face. 

"Stop, Stop! I-I'll do anything!" screamed Aiva while the sword went in deeper with Sanji screaming a little. Then the sword stopped at where it was. Jenna turned her head to look at Hitoshi and smiled. Aiva was on her knees and crying a little. Suddenly Zoro's sword dropped to the ground but everyone still couldn't move and were forced to turn and look at Aiva. 

"A-AIVA!" yelled Luffy. 

"DON'T WE'LL COME AND SAVE YOU AND GET PENELOPE AND KENN BACK!" he yelled. 

"It's okay Luffy," said Aiva spitting out some blood as Hitoshi held her up by her neck above the ground. 

"A-AIVA!" yelled Zoro. Aiva looked at Zoro and smiled a little, more tears were running down her cheeks. 

"Now…GIVE IT TO ME!" yelled Hitoshi in victory. With her up in the air and his other hand free, he put in if front of her and Aiva started to glow green. Her eyes closed for a moment. 

"AIVA!" yelled Chopper and Nami. Ussop was shaking at what was going on, even though he couldn't move. Ace was fuming madness out of him while looking at Penelope, Kenn, ad then Aiva. Zoro couldn't believe Aiva was giving herself up for them. 

[In Aiva's Mind-- "Please come out, to save my friends, please come out!" thought Aiva as she searched in the darkness. Suddenly she saw a green light. She walked to it, though before she went into the light, she looked at the others once, and then she was tugged by the green light hungrily; and engulfed by it [--end of Aiva and thoughts 

Everyone saw Aiva's eyes close and then, a green light started to surround her. (This can't be! NO!) Thought Zoro. (Don't go…no) thought Nami. 

"AAIIIVVAA!" yelled Luffy trying to get to her but she didn't hear. Suddenly a green light started to flow out of Aiva and into Hitoshi's hand. Suddenly, Aiva's eyes opened and her pupils were green. 

"Hahahaha! Now I'm getting to it!" yelled Hitoshi as Jenna smiled slyly and the others watched struggling to go and help Aiva. You could hear Aiva pant heavily while the light was being taken out of her. 

"AAIIIVVAA!" yelled Zoro. Luffy was now starting to move and so was everyone else. 

"Huh?" thought Jenna trying to keep them under control, but they were breaking past it bit by bit until the Luffy broke out first went to the bars with Zoro, Ace and Sanji after and then everyone else including Franky after him. 

"AAIIIVVVA! STOOPP DON'T DO IT!" yelled Luffy touching the bars and then losing power, but he still held on tight. Soon the light began to fade away. 

"AAAIIIVVAA!" Yelled Zoro with a couple tears now. He saw Aiva then look at him, even with the green pupils and say. 

"Zoro-I-I love you," she smiled a bit. Hitoshi laughed victoriously and pulled his hand out as her the last of the light came out and her pupils lost its color little by little. Then Aiva went limp in Hitoshi's hand. 

"AAAIIIVVAA!" everybody screamed. Hitsoshi just laughed and let Aiva drop to the ground. 

"It feels great," he said flexing his arms. 

"AAAIIIVVVAAA!" yelled Zoro. Zoro took out his swords and kept coming at the Bars with different styles to open it, but only got scratches. 

"I'LL GET IT OPEN!" he yelled as he kept trying and Nami watched. 

"ASSHOLE! YOU COULDN'T HAVE KILLED HER! THEY ARE STILL ALIVE!" yelled Luffy with some tears down his cheeks. Hitoshi put his palm out and then pulled it up, when he did that, a piece of the floor came out and was in the air. 

"So much...Power!" he yelled and laughed. Jenna was smiling in the corner and looked at Kenn and Penelope who were lifeless on the floor. 

"This is what happens when you get involved with them," she snickered. Ace was looking at Penelope's lifeless body. (NO! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN! I JUST…) he was on his knees and tried to reach outside the cage but Jenna came over and kicked his hand back in. 

"Now, You all will die!" she said as another flash of purple came into her eyes. But everyone was still moving. 

"Huh? Why aren't you under my control?" she said irritatingly. Suddenly everyone in the cage stopped moving. 

"Humph," said Jenna and she moved her hand but no one moved. Instead they were looking at something and not saying anything. 

"A-Aiva…" said Zoro looking at her. (What!) Thought Jenna and she turned around. What she saw made her gasp. 

Hope you liked it! Please Rate and Message!

* * *

Hope you liked it! I only got one chapter up today...yea

But I am having another problem too. I have finished a story but I have no idea what to put it under.

Its called Naruto Vs. One Piece. 

Can someone help me out here! 

It takes place in the Naruto World but the crew comes in and...yea, so i think i should put it under one piece? 

Anyways...Please Review! Thanx! Next one will come up soon! And pleasae help me with the Naruto Vs. One Piece thingy! 


	27. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 27

I don't own One piece... T.T

( ) Thoughts [ or )) Authors Note! POVPoint of View

What happened in last chapter: Aiva had her power taken out of her by force because the straw hat crew was about to kill each other with Zoro's sword in Sanji's chest. Then Aiva decided to give herself up and Hitoshi took her power away. Zoro kept going at the bars and then Jenna tried to control them. But then noticed something wrong when Zoro said "Aiva?" and then she looked behind her….

One Piece In Their World Chapter 27

Crew's (POV)

Zoro was trying to get out when he looked at Aiva and stopped moving, everyone stopped moving also and looked at Aiva. 

"A-Aiva?" said Zoro in disbelief. Aiva was on the ground, but she was slowly getting up. Her hair was covering her face and her arms and legs were shaking. 

"I-I thought I took everything?" said Hitoshi also in disbelief. Aiva was now standing up with her face still covered and you could see blood dropping onto the ground, she was panting heavily and leaning to one side. 

"You thought you could take the power out of me?" said Aiva. She pulled her face up and everyone saw she was completely different. She still had blood and scratches on her face. But both her eyes were fully green instead of just her pupils. 

"Hehe, you've got it all wrong, asshole." Her voice was also different as in more metallic than before. 

"AIVA!" yelled Zoro trying to get her attention. Aiva looked in their direction glaring at them. 

"So, you are the ones who took care of this body, thank you, but…I don't need you anymore," said Aiva as she waved her hand to them and a strong gust of wind pushed them to the back of the cell. 

"AIVA! WHERE'S AIVA!" yelled Robin. 

"W-What do you mean, she's not Aiva?" said Ussop. Aiva just stood there and laughed slyly. 

"She's gone, never coming back Dead. I am here now and can do anything I want!" she said putting both her hands up and then a huge gust of swirling wind surrounded her and got bigger and bigger. 

"JENNA! I took out all her power didn't I!" yelled Hitoshi over the wind while being pushed out. 

"I think you only took the power Aiva had brought out, which was only little." Said Jenna covering her face from the wind. 

"Then I'll take the rest!" said Hitoshi going closer to Aiva. 

"DON'T GO NEAR HER!" Zoro yelled anxiously. He didn't want her to die again in his eyes, he needed her back! Aiva looked to see Hitoshi coming toward her and Hitoshi was controlling some of the air to get to her. Aiva looked to the ground and saw Penelope and Kenn lifeless on the floor. 

"So you took Water and Air?" she said looking directly and dangerously at him. 

"Hmhmhmm, I got some of your earth too," he said smiling vigorously. The wind around Aiva started to twist around faster as she got madder. Hitoshi made a spear from air and thrusted it at her. But when it hit was column of air surrounding her, it disappeared. (Huh?) The crew noticed this too. Hitoshi then got some of the stone from the floor and threw it at her. Aiva just smirked as it hit the air and disintegrated. 

"It seems like you don't have enough strength," she said as she made the circle go wider. Hitoshi had to move away so it didn't touch him. Aiva just smiled and the wind extended to the cage disintegrating the bars. Then she started moving to the opposite wall and it went away at the touch. Everyone then noticed that the cage they were in was broken and rushed out. They went to Penelope and Kenn while Nami and Zoro went to Aiva who was looking at the view in front of her. They were high up in the mountain and it was a huge drop. 

"So a snow island, hahahahahahaha," said Aiva. 

"Aiva!" yelled Zoro. Aiva looked back at Zoro and snickered. 

"Who's that?" she said. Then she stepped outside the wall and fell down the cliff. 

"AIVA!" yelled Zoro and Nami. They went to the hole and saw that she was falling down the mountain and then landed with a huge force onto the snow. 

"AAIIIVVAA!" yelled Zoro trying to get to her. 

Crew's (POV) [with Penelope and Kenn)) 

Everybody went to Penelope and Kenn besides Zoro and Nami for Aiva. Ace held Penelope in his arms. 

"Penelope, PENELOPE HEAR ME!" he said yelling at her and holding her in his arms. But Penelope was cold and wouldn't respond, (No! No, NO!) Chopper and Luffy were at Kenn. Chopper furiously felt for a pulse on Kenn's bruised neck. 

"I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!" he said desperately. 

"KENN! KENN!" yelled Sanji to him. Robin went over to Penelope and sat next to Ace looked at Penelope, she was cold when she touched her. 

"Heh, that's what happens when you become nakama with people like them," said Hitoshi. He and Jenna were walking towards the hole that Aiva had made behind Zoro and Nami. Luffy, Ace, and Sanji looked at him and gave him a death glare. Luffy stood up and put his hat on covering his eyes. 

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled with tears streaming down his face. But then Hitoshi and Jenna were noticed by Zoro and Nami. Zoro immediately started to attack him, but instead they jumped off the mountain after Aiva. 

"Hehehehehehe..." he said as he jumped down. 

"BBBAASSTTAARRDDD!" Luffy Yelled as he ran and jumped off the cliff after Hitoshi and Jenna. Everyone followed him with Ace carrying Penelope when he jumped and Chopper carrying Kenn. The air hit them bitterly as they rushed down the mountain. When Luffy got to the bottom he saw Aiva ahead and then Hitoshi and Jenna going after her. He winded up his arm, 

"Gomu gomu no JET PISTOL!" he said as the punch went directly into Hitoshi's back sprawling him forward. When Nami came down, Jenna was in front of her and took out a knife, licking the blade in anticipation. Nami took out her blue stick and Franky joined her to help. Ace came down and put Penelope next to Kenn where Chopper was watching over them. 

"Please Chopper, if there's any way…" said Ace setting her down. But Chopper was only looking down at them. Ace then ran to help Luffy and Zoro who was trying to defeat Hitoshi and go after Aiva who was getting farther and farther away. Her circle of air had gotten much wider and the trees that were there were leaning in and some disaggregating. 

"Aiva!" yelled Zoro, he tried to run to her but then was pushed back by a huge force of wind. It was Hitoshi and he was in front of the way to Aiva. 

"She will become mine," he said laughing while balancing water in his hand. 

"Bastard, YOU KILLED PENELOPE AND KENN!" yelled Luffy launching another jet pistol at him but it was bent by wind. Then Ace threw a fire ball at him trying to get him while he was distracted but Hitoshi just turned around and threw a bigger ball of water at the fire which took it out and then he sent another through the smoke at Ace. But Ace dodged it in time. 

"Oni-giri!" Hitoshi turned around and Zoro come at him with three swords and blood thirst in his eyes. But as he passed Hitoshi, he was lifted into the air and thrown back to where he was. 

"With these two, I can more power than all of you!" he yelled. 

"-JET PISTOL!" yelled Luffy from the side and Luffy's hand hit the side of Hitoshi's face. When it did, some kind white light came out and went towards Kenn. Chopper saw the light come out of him and head towards Kenn, soon it went into Kenn and he started to breath a little. 

"LUFFY! KEEP HITTING SO THE LIGHT COMES OUT! WHEN IT DOES, WE CAN GET PENELOPE AND KENN BACK!" yelled Chopper. Everyone heard this and looked to see that Kenn was breathing a little. 

"OKAY!" Yelled Luffy now gaining hope, and so was everyone else. 

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of you to get back Penelope and Kenn now," he said looking eagerly at Hitoshi. He just smiled and got ready for their attacks.

* * *

Sorry it took alittle longer to get this chapter out! 

But please Rate and Message! 

It maked mehappy : D

Thanx!


	28. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 28

I don't own one piece...Its just to sad to say 

( ) Thoughts [ )) Authors Note POVPoint Of View

What happened in last chapter: Now its Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Ace vs. Hitoshi and Nami, Franky, Robin, and Ussop vs. Jenna. Zoro was trying to get to Aiva but was blocked by Hitoshi and she kept getting farther away. Chopper was watching over Kenn and when Luffy punched Hitoshi, some white light came out of him bring some life back to Kenn. Everyone was now getting more hope on getting everybody back. 

One Piece In Their World Chapter 28

Nami's, Ussop, Franky's Time! (POV)

Nami was relived when she heard that Kenn and Penelope could be brought back to life. 

"Watch your back!" said Jenna as she ran up towards Nami and was about to stab her when Robins arm came up and tripped her. 

"Boshi!" yelled Ussop as he let a fire ball go toward Jenna on the ground. But she jumped up horizontally and it missed her. She lashed out her knife at Ussop in the air but Franky then shot it out of the way. Jenna landed softly on the ground and as soon as she looked up she was attacked by 

"Fresh Fire!" But Jenna didn't move fast enough and it got a little of her coat. 

"Tsch," she said looking at each of them. They were in front of her and she noticed that two had a weapon of a blue stick and a sling shot, while one was a cyborg and the other a devil fruit user. Nami started putting cool balls and heat balls into the air making a cloud overhead. Then Robin noticed that she wasn't where she was anymore and was behind Nami in an instant. She swiped Nam off her feet and Nami fell 

"Ah!" her blue stick rolled out of her hand and under Jenna's foot. 

"Nice stick," Jenna picked it up and then thrusted it at Nami. 

"Oi Nami, get your poll back!" Ussop yelled as he threw another fireball again but she stopped it with the end of the stick. 

"Huh?" said Nami and then Jenna disappeared from her sight. 

"Where'd she go?" said Nami everyone looked around when Franky saw her. 

"Ussop! Behind you!" Jenna flashed behind Ussop and before he turned around, she hit him with Nami's stick. Ussop fell letting go of his slingshot at the same time and Jenna caught it as she stepped on Ussop's back. 

"You look like you need these for attacking, so I decided to take these from you, now two left," said Jenna looking at Franky and Robin. 

"Left shot!" yelled Franky as he tried to shoot her. But Jenna disappeared again and went right in back of Franky and used Nami's stick to hit him. Nami went over to Ussop and helped him up. 

"Ussop, we have to get our weapons back," 

"I know we just have to make a plan…" he said thinking hard. 

Robin saw Jenna come up behind from Franky, 

"Seies Fleur!" she said. Then Robin's arms locked onto Jenna's legs, neck and arms. 

"Ahhh, so this is your power huh?" said Jenna smiling. And before Robin could say clutch, the knife Jenna had on the ground flew over and stabbed one of the arms holding onto her. 

"Augh!" Robin let go of Jenna, since she stabbed her, she could actually feel the pain. 

"You ate the control fruit?" said Robin looking at her. 

"Hmm, you just figured that out, I can control anything, from objects to humans." She said as her sword lashed out towards Robin again but she moved away in time. Franky launched Fresh fire but then came close to Kenn and Penelope. 

"Franky! Don't lead her here!" said Chopper anxiously. (Kenn was breathing!) He thought excited. 

"I have an idea," sneered Jenna. Then she jumped high into the air, flipping, and landed right behind Chopper, Kenn, and Penelope. 

"No!" said Nami as she started to run towards Jenna. But Jenna came down at her stick towards Kenn fast. Chopper tried to get in front of it but then…a bomb went off on Jenna's shoulder and she was thrown to the side letting go of Nami's stick and Ussop's slingshot. Nami quickly picked up her stick and turned it into a small triangle. "You should never touch a navigator's stick!" she said. As she threw it up into the black could above them. 

"THUNDERBOLT…TEMPO!" she said and then a huge bolt of lightning landed on Jenna electrocuting her. When the lightning stopped Jenna didn't get up from the ground and then everyone crowded around Chopper. 

"Kenn's alive?" said Franky hopefully. 

"Yea, and just a little before Penelope started to breath too!" said Chopper excitedly. Robin looked to where the others were fighting.

Luffy's, Ace's, Zoro's, and Sanji's Time!(POV)

Luffy was getting some hope back that now he could help Kenn and Penelope. 

"Sanji! Zoro! Go after Aiva!" yelled Luffy to them. Zoro and Sanji started to run when they were forced back by a hue amount of wind. 

"I'm not letting you go easily." Said Hitoshi as he went in front of everybody. 

"Bastard!" yelled Ace and then Luffy's punch came but Hitoshi dodged it and instead was hit by Ace's flame. Some of blue light come out of him and went towards Penelope, where she started to breath again. Then Sanji came and kicked Hitoshi but instead he stayed where he was and didn't move. Hitoshi had caught Sanji's leg. 

"You forget I think, that I have the absorb fruit! I can absorb anything!" Hitoshi spun around and threw Sanji to the ground far away. 

"Bastard!" yelled Zoro as he came at him. All his swords were out with Aiva's in one of the swords sheath. 

"Ushi Bari!" he yelled making him swords go at Hitoshi. But Hitoshi moved out of the way and hit him with a stick that he had pulled out from the ground. It hit Zoro right in the gut and was thrown back. Aiva's sword came out of its sheath [it wasn't the same size)) and fell to the ground next to Zoro. 

"Hmm?" said Hitoshi. He could feel the sword calling to him a little and he went to it and picked it up. He was a little off from Zoro when Zoro saw him pick it up. 

"PUT THAT DOWN!" he said running at him again but then was lashed away by wind. 

"This sword, was Aiva? The earth's sword!" he looked at in wonder as everyone stared at him. 

Aiva's Time!(POV) [Well…not really Aiva, the power that has taken over her…))

Aiva was walking when she felt something. 

"What is pulling me back?" You stopped and looked to where everyone else was fighting and felt something tugging you toward it. 

"The sword, the other Aiva…wants it…it is a need for earth…" you said to yourself. 

"I need that sword." Then you started to walk toward the fight, with the wind still circling you. 

Luffy's, Ace's, Zoro's, and Sanji's Time!(POV)

"THAT'S NOT YOURS!" yelled Luffy as he punched Hitoshi in the stomach, but he just absorbed it all. 

"GIVE IT BACK!" yelled Sanji and Ace. 

They started going at him at the same time. Ace had a punch filled with fire and Sanji kicked him in the back of the head. This made Hitoshi go off balance a little but then he got the snow from the ground and whipped it at Sanji and Ace making them fly back. 

A small wind began to come from behind Hitoshi and they looked behind, Aiva was coming back slowly, but also had a blank look on her face. (Why's she coming back?) Thought Hitoshi. Then Zoro came at Hitoshi again with Ace on the other side. Ace had his fire on his hand spear like and Zoro had his swords behind him ready to come out at the exact time. But then Hitoshi took Aiva's sword and put it through Zoro's shoulder and with his other hand had the snow make a spear and speed it though Ace's side. 

"Aurgh!" they both yelled as they fell to the ground. The blood was staining the white snow red slowly. 

"YOU SHOULDN'T HURT MY FRIENDS!" yelled Sanji as he came from behind but then, Hitoshi used a log from under the snow to come up and hit Sanji in the gut so hard that he coughed up blood and was thrown back to a tree laying there. Hitoshi looked around and saw that Luffy was in front of him. The wind from where Aiva was coming was a little stronger and it shook Luffy's hat back around his neck. He was death looking now at Hitoshi. 

"YOU DON'T HURT MY NAKAMA!" he said as he ran at him. 

"GATTALING GUN!" he shouted but Hitoshi put a wall of snow in front of him and thrusted it at Luffy. It hit him and he was sent sprawling backwards. 

"Ugh," said Luffy getting up again wiping the blood from his mouth. He looked at Penelope and Kenn who were breathing a little. 

"LUFFY!" yelled Chopper. He just nodded and looked back at Hitoshi. 

"I'll get their life with kicking your ass." Said Luffy looking up at Hitoshi. 

"I don't think you can get it out of me." He laughed. 

"No, but we all can!" Said Ace getting up clutching his side. Hitoshi looked on the other sides and saw that the swordsman and the blond were getting up also. 

"Zoro," said Ace, 

"Ah," he replied. 

Ace got his fire ready and Zoro got his swords ready. Sanji lit a cigarette and Luffy had the muscles in his arm gain momentum. Hitoshi noticed that he was in the middle of a square they had surrounded him in. 

"I'll just absorb all of this!" he said as he seemed to be getting power up to attack them all at once. 

"AARRRBBRRAAH!" yelled Zoro as he started running toward him on the left side. Ace came running with his punch covered with a huge fire from the back. Sanji jumped and spun to get his right side. And Luffy's arm stretched out behind him as he ran towards Hitoshi from the front. 

"Gomu gomu no!..." 

"PISTOL" 

"ONIGIRI!" 

"HIKEN!" 

"MOUTON SHOT!" They all yelled at once as they attacked Hitoshi. 

Even though he tried to bring up snow to block them, it didn't make it in time. The attack was too much for his absorb power and he was brought down. The colors blue, white and green sprung out of him and immediately went to their owners. When the lights went into Penelope and Kenn they gasped in air and started to cough, Robin, Franky, Nami, Chopper, and Ussop were over them. 

"We're…alive?" said Penelope looking at her hands and then at Kenn. Nami and Ussop started to cry and Franky tried to hug them but Chopper stopped him. 

"Stop Franky, their still in bad condition! I need my medical kit to help them!" Chopper looked around frantically but then remembered he left it at the ship! 

"Don't worry, we're fine that we're alive at least," said Penelope. Kenn looked around. 

"What happened to Hitoshi and Jenna?" We all defeated them, Luffy and the others just finished Hitoshi. They saw the big smoke that they had made and Hitoshi fall backwards. 

"Wh…what about Aiva?" said Penelope. They all just remembered what had happened to Aiva before, and looked to see Aiva but the smoke was still there. 

When Hitoshi fell to the ground Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Ace all looked and saw the lights go back to Penelope and Kenn. 

"Their, breathing" said Sanji happily falling to his knees and holding his shoulder. 

"Yea," Ace started to go towards Penelope and so did Sanji. 

"A-Aiva," said Zoro. He looked through the smoke and then he saw her….

* * *

Cliff hanger…o well! Next coming soon! 

Please Review!

Thanx!


	29. One Piece: In Their Wold Chapter 29

I do not own one piece...

( ) Thoughts )) Authors Note POV= Point of View

Where we left off: Luffy, Ace, Sanji, and Zoro finally defeated Hitoshi all together and Penelope and Kenn came back alive with their powers..but now they are looking for Aiva and…

One Piece In Their World Chapter 29

Crew's Time!! (POV)

Ace and Sanji went to the others to see if they were okay and Zoro and Luffy waited the smoke to clear to see Aiva. What they saw shocked them. Aiva was still in the middle the swirling winds. But her face was looking up and her mouth was open and the green light was going through. The winds then got weaker but then stronger again. 

"AIVA!" yelled Zoro, he couldn't get close though because of the winds. Soon the wind got so strong it started to push Luffy and Zoro back. Everyone with Penelope and Kenn noticed this too. 

"W-what's going on?!" said Ussop covering his eyes. 

"Aiva!" said Robin, they all looked at her and saw her mouth gaping and looking up. Then Aiva's face came down and closed her mouth when all the light went in. 

"A-Aiva?" said Luffy trying to get closer. But Aiva just snickered and pointed her hand at her sword. It went through the wind in her hand, not getting disintrigated because she had made a little path for it. 

"I think you guy's are forgetting, she's not here!" Aiva snickered. 

"Wh-what! We saw the light go into you!?" said Luffy in disbelief. 

"Yes, but I pushed her so far, that I have total control and now I can use her body for anything, hahahaha," Aiva then with her sword in her hand and then the wind got even harder making Zoro and Luffy slip back. 

"AAIIVVA! I KNOW YOUR THERE!" yelled Zoro putting his sword in the ground to hold where he was. 

"I thought I told you-," 

"No, she's still there, she's not gone!" yelled Zoro over the wind. Aiva just laughed a little, 

"I'll prove to you she's not here!" said Aiva a little doorway opened in the wind in front of Zoro making him be able to stand up. 

"I'll kill you," she said with amusement in her eyes. Zoro had his bandanna on. 

"Aiva what are you talking about!? Come out!" yelled Luffy to her. But she didn't respond and was staring at Zoro smiling dangerously. Everyone watched as Zoro started to go in the dome made by the wind. 

"Zoro! Wait what are you doing!" Yelled Nami from behind. Zoro stopped and looked everyone in the dead of the eye before going in, 

"I need to help Aiva get out, and I'll do anything, even if it means death." Said Zoro as he went inside. As soon as he did the door of wind closer behind him and the wind outside let down a little so the crew could see better, Luffy stood up straight, (This is how far he goes for her…death…) he thought and so did the other crew members. 

Zoro's /Aiva's (POV)

You went inside and felt the wind drop to normal, even though outside of the dome was windy. 

"I'll show you she's not here," Aiva got her sword out and stood up straight with it held out straight in front of her. Zoro tightened his bandanna and took out all three swords, with one in his mouth and one in each hand. 

"I'll bring Aiva out, even if I have to hurt you from the outside," he said gravely. Aiva was still covered in some cuts from before but they were healing. 

"Okay, then I won't heal myself from the outside, or use earth, so I can see your pain," Aiva said looking at him directly. Now they stood across from each other and everybody else was watching from the outside. Nakama vs. Nakama, Friend vs. Foe, Lover vs. Lover. They stood there for a while, Aiva's eyes were fully green instead of only her pupils, and then Zoro saw Aiva smirk. She appeared behind him in an instant, 

"As slow as usual, Zoro," she whispered in his ear and then she slashed her sword on his back and he fell forward a bit, but not onto the ground. 

"Just one strike and your almost over?" said Aiva in front of him again and she pushed him back with the palm of her hand. He moved a couple of steps back but still stood up. He looked her in the eye, seeing any reaction, but there was only a cold stare in her eyes. Then Zoro came toward her with his three swords 

"Tora Gari!" he yelled and slashed his swords at her but she dodged easily, but then Zoro turned around quickly and 

"Takanami!" he yelled. And he slashed the wind in the air towards her back. (Shit) she thought, she tried to dodge it by moving to the side, but it cut her in the side. 

"Augh!" she said as she stopped. Zoro was on one side and got up, though he was bleeding on his back. And Aiva stood up on her side, but the cut hurt a little. They then both came at each other at the same time and started parrying and attacking each other. Aiva cut him in his leg and side, while Zoro got her arm and leg also. Then they got in a lock together in the middle and were going against strength. 

"You still think she's there?" said Aiva smiling. Zoro winced, 

"Ah," he said as in yes. Then they separated again going to each side of the dome. They both had an equal amount of cuts and slashes on their skin and where panting heavily, though Zoro more. 

Crew's (POV)

Nobody could believe what was happening. The wind had calmed down to normal outside and they could see what was happening inside the dome. Zoro had been attacked by Aiva hard in the back and so did she. 

"Luffy! You've gotta stop this!" yelled Sanji desperately. 

"Yea, they might both die!" yelled Chopper also desperately. 

"No," said Luffy seriously looking at the two fight. 

"Luffy!" said Nami surprised and annoyed, she walked over to Luffy and pulled his shoulder too look at her. 

"They can both die! And didn't we just fight to keep them alive!" she said outraged. 

"Nami," Luffy looked at her seriously, she took her hand off his shoulder and looked at him curiously. 

"Believe in them, Aiva's still there, Zoro will get her," Luffy turned back to the dome and watched what was happening, and so did Nami. As they did they saw a struggle in the middle between the two of them and then they went to each side of the dome. They were both bleeding badly, but Zoro looked like he was having a tougher time then Aiva. 

Zoro's/ Aiva's Time!!(POV) 

Zoro still knew that she was in there, he needed to get her out. He took his sword out of his mouth and yelled, "AAIIVVVAAA!". Aiva on the other side just smiled, "You still believe she's there?" Then suddenly a headache came and Aiva clutched her forehead. 

Aiva's Time!! (POV)

Aiva woke up in the dark, 

"Where am I?" she said out loud. Then she could see someone in the far distance, (Zoro?) she started running to him, the darkness was scarring her and was closing in. She could see Zoro in pain and he was bleeding. 

"Zoro!" you yelled running. 

"Your not getting out!" said a voice from somewhere in the darkness. Suddenly something surrounded your neck and you were held up trying to get air. 

"Wh-who are you?" you said looking at the blackness in front of you. Then an outline of green light became someone and it was holding you up by the neck. You gasped, it was you. 

"I'm you, your power," said the other you calmly. 

"My-p-power has its own…" you didn't know the word. (Personality? Person?) 

"I'm your power, I'm one with thoughts of your own and I want your body as my host." The fake you said holding tighter on your neck, in the distance you could see you Zoro fighting someone, then you below snickered. 

"You, want to know who he's fighting?" it said. 

"He's fighting…you." Your eyes widened, (Me? He's fighting…me?) "He keeps saying that he can get you out, but I'm not going to let you." The light in front of you tightened even more. "No…No!" you said struggling for air. 

"I'm-not gonna let…you..hurt Zoro!" you said. Then you sucked in as much air as you could and screamed 

"ZZZOOORROOO!" You saw the other you hold her head in pain and the grip on your neck became less tight. 

* * *

OMG! Now Zoro is going against Aiva!! 

by the way if you didn't get it. The Aiva just now is the real one stuck in the one who's fighting Zoro's mind...Basically they are the same person...

AHHH! cliffhanger, next one coming soon!

So please Review!! 


	30. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 30

I do not own One Piece...

( ) Thoughts )) Authors Note POV= Point Of View

What happened in last chapter: Zoro went to fight Aiva in the dome because she wasn't her normal self and he was determined to die for her. Then in Aiva's mind she was battling herself and when she screamed Zoro's name, the other you lessened her grip on you neck and you saw a chance

One Piece In Their World Chapter 30

Zoro's/ Other Aiva's time!! (POV)

Zoro saw Aiva hold her head in pain and then utter a little Zoro. 

"Aiva?" he said getting up a little. But then she just gave you a death look. 

"I need to get rid of you!" she said as she sprinted towards you. 

Zoro moved to the side and dodged her attack. She spun around on the ground and tried to go for your feet but you jumped up putting the sword back in your mouth. But that was a big mistake. As soon as you were in the air you couldn't move and Aiva smiled mischievously, she got up and thrusted her sword into your stomach. You fell backwards to the ground and clutched your stomach, your sword still in your mouth but the pain was hard. You looked up to see Aiva staring down at you amusingly, she started to come toward you but then backed away again clutching her head and swearing. She went down on one knee with her sword holding her up from the ground vertical. The snow was staining red because of your wounds, you slowly got up and in a ready position again. 

Aiva's (POV)

The other you let go of you and let you fall to the ground. You didn't take any time and started running toward Zoro again. 

"Zoro!" you yelled getting a little closer but then you were tripped by something. You turned onto your back and saw the light over you again. It picked you up by the neck and brought you up again. 

"No..." you said. The hold was stronger this time and you felt like you were drowning. 

"The light was quiet for a while then looked at you and laughed a little. 

"You seemed to have stabbed Zoro," it said smiling. You looked up behind her and saw Zoro in the air with your amber sword in his stomach and then pushed backwards onto the snow. 

"ZZZOORROOO!" you screamed. 

"Hehe, now I can have your body and kill him!" the light said looking at you in anticipation at you. 

"Nooo!" you started to feel the blackness in your eyes. Then you remembered the kiss Zoro gave you and how he said he cared about you and forced the black from your eyes. 

"NO!" You yelled and a small green flash came across your eyes and the other you let go and went back clutching its head. (GO!) you thought and started to run again towards Zoro getting closer and closer. And you noticed that some of your power has come back. 

Zoro's/ Other Aiva's Time!! (POV)

Zoro got up and saw Aiva on the ground. 

"She's there!!" yelled Zoro and then came at Aiva on the ground. Before he attacked her, she moved by flipping over Zoro but he brought his sword up and slashed her stomach a bit. 

"Aurgh!" she yelled and then tumbled onto the ground. 

"She's there, your just holding her hostage!" yelled Zoro. Aiva slowly got up and wiped the blood off her mouth. 

"Hmmmm, yes, but every time you hit me…hehe…you hurt her!" she said; Zoro stopped. 

Aiva's Time!!(POV)

Aiva was running towards Zoro and then felt a hard pain in her stomach. 

"Ahhh!" she yelled in the darkness and fell to her knees. Now their was pain all over her body. _Pain, pain, pain_…She looked up slowly and saw Zoro staring at her surprised. 

Zoro's/ Other Aiva's Time!! (POV)

Zoro stopped and looked at Aiva surprised. 

"No, you can't. You an heal yourself." Said Zoro stuttering. Aiva spit out some blood and was on her knees smiling at Zoro's horror. 

"Didn't you hear me say that I wouldn't heal myself in the beginning?" she said slyly. Then Zoro remembered them standing in front of each other and her telling him those exact words. 

"That's…why?" he started to back away from you. Letting go of one sword. 

Crew's Time!! (POV) 

They saw Aiva stab Zoro in the stomach and fall to the ground. 

"Huuuuuh!" Nami gasped as she saw them fighting. Luffy still had a blank expression on his face and the others were scared of what was going to happen besides Sanji, Robin, and Franky who wondered what was going to happen. When they saw Zoro get up and slash Aiva as she flipped over him. Robin had her ear in there for a couple minutes of when Zoro and Aiva were talking when she gasped. 

"What is it Robin?" said Chopper looking at him. Everyone else wanted to know what she heard. 

"Aiva...everytime Zoro cuts her; the real I Aiva is also getting affected," 

"What!" said Sanji as they looked up to see Aiva slowly getting up and Zoro looking surprised and backing up. Luffy's fist tightened. 

Zoro's/ Other Aiva's Time!! (POV)

Aiva got up slowly as Zoro backed away dropping one sword. 

"That's why…" he said. He couldn't believe he was actually doing al these things to the actual Aiva too. The other Aiva just smiled and ran toward him. When she did, he didn't move and let her come. 

"Ai-" he was cut short when Aiva passed him slashing her sword in a angled line motion. She was past him when the blood came from the huge cut she had just made from his chest to shoulder. 

"Ahhuurrgg!" He yelled letting go of the sword in his mouth and falling to his knees. 

"Hmmhmm, you wouldn't hurt Aiva would you," She came closer to him and lifted up her sword to finish him, but Zoro held up his sword and stopped the motion she was making. He put the other sword back into his mouth and got up again, even though he was bleeding a lot. 

"Even if I have to hurt her, I know that I need to help her get out, no matter what," said Zoro with confidence. They pushed each other back and started at the ends of the dome. (I need to help her now!) Thought Zoro as they ran up against each other again. Aiva came with her sword ready and Zoro said "Nito-ryu slash!" as they passed by each other. They were on either side when Aiva's wound opened and the same thing she did to him was back on her, he made it so his sword slashed from her shoulder down her chest and stomach. 

"Ahhh!" she yelled. Zoro turned around and saw that she almost fell to her knees but stayed standing wobbly. 

"I'll kill you!" She said coming again. In the middle they met and began parrying and attacking each other until they pushed off each other with more cuts and blood dripping from them. 

"She's still there, she's…" Zoro was out of breath but still stayed on his feet, also wobbly. 

"Hehehe, even if she is, she's never coming out . I'll kill her before I do!" she panted. Zoro's eyes widened as Aiva came at him again. This time she went for his head and he leaned back but she kicked him from under and he fell on his back. 

Zoro was surprised and then saw he bring her sword up to stab him. He tried to get his sword to block it but couldn't because it slid somewhere else. Suddenly the sword came down and Zoro put his hands up to stop it and did. But there was a huge amount of pressure and the sword was getting closer and closer to his stomach. Soon it reached, Zoro screamed in agony as it slowly pierced through the top of his skin. 

Suddenly…the pressure stopped and Zoro looked up. Aiva was panting heavily and looking at the ground past Zoro. She looked like she was in a daze for a moment. Then, Zoro looked at her eyes and saw that they were still green. After a moment Aiva said, 

"Zo-Zoro…," Tears started streaming down her eyes as the green faded away. Zoro could now see that it was Aiva in front of him, not the other one. He took the sword and pushed it off him to the side, and Aiva went on one knee next to him. 

"A…Aiva," he said bringing up his hand to stroke her face which was covered by scratches and cuts. 

"Zo-Zoro…I'm finally…here," the tears were streaming down her face. Then, her eyes went back to the deep brown color they used to be and closed as Aiva collapsed on him. The dome of wind slowed and stopped around them as Zoro and Aiva's eyes closed and the snow was colored red. 

Aiva's Time!! (POV)

Aiva was getting closer and closer to Zoro when a flash of light went off in front of her. It was the light of herself and it slapped his in the face so hard it sent her sprawling backwards. 

"You will never get out!" it said and it came over and kicked you hard. You tried to get up but the light was faster and it kicked you again. 

"Ugh!" you clutched your stomach as you felt more pain there. 

"Why..Why are you doing this?!" you yelled looking up at her. 

"I need your body to go around freely, you can't get to your full power even if you try!" she said picking you up again by the neck. But not only did she hold tighter on your neck she slapped you too. 

"You've made me go through enough! With this I kill that son of a bitch and then say goodbye to you forever!" she said laughing. You looked up again t see Zoro coming towards you and you screamed as pain came over more to you. The light just laughed in amusement admiring your pain. 

"Don't worry, it'll be gone soon!" she said looking at you fiercely. The pain was hard and you looked up again. This time you saw Zoro on the ground, and you feeling like you were standing over him. 

"Do you feel his agony? His pain!?" asked the light holding you up. Tears were streaming down your eyes as you heard him scream. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" Suddenly a burst of energy went through you and green light surrounded you. The light in front of you let you go and backed up. "What…what's happening," you were now levitating over the light and your eyes were green as you looked down on yourself. The light then was being sucked into you.. 

"No…no!" it yelled as it tried to get away but then was sucked into you completely. And then you saw a flash of bright light and Zoro was in front of you. You wanted to hug him and kiss him, but you were too weak. 

"Zo-Zoro…," you said through each breath and saw that your sword had gone through his stomach a little. Tears started streaming down your eyes as you saw what you had done to Zoro. He took the sword and pushed it off himself to the side, and you fell on one knee near him. 

"A…Aiva," he said he said as he stroked your face. 

"Zo-Zoro…I'm finally…here," you replied. You felt the power in you then drain out and you fell next to Zoro as the blackness covered your eyes completely.

* * *

YEY! 

Finally Aiva is back...but they hurt each other sooo much...will they live?

That's in the next chapter, which will come soon 

Please Review! Thanx!! 


	31. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 31

I do not own one piece...

( ) Thoughts )) Authors Note POV= Point of View

What Happened in last Chapter: Aiva and Zoro were battling it out and Aiva was struggling in her mind too. At the last moment when Aiva was about to have her sword go through Zoro, she got back to her regular self and they both fell to the ground staining the snow red…

One Piece In Their World Chapter 31

Crew's Time!!(POV)

Luffy watched with his hands balled up in a fist wanting to help Zoro but knew he should stay out of it. Nami was whimpering next to him as she saw Aiva slash Zoro in the chest and him falling on his knees.

"ZORO!" she yelled but her voice didn't reach him. They watched painfully as Zoro got up with the big wound and attack Aiva with the same move. Chopper was covering his eyes but still looking through at what was happening. Sanji had his mouth open as he saw Zoro get up and attack her(How can he stand with such big wounds on him?) he thought as he looked at Aiva who was now wobbly after Zoro had just slashed her. The crew noticed that they weren't going to give up yet as they sprinted to the middle and fought against each other again, giving each other a harder time on their wounds.

"If this keeps going, they'll loose too much blood!" said Chopper quietly.

Franky looked at Luffy and saw from the back that he was shaking and holding himself back from going inside and helping Zoro out, though he couldn't go inside anyways without disintragating himself. Then they saw Aiva attack him near the head and as he leaned back Aiva kicked his legs so he fell on his back. Then he sword went up for the plunge,

"NO!" yelled Nami covering her eyes. Everyone still looked and saw that Zoro had stopped the sword with his bare hands, but it was still going down towards his chest. Luffy and Nami heard him scream in agony as it went through little by little.

"ZZOORROO!" Yelled Luffy frustrated and he wanted to go in but couldn't. Suddenly he saw Aiva and Zoro stop. Everyone saw as Aiva fell on one knee next to Zoro and he brought his hand up to stroke her face. Their mouths moved slightly as Aiva fell next to Zoro and Zoro's hand fell down and then stopped moving.

"ZORO!" yelled Luffy again. The wind dome started to calm down and had finally stopped. The white snow around them was now being dyed red as everyone, with Ace carrying Penelope and Franky carrying Kenn rushed towards them.

"ZORO! AIVA!" yelled Luffy as he and Nami got there first and looked at them. When they looked from out there, the winds made it seem less worse then it had already done but close up, it was horrible. The blood was now staining Luffy's sandals and going over the snow. Chopper rushed to them and felt for their heart beats.

"I'm not sure if I hear their hearts or not! We just have to bring them to the ship immediately!" yelled Chopper. Luffy picked Aiva up and Chopper picked Zoro in his bigger form as they ran as fast as they could to the ship. When they got there they went into the same room they used before with them, with the beds still next to each other.

"Luffy, lay her here and get the bandages out" said Chopper as he laid Zoro on the bed next to Aiva.

The covers were immediately turning red as they set them down. Luffy threw the bandages to Chopper and he caught them. Aiva's and Zoro's shirts were already torn and were drenched. Soon the others arrived and Chopper told Ace and Franky to set Penelope and Kenn in their rooms to rest. Then he said for Nami and Robin to help him with Zoro and Aiva and then Luffy, Ussop, and Sanji had to leave.

"This is like last time, but harder Nami, Robin!" said Chopper. "strip them of their shirts and pants!" said Chopper desperately as he looked for the goo he made earlier for Aiva. Nami and Robin did this, and saw that they had deep cuts going from their legs up.

"Oh my god, how could this happen?" said Nami looking at Aiva. Chopper finally found what he was looking for and got a bigger bowl.

"Nami, come mix all these together while Robin and I bandage Zoro and Aiva," Chopper hopped off his stool and Nami rushed over mixing everything that Chopper left on the table for her. Robin went to Aiva and Chopper to Zoro as they started to bandage the small cuts first.

"Chopper! I'm done!" yelled Nami, even though they could hear her normally, she yelled because she was frightful that Aiva and Zoro might not live. Chopper hurried over to her and took the bowl out of her hands.

"Nami, Robin, put it over Aiva's wounds on the front and back, and Robin, also help me a little with Zoro. Robin had multiple arms helping Chopper spread the goo around his chest and also helping Aiva at the same time.

"Be careful at where the wound as the deepest, this has to go over them, not into them," Chopper said putting it lightly on the one Aiva had made in Zoro's stomach and the slash she had made while Robin and Nami put it lightly on the deep one on the side and on the one from her stomach to shoulder Zoro had made.

After the goo applying was done Chopper instructed them to put the bandages on them so the blood wouldn't come out as quick. Their bandages went and had to be done around their backs to keep them in place. And a lot had to go to their arms and legs too. In the end, Chopper had two pairs of white cotton pants he got from the other town and had them put it on Zoro and Aiva. He checked their pulses again which were still irregular, but there was nothing he could do at this point. So, Chopper told Robin and Nami to go while he cleaned their covers and left.

When they went outside, everyone was waiting for Chopper on deck gloomily waiting for the news to come.

"So, Chopper?" said Luffy. They all looked at him wondering what he was going to say.

"We helped them with their cuts and hits they've taken at each other, but their hearts aren't going normally, so we have to wait and see what happens."

"Okay, I'm going to go and rest now, and don't worry everyone, their going to be just fine, their both strong. Believe in them" said Luffy smiling and then walking away. Everybody had felt like the past two days went over a month's time and were so tired that they decided to go to sleep too.

"Okay, tomorrow were setting sail again! So rest tonight before tomorrow is a hard day!" said Nami yawning and then walking off. Everyone then went into their rooms, except for Ace who went to see how Penelope was doing.

Ace's/ Penelope's Time!! (POV) 

Ace walked to Penelope's room when everyone else left. He opened the door and could hear her soft breathing on the other side. As he went in he closed the door silently and made some fire on his hand so he could see better. He walked over to Penelope and sat down near her. She looked so delicate sleeping, that he felt if he touched her she would wake up or break. But then Penelope turned onto her side facing Ace and opened her eyes.

"Hey Ace," she said looking at him with the light flickering off his face.

"Penelope….If only I had been there sooner, or stayed with you the whole time, you wouldn't have been…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Before, when Penelope was lifeless on the floor, he couldn't talk, it was as if his life had gone with hers. A tear went down his eye and Penelope stroked it off with her finger.

"Ace, it's alright, all that matters is now," she said looking at him. Ace stared at her for a moment and then kissed her lightly. Penelope put her arm around Aces neck and pulled him closer to make the kiss deeper. Soon they had to get air since they were only human and looked at each other in the eyes again.

"Ace…I…love you," Penelope blushed and looked away. Ace just put his hand under her chin and made her look back again.

"Don't be shy, hehe, I love you to, Penelope." He looked at her again, seeing the tenderness in each other's eyes and then they kissed passionately again for a long time, until Ace had fallen asleep with only his head on her bed but next to Penelope and she fell asleep too with the sound of his breathing near her ear…

4 days later

Crew's Time!! (POV)

Everyone was on the ship, either fixing it around or relaxing. Sanji spinned over to Nami with his eyes in hearts at the white/blue short dress she was wearing.

"Nammi-swaann! Here's you drink!" he said placing it on the table next to her.

"Ahhh, thank you Sanji!" she said as she picked it up and drank it. Ussop was doing his target practice with Kenn in the corner and they were laughing about something.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Penelope. Ace was next to her smiling and wondering what they were laughing about too. Ussop tried to keep his laughter in as he pointed towards Luffy. They looked and saw that on his back was a Kick Me sign.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Penelope and Ace started to laugh along with Ussop and Kenn.

"Watch this," said Ace as he snuck up from behind Luffy. Then he put his foot on fire and kicked him hard into the air.

"AHHH!" yelled Luffy as he was running around trying to put out the fire on his pants.

"Eh! What the hell was that for!" Luffy yelled at Ace as he stretched his leg and kicked Ace back into the air.

"Hahahahaha!" Kenn and Ussop were practically on the ground laughing and pointing at Luffy when Penelope went to him and took it off from his back.

"You guys are mean," said Penelope with a small playful smile.

"EH!" said Luffy taking the paper and looking at me.

"Kick me? Who the hell put this on my back!" yelled Luffy. Ussop and Kenn started to laugh louder and then for ten minutes it was a game of who can kick each other harder in their butt with Luffy, Ace, Ussop and Kenn running around the ship kicking each other.

"Guys! I have some good news!" said Chopper bursting out of his room.

"Aiva's and Zoro's heart beat are normal and they should be okay to walk around in two days!" said Chopper with his hands up in the air.

"Really?! I want to see them!" said Luffy as he went towards the door. Chopper had to turn into his bigger form so he could stop Luffy from getting in. No one was allowed in there so they all kept up with their game of lets see who can kick me first and running around.

* * *

YEY! Zoro and Aiva will live!!

I hoped you liked this chapter!

There is a sequel to this too...so yea

Please Review!! :D


	32. One Piece: In Their World Chapter 32

I do not own one piece...it is terrifying...

( ) Thoughts )) Authors Note POV= Point Of View

I'm not sure what you think of M-sh, but...just saying it so i won't get in trouble by anyone :D

Though...I don't think it is...is it? Please tell me! I have no idea!!

sigh...well here goes! :D

One Piece In Their World Chapter 32

Aiva's/Zoro's Time!!(POV)

Zoro woke up groggily as the ship moved a little to the side.

"Eh?" he looked around to see he was once again, in Chopper's medical room facing the wall. He felt something tight on his arms and when he looked, he saw that it was a bandage with some blood on it. For a second he forgot what happened, and then it came rushing to him. Aiva controlled, him hurting her, her almost killing him, and then Aiva was standing over him when she fell to ground next to him.

"Aiva," he remembered saying out loud. Behind him, he heard someone shivering a bit and he turned to the other side.

Lying next to him was Aiva, just like the last time they had been here, only she was covered by a lot of bandages over her body and some were bloodstained too. She was shivering from the cold, even though there was a blanket on her, she couldn't stop. Then Zoro moved closer to her, wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. As soon as he did, her shivering stopped and she relaxed in his arms. (Who is this?) She thought, and then she looked to see arms surrounding her and Zoro's head above her.

"Zoro," she said smiling and some tears came out of her eyes.

"Zoro," she turned around and pushed herself into Zoro little more as more tears came out of her eyes.

"Your...here…I'm sorry that…that I did this to you." She said burying her head in Zoro's bandaged covered chest.

"No…I should be sorry. To have made you go through so much pain…" Zoro hugged Aiva closer and she looked up at him.

"It's okay; we don't have to go back again." Said Zoro looking at her. Aiva smiled through her tears that had stopped and looked up at Zoro who was also smiling.

Zoro bent down a little and kissed her passionately. She moved up so she could level with him and put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Zoro kissed her back as did she and they did this for a couple of minutes before letting go for air. Then Zoro kissed her again and then rolled over on the bed, with Zoro on top. He tried not to put too much weight on her because of the wounds she had. They kissed each other passionately and Zoro kissed her down her neck while Aiva rubbed his back and kissing his neck at the same time. He came back to her mouth and they were kissing each other sensually. Then Zoro rolled over and Aiva was on top, also not trying to put to much weight on him, but he forced her down and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Zoro, I love you," she said.

"I love you too Aiva," said Zoro as he put him arms around her and they kissed onto top of each other.

Zoro felt his body warm up with his body next to hers and she felt the same. Aiva melted into Zoro and he felt down her back to her legs and back. Aiva felt the skin his chest and back, even though they were both covered with bandages they didn't feel much pain when in each others arms. Soon they both fell asleep side to side with Aiva close to Zoro's chest and feeling warm from his body heat…they dreamed happily that night, since they were now both inseparable.

The next day

Crew's Time!! (POV)

Chopper, Nami, and Robin came in checking on Zoro and Aiva and saw that they were fast asleep in each others arms.

"Awww, their soo cute," said Nami. Robin just smiled laughed a little,

"Yes, they're very cute together."

Aiva opened her eyes a little and saw Nami, Robin, and Chopper staring at them.

"Good morning," she yawned at them.

"Actually it's in the afternoon, but I'm glad you guys are okay!" said Nami happily. Zoro then also woke up and saw that they were staring at them

"Hey," he said and then nudged Aiva's shoulder playfully. She giggled a little as Zoro gave her a small kiss not caring anyone was watching them.

"Awww, But here are some clothes for you to put on, Zoro, you go in the other room while Aiva gets changed in here." Nami threw the clothes at Zoro as he got up and left smiling at Aiva and then Nami handed over her clothes to her. Once they went outside they waited a couple of minutes until Aiva came out and Penelope rushed and hugged her.

"Aiva! I'm so happy your okay!" she said smiling widely.

"Hehe, yea and me too! How about Kenn and everyone?" said Aiva looking around until she saw that Kenn, Franky, Ussop, Ace, and Luffy were all chasing each other around the ship.

"Haha, I guess there okay." Luffy stopped and looked at you.

"Aiva! Come play the game with us! Ow!" Ace had kicked Luffy in his butt again and was trying to get the fire off.

"Uhhh, no thanks," Aiva said laughing at how Luffy was acting.

"Glad you're okay Aiva!" yelled Kenn who was running away from Franky.

Then the door opened from behind Aiva and Zoro came out with his swords hanging off his waist and carrying Aiva's sword. He handed it over to her and gave her a light and fun kiss.

"Thank you Zoro," said Aiva smiling happily. Sanji had come out just in time to see the two of them kiss and his heart dropped.

"Ahhh…" he said and Aiva looked up at him and waved.

"Hi Sanji-kun! Is there anything to eat?" she said hungrily.

"Yesss Aiva-chann!!" said Sanji not caring that Zoro was there as he came down with some sandwiches and hearts in his eyes.

"Here, Aiva-chan! The best sandwiches ever made from my love to you,"

"MMMM… this is soo good, thank you Sanji!" Aiva took some more sandwiches as Zoro walked away, only to get kicked by Luffy.

"And this goes only to the food-addict," said Penelope as she watched Aiva eat up half the plate in 2 seconds and laughed as Aiva tired to ask what Penelope said but with her mouth full but no one could understand her.

Later that day Ace told Penelope that he had to go because he needed to speak to Whitebeard about something.

"But I'll visit often!" said Ace giving her a warm and tender kiss before he hopped on his scooter and went off into the distant ocean.

"So…long distance relationship huh?" said Aiva appearing next to her eating an apple.

"Yeah, but it's alright! At least I have some entertainment for me while he's gone," Penelope laughed but Aiva didn't get it.

"Huh?" she said looking at Penelope like she was an idiot.

"Hahahaha, never mind. Just go with the flow…" they walked around the ship saying that for ten minutes and knew now that with the adventures waiting for them, would be more fun than anything they have ever done before.

The End…...NOT REALLY!

* * *

As I have told you in the last chapter, there is a sequel!

Its called:

One Piece In Their World 2: Going Down Deep...I think

So I hoped you liked this last chapter...

its an okay ending i guess…I didn't want to say they went off into the sunset waiting for an adventure to come…but I didn't know what else to say…so I made it this way!

I would still like Reviews for this story though!


End file.
